A Family's Journey
by Tourmaline20
Summary: Sequel to the Beast Within. Voldemort is dead and now Harry needs time to find himself so he takes a year off to travel with his parents. What will they find on the way?
1. Home coming

Return

I really really wish that I owned Harry Pottter, but unfortunately I don't

a/n o.k here it is you asked and I have answered the long awaited sequel to the Beast within. Yes I know it's been an eternity, but I had to work on my thesis paper and for those of you who know what one is you will understand why it took so much time to get back to this.

Harry Potter was standing in front of a full length mirror evaluating himself. Today was a very special day and he wanted to look perfect. Harry was wearing a brand new dark suit that his Papa (Remus Lupin) had helped him pick out, he had used a hair straightening potion to flatten the usual rough mess on top of his head, and made sure to shower thoroughly this morning. Harry's two familiars Shakira and Sly were standing behind him giving him strange looks, Harry turned to them saying, "I can't help it I'm nervous."

As Harry turned once again to look for problems a voice called from the bottom of the stairs, "Harry, come on we're going to be late!" Harry's Dad (Sirius Black) called to him, Harry had been adopted by his godfather Sirius and Sirius' partner Remus Lupin, who was Harry's former DAD professor and the werewolf who had accidentally sired Harry's own condition four years ago, last year. Harry shouted back, "I'm coming!"

And turned to walk down the stairs with Shakira and Sly close behind as always, Sirius and Remus were both standing there dressed in suits, a bouquet of red roses sat at the bottom of the stairs and Harry picked them up as he walked to the floo. Harry stood there for a few minutes trying to drum up some of his Gryffindor courage so he could go through to the destination. Remus put a hand on his shoulder as Sirius put one on the other Remus spoke first, "Harry, I know this isn't easy, and if you want to wait…"

Harry cut him off, "No, it has to be today."

Harry picked up the floo powder and tossed it into the fire shouting the address, Harry came out in a small pup crowded with people, for once he was lucky enough not to draw attention as he walked out the door. Remus and Sirius appeared next to Harry momentarily with a loud crack of apparition. Sirius was holding Shakira in his arms while Remus held Sly. They put the animals down and followed Harry as he turned and walked down the road. Standing at the end of the street were two figures, one was tall dressed in an elegant black suit, the other was smaller and wore a dark green dress with her hair done up. Harry gave a shaky smile as he walked over and kissed his mate Serenity Snape on the cheek, "Thanks for coming both of you."

Serenity said, "Of course Harry, I would never miss this." Serenity bent down and scratched both animals between the ears as a greeting then stood and hugged Harry again.

Severus said, "I was surprised you asked me to come as well."

Harry turned to his Potions Professor, the tow of them had hated each other during most of Harry's time at Hogwarts, but last year they had made a truce and Harry had even apprenticed himself to Severus in order to receive training in magical combat and learn about wizarding culture The two of them had become close, but this was a new step for them. Harry said, "I needed to have at least one person here who had the potential to not loose it completely. I also think you have as much of a right to be here as anyone else."

Severus nodded his understanding and fell back to walk between Harry and Serenity, and Sirius and Remus.

As they continued down the lane Harry turned a corner to find Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger waiting for them. Harry embraced them both and thanked them for coming then took a deep steadying breath and turned back to his parents, "where are they?"

No clarification was needed, Sirius pointed, "straight down on the left when you go in just keep walking forward they're right in the center." Harry swallowed hard as he nodded and began walking again. Harry knew the group of them must make such a strange sight, but he couldn't be bothered to worry about it. Harry felt like he was walking through mud as he continued down the street which now seemed never ending. Finally, he turned and entered the graveyard they had come to visit. Harry kept walking clutching the roses in his hand and feeling the thorns cutting into his palms. Shakira and Sly trotted up to him whining and rubbed his calves with their noses in a practiced gesture.

Harry relaxed a little until he got to the headstone which read:

James Edward Potter

Born 27 March 1960

Died 31 October 1980

Prongs

Beloved Husband and father

Marauders forever

Next to the inscription was another one:

Lily Marie Evans-Potter

Born 30 January 1960

Died 31 October 1980

Beloved wife and mother

May the angels lead you into paradise.

At the bottom was the line The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed Is Death (Rowling, 2007, p. 328)

Harry felt his knees give out as he sank to the ground. Harry felt as though someone had punched him in the stomach, he had always known his parents were dead, but seeing this somehow made it feel like he had learnt he was an orphan all over again. Harry sat there for a while feeling sticks and dirt digging into his knees and not caring. Harry felt so many things at once he didn't know what to do, he was angry, he was sad, he was confused, he was devastated. After a few moments Sirius put his hands on his sons shoulder and said, "Let it out, Harry there is no right and no wrong way to deal with this, just let it go and do what feels right to you."

As though those words were some kind of switch Harry instantly burst into tears as a loud scream broke out of his mouth. Harry shouted, he didn't use any words he just shouted, finally something came through, "I hate you, I hate you! Why did you have to leave me alone? Come back, please come back."

Harry started sobbing as his parents wrapped him in a hug, soon several other pairs of arms joined him and for a long time Harry sat there crying being held by his family. Eventually Harry turned to his dad's and asked the question he'd been wondering his entire life, "Why did they have to die?"

Sirius and Remus were both in tears, Remus answered first, "I don't know Harry, I just don't know."

Harry leaned back into his parents and just sat there starring at the headstone as though it could somehow answer his questions or help him understand the confusion he had just been hit with. Harry had thought he was ready for this, but seeing the gravestone somehow made everything seem more real, Harry had always know his parents were dead and he had given up the hope that someone had made some kind of mistake and his parents would come knocking on the door one day years ago. However, seeing their names etched in stone right now made Harry realize how truly permanent his situation was. Yes, things had gotten better, he was away from the Dursley family he'd been adopted by two men who loved him like crazy, and Voldemort was dead. However, Harry couldn't help feeling different from everyone else as he starred at gravestone in front of him.

Harry sat there until his knees started to go nub, then he turned to his mother and father and said, "I miss you both so much. I'm happy with Dad and Papa and I know things will be better now, but I can't help wondering 'what if' I use to ask myself that question at the Dursley's house a lot I even use to fantasize about you coming to get me. It was always the same fantasy, I'd be scrubbing the kitchen floor on my hands and knees. My nose would be running from the smell of the cleanser and my legs and back would be sore then the bell would ring and I'd get up to answer it and there you'd be."

Harry paused starring off into space as though he could see his parent in front of him, "You'd tell me that you were sorry you had to go away for so long, but you would do whatever you had to do to make it up to me. Then I'd get my things and we would leave together. Sometimes it seemed so real, I'd wake up at Privet Drive and wonder why I was still there and where you had gone."

Harry carefully placed the flowers on the grave saying, "I wish we'd had more time together, that I could have really gotten to know the two of you and you could have gotten to know me as well. It's not fair."

Sirius said, "No it isn't"

Harry looked at the last line saying, "What about that last line? It sounds like something death eaters say."

Remus shook his head, "It doesn't mean living forever, it means having your memory and all that you are live on after death."

Harry nodded, they all stood there for a while, finally Harry turned and started walking down the road, Sirius said, "You go straight down and turn right in two blocks."

Harry nodded and continued walking after a while he saw a large obelisk standing as a war memorial, then he stepped closer and gasped. The war memorial was gone, it was now a statue of three people. James and Lily Potter were sitting with baby Harry held securely in Lily's arms. Harry starred at it in confusion, he never knew there was a memorial, he wasn't sure how he felt about it. Somehow it felt wrong to him for there to be a memorial just for him and his family, but not for anyone else. Neville had lost just as much to Voldemort as Harry and so had Molly Weasley, whose family the Prewits had been killed, and many others. Harry starred at the statue of himself as a baby looking safe and happy with no scar on his face.

Finally Harry turned and started walking back the way he'd been going. After a while they came to the house Harry had been looking for. The house was covered in ivy, the house was surrounded by hedges and waist high grass. The right side of the floor had been blown apart and Harry knew that was where the curse had backfired that night, there was a sign in front, 'on this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981, Lily and James Potter lost their lives. Their son Harry remains the only wizard ever to have survived the Killing curse. This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family' (Rowling, 2007, p.332-333).

Several people had written across it 'good luck Harry'

'Give the Dark Lord a good one for me'

Hermione said, "They shouldn't have written on that."

Harry shook his head, "I like it, and I think they would have liked it as well."

Harry sighed heavily as he looked at the house and for a moment let himself wonder 'what if?' Harry tried to picture living in that house and growing up with his parents. Harry closed his eyes and imagined waking up in a room with pictures of him and his parents on the walls and old toys or stuffed animals on the shelves. Harry saw quidditch posters and birthday cards pinned up, he imagined walking downstairs to a warm yellow kitchen (although he truthfully had no idea what color the kitchen was) and smelling eggs cooking. Harry saw his mother by the stove making breakfast the way his aunt Petunia always had, he imagined walking over and helping her while his father set the table. The three of them having breakfast, talking about their plans for the day and what was going on in the world, Harry finally getting a chance to be a part of a normal family and loving it.

Then just as quickly the vision changed and Harry remembered last week, he had woken up in his bedroom at Grimmauld and gone downstairs and had breakfast with Remus and Sirius. For the first time that day Harry smiled, it was only a half smile, but it was still there. Harry realized that while it may not be what he had always expected he did have a family now and with their help he could recover from the war and hopefully find a normal life for himself.

Harry turned and gave his Dad and his Papa a hug saying, "Thank you." Then he turned to his friends saying, "Thank you all, this means a lot to me."

Luna said, "You're welcome, it's a very nice house."

The others looked at her like she was nuts, but Harry, Remus and Sirius all smiled. Harry even turned back around and nodded back at Godrics Hollow, "It is isn't it?"

Harry walked over to Serenity and pulled her into a hug, she returned it quickly and the two of them just stood there in front of the ruins of Harry's childhood home. Harry sent a silent prayer to whoever might be listening that he and Serenity would not meet a similar fate as his parents. The group of people walked aimlessly through the small town, Remus and Sirius would occasionally tell stories about Harry as a baby or James and Lily at school.

Remus talked about the time Lily had jinxed James to make him bald for a month when he wouldn't stop teasing Severus about his greasy hairdo. Sirius talked about how he had given Harry a broom for his first birthday and baby Harry had zoomed around the house in it. He also talked about how Harry would always run naked through the house when his parents took his clothes off for a bath. Harry's face was furiously red by the time they were finished, but he couldn't help smiling hearing about his parents.

Sirius also talked about how Harry had difficulties sleeping as a baby so Lily would have to sing to him, no matter how fussy Harry was Lily could always calm him down by singing the Beattles to him, apparently 'Hey Jude' was a song the infant had always found soothing. By the time lunch rolled around they were all ready to leave. Harry thanked them all individually again and then he floo'd back home with Remus and Sirius taking Shakira and Sly.

They arrived home and Remus made a bowl of warm chicken soup with bread for all of them, Harry only managed to eat about half of it. After lunch Harry wasn't sure what to do, he felt over whelmed, there were so many different feelings running through his head Harry wasn't sure what to feel. Sirius could see Harry's distress he turned to Remus and the two of them walked over to the couch were Harry was sitting, starring at the fire as though it held all of the answers to his problems. Shakira and Sly were sitting next to Harry knees leaning their heads on his legs while Harry scratched them behind the ears absentmindedly. Remus and Sirius two of them sat down on either side of Harry. Remus spoke first, "Harry, I know today was hard for you, but we're here if you need to talk to someone or yell, or scream, or swear, or cry. Like Sirius said in the graveyard there is no wrong feeling."

Harry starred into the fire, "I honestly don't know it's all so much."

They each pulled Harry into a one armed hug as Sirius said, "I know Harry, we felt the same thing when your parents died and still do today."

Harry leaned his head on his Dad's shoulder, "It just hurts so much."

Harry felt tears falling again as his parents pulled him closer, Remus said, "We know Cub we know."

They spent most of the day together, sometimes they talked, a lot of times they cried, and sometimes they just sat together comforting each other. Harry ended up falling asleep on the couch cuddling up to his parents. Harry woke up in their bed next to Sirius and smiled, he'd never had the luxury of sleeping in his parents bed after a nightmare or hard day and this was something he needed. Granted Harry hadn't climbed in on his own but it was still a nice feeling.

Harry lay there for a while and finally stood to shower, as he came out Harry smelled French toast and bacon cooking and smiled. French toast and bacon was his favorite meal and both his parents knew it. Harry came downstairs and sighed in relief to see his Papa cooking the meal, the last time Sirius had tried to cook anything everything ended up tasting like one of those gross potato chips you always find at the bottom of the bag. Sirius joined them and they ate a nice breakfast together.

Sirius asked, "So Kiddo what do you want to do today?"

Before Harry could answer and unfamiliar eagle owl flew into the window clutching a letter. The tree men stood back holding their wands up in case of an attack. Voldermort was dead, but several of his more prominent followers had managed to escape jail (again) and even the death eaters in jail could still be dangerous because they had family members who would love to get even with Harry and his family for what had happened.

Remus cast a strong diagnostic spell on the owl and the letter, once it cleared Sirius levitated the letter away from the owl and used a spell to open it. The three of them stood there waiting to see what would happen. Finally when nothing did Remus stepped forward and started to read, "It's from the Malfoy's."

Harry was so shocked he stepped forward and took the letter, "What?"

Harry looked at the letter and sure enough there was the Malfoy family crest on the top, Harry started to read:

_Dear Mr. Potter-Black,_

_ As the head of the Malfoy family I, Lucius Abraxus Malfoy would like to offer you my personal thanks for saving the life of my son Draconias Lucius Malfoy during the battle at Hogwarts three months ago. As you may know such actions do not go unrewarded in the wizarding world and I would like for you to contact me so that we may meet and discuss what reward you would like to receive in gratitude for your bravery. _

_ I would be willing to meet you in any place you choose and whatever time you like as long as you provide me with advance notice so that I may clear my schedule before hand. Please contact me as soon as it is convenient to you. Thank you for your actions and consideration._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Lucius Abraxus Malfoy_

The three of them stood in shock starring at one another, as Harry looked around he could see that they were all wondering the same question, now what?

a/n that's all for now if you have any opinions about what Harry should ask the Malfoy's for your opinion is welcome.


	2. Malfoy family

A Meeting with the Malfoy's

Harry starred at the letter in his hands still not sure what to do, "How do we even know this isn't some kind of trick?"

Sirius said, "Because the Malfoy's are purebloods and as such there are certain traditions and rules of etiquette that they will not break. One tradition is the right of protection. Anyone invited to the home of a pureblood to discuss the payment of a debt, like the one Draco owes you, is under the specific protection of the family. If that person is harmed in any way, by either the person who is inviting them or whoever else comes to the home, the family will lose any and all political and social standing (they would essentially become lepers in Wizarding Society) they would lose any formal titles they hold and all of their assets would be consolidated and given to the closest living relatives of the dead guest."

Harry nodded, "so what do we do?"

Remus said, "Well it's up to you Cub, you may not want to go right now, but if you don't the Malfoy's will keep bothering you about it. Once you meet with them you can ask for anything you like as much or as little as you want and Sirius and I will support you no matter what this is all up to you."

Harry bit his lip thoughtfully, "I could make them donate their entire fortune to charity organizations."

Sirius snorted, "Yes but if you did they would probably hate you and come after you later the Malfoy family is very powerful and very dangerous as enemies even now."

Harry nodded but gave them a mischievous smile that was pure marauders, "You got admit it would be funny."

Sirius gave a laugh, "That it would kiddo."

Harry said, "I think the end of the week is good then we will be done with the Malfoy's before all the insanity for Bill and Fluer's wedding starts up and I want you both to go with me, I don't care about any hospitality rules I don't trust them."

Sirius nodded, "We certainly understand that Kiddo."

Harry took a blank piece of parchment and said anytime on Friday would be fine, then sent it back with the eagle owl.

Harry asked, "So what will the Malfoy's offer me? Last year Professor Snape told me about families offering 'lesser family members' (which I still think is completely disgusting) but the Malfoy's can't do that Draco's an only child."

Sirius shrugged, "They may offer you a house elf."

Harry pointed out, "But I freed Dobby years ago."

Remus piped up, "Yes, but many old pureblood families like the Malfoy's often have more than one house elf. Usually they inherit or buy other elves from family members or other pureblood families and then the elves have children and before you know it you've got your own staff. They might also offer you one of their estates or even a title."

Harry wrinkled his brow, "Title?"

Sirius nodded, "Some pureblood families will marry squib children into muggle royal or noble families. In their opinion those are the only kinds of muggles worth associating with. I believe Prince Charles has several distant magical relations and the Malfoy's are probably related to him through some convoluted fashion or another. As such many hold titles and can choose to share them with others by adopting those people into their families or giving them a title of their own."

Harry felt himself go a little green, "So if there were some kind of great royal tragedy Draco could become king of England?"

Sirius shook his head, "It's highly unlikely Kiddo, most connections between royals and magical families are fairly distant. Draco would probably be 100th in line for the throne the odds of him becoming king of anything are about the same as the odds of winning the lottery."

Harry relaxed a bit, "I don't think I'd want a title or to be a noble being the Boy-Who-Lived and the Man-Who-Defeated-Voldemort is quite enough thank you very much."

Remus said, "You could look over their ownings and estates perhaps choose one you like."

Harry thought for a moment, "that wouldn't be too bad, but I have my own to deal with, my 17th birthdays is less than a month away and then I become Lord Potter and inherit all of my dads' properties."

Remus answered, "I know it'll be hard to handle all of that, but we'll help you and I'm sure Bill would be willing to give you a hand as well (after his honeymoon of course)."

Sirius snickered, "Yeah, I think Bills' going to be busy for a while, like the next month or so."

Harry gave a light laugh and sighed heavily as his thoughts drifted back to the graveyard at Godric's Hollow and the ruined house he'd seen. The images kept playing over and over in his head and Harry had a feeling they would continue to do so for many years."

Remus noticed Harry was gazing off in the distance as though he was trying to see something miles away, "You're still thinking about James and Lily."

It wasn't a question but Harry answered anyway, "Yes." He turned back to his parents and said, "I love you, both of you Dad and Papa, but I can't help wondering. What would things have been like if they had raised me what would it have been like if they never died? I know I'll never get an answer, but I can't help wondering."

Sirius nodded as he walked over to stand in front of Harry he placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and looked him in the eye as he said, "I understand Harry, to this day I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't gone after Peter? What would have happened if I had been able to prove my innocence and raise you like your parents wanted? It's something you will probably never stop wondering about, but the important thing to remember is don't let it rule your life. If we get consumed by what could have been or what might be we lose what is."

Harry gave a small smile, "Dumbledore said almost the exact same thing to me my first year at Hogwarts when I found the mirror of Erised."

Remus and Sirius pulled Harry into a hug which he returned as fiercely as he could. The rest of the day was relatively quiet. Harry spent the rest of the week talking to his parents about his biological parents. Harry heard stories about their years at Hogwarts and how Lily had gotten the Marauders addicted to Muggle movies by taking them to a bunch of film festivals. Apparently Remus found the "Wolfman' movies incredibly funny. Harry also talked to Griphook and was given a basic understanding of Malfoy family holdings and investments (as someone who they owed a life debt to Harry had the right to look into their finances).

Finally Friday arrived, Harry put on a nice pair of robes so he looked clean and well put together, but not too dressy. He wasn't going to dress up especially for the Malfoy family even if they were acting nicer since Voldemort almost killed Draco. Sirius wore a darks blue robe with an open front and loose fitting black trousers with a button up gray shirt it was a nice outfit that would also give him the ability to move and fight if necessary. Remus wore a robe cut in a similar style to Sirius' but his was a dark red, his pants were charcoal gray and his long sleeved shirt was brown. Like Harry the two men had their wands in wand holsters at their wrists, Harry also carried his emergency portkey and a few Weasley joke items that would prove useful in a duel if it came down to a fight.

The three of them apparated to the edge of the Malfoy estate. Harry couldn't help looking around impressed. Draco had been right to brag about his family home, the house was huge, surrounded by massive grounds with flower beds and pruned shrubs cut to look like various magical creatures. The rest of the view was hidden by the sight in front of them. The house had a large rot iron gate with a large letter M on it surrounded by hedges, Sirius walked forward and said, "Harry James Remus Potter-Black and his parents have arrived to speak with the Malfoy family".

A moment later Lucius Malfoy appeared in front of them as the gate swung open, Lucius had his long hair pulled back from his face and wore fine gray silk robes that enhanced the look of his hair and eyes. Lucius stepped forward and walked up to Harry then bowed at the waist causing Harry to raise his eyebrows in shock. Lucius spoke, "I welcome you to our home Mr. Potter."

"Potter-Black" Harry corrected instantly."

Lucius nodded, "Potter-Black, I thank you and your family for coming and would appreciate it if you would follow me in so that we can discuss the terms of your reward for our gratitude."

Harry didn't like all of the protocols and rules, but his time with Severus had taught him to respect them and so he responded correctly, "Thank you for inviting us to you home Lord Malfoy we would be honored to enter your estate and speak with you and your family."

Lucius turned and walked down the long lane, as the hedges cleared Harry saw the grounds open up before him. Harry couldn't hold in a gasp as he took them in, the grounds were huge and absolutely gorgeous, there was a horse stable behind the large and elegant manor. As Harry looked around he heard a squawk from his right and turned to see two albino peacocks strutting along the walk. Harry shook his head at them as they walked into the manor, Draco and Narcissa stood in the large entry way, there were portraits hanging on the walls who were obviously Malfoy family members. A huge marble staircase stood in from of them with elegant redwood banisters. The entire effect was ostentatious and Harry though it was little too show-offy.

Draco stood to the side nervously fidgeting, he wore a Slytherin green robe with a snake necklace, next to him his mother stood wearing a light blue dress that had odd sort of pattern on it that Harry could quite make out. The two of them bowed and welcomed them to Malfoy Manor then Lucius lead them into the living room. The couch looked like something from a French romantic painting. It was huge with carved feet made to look like snake heads, the fabric was dark leather and as Harry sat down it felt hard and unyielding just like the family it belonged to. There were three matching chairs were the Malfoy's sat. Remus stood behind the couch covering the two of them as Sirius sat on the couch with Harry keeping an eye on the Malfoy family.

Lucius spoke, "Mr. Potter-Black I thank you for saving my sons life, we wish to offer you compensation in gratitude for your actions. As you may know it is typical to offer a lesser family member to someone in gratitude for such actions."

Harry nodded feeling his stomach squirm as Lucius continued, "Our son is an only child and we have no other relatives to offer, but we can give you something of high value."

Lucius snapped his fingers and a moment later a house elf stood there holding a baby elf in her arms. The baby was small, about the size of a kitten, and wrapped in a blue sock. The elf stood looking terrified, she (for Harry assumed the elf was female) had the same bat like ears all elves had, her nose was small and squashed with a bit of a snoutish quality to it, she wore a filthy rag around her and Harry couldn't help feeling sorry for her, he knew instantly that he had to take these two home with him, but he also knew there needed to be more to it.

Lucius said, "this elf, whose name is Tilly, and her son Bibby are both in good health and would make fine servants you may have one or the other or both if you like."

Harry felt ill, "I would be happy to accept them both."

The Malfoy's looked relieved, but Harry continued, "However, I would like to request additional compensation."

Lucius looked like he had swallowed a lemon, "Such as?"

Harry fought a smirk, "I believe you are distantly related to the Weasley family, they are good people who are like family to me, but they are poor and many of their possessions were destroyed in the war. Worst of all they lost a son. Nothing can make up for Fred, but the family needs something now. If you will allow me to look over your estates I will select one that you will give to the Weasley family, make it anonymous tell them they have received it because the heir has recently come of age. Also, I would like you to make a donation to Saint Mungos for the care of Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom, and a donation to the Hogwarts fund that assists students who can not afford their own supplies. As well as the fund Kingsley has created to repair the damage Voldemort did to the wizarding world

Lucius's face went dark, "and where will these funds come from?"

Harry smirked, "I know for a fact your family holds stock in a well-known maker of broomsticks and one of their brands has sold over ten thousand items."

Lucius asked, "How do you know that?"

Harry asked, "Do you honestly think that I would come into this without any knowledge of your family? I also know that you are the sole owner of the only Brittish company that manufactures spider silk robes I believe the fund from those two assets are more than enough to pay for what I ask."

Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose, "Anything else?"

Harry nodded, "There is one last thing, I will soon gain control of my family's finances and intend to create an orphanage for orphaned magical children. I would appreciate your support in getting it up and running."

Lucius sighed, "How much?"

Harry shook his head, "You misunderstand me Mr. Malfoy I mean your political support, money is not an issue for me, but I do not know politics as well as you do. Your family has suffered since Voldemort's second down fall, but you still hold a lot of political standing and I know many of the Ministry's high ranking employees owe you big favors. Kingsley will be happy to help me create this orphanage, but there are some who will oppose it and if you could help me cut through some of the red tape it will help a great deal."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Harry sighed, "This isn't just for children whose parents were killed by Voldemort or death eaters, it will also help children of death eaters who have nowhere else to go. Kingsley will do his best to protect these children, but once they are sent to an institution or someone's home they could be mistreated by those who are meant to care for them or other children. If we let these kids fall to the wayside they could easily rise up to become the next Voldemort. What's more I want to ensure they are well cared for."

Lucius asked, "Why?" again.

Harry leaned his head back and sighed, "not many people know this and I would appreciate it if you treated the information I am about to give you with…." Harry searched for an appropriate word and finally added, "Discretion. My aunt and uncle never cared for me, they made it clear from the moment I arrived in their home they wanted nothing more to do with me than was absolutely necessary. For the first ten years of my life I slept in a cupboard underneath the stairs that was only about five feet high, I always wore my cousins ratty hand me downs, never had toys of my own, and wasn't fed properly. I spent most of my childhood dodging blows and hiding from my uncle when he got drunk. My childhood was not a happy one and I swore one day I would do all I could to protect other children like me. What's more if things had been only slightly different I could have been the worst dark wizard to ever live and Voldemort could have been the savior of the wizarding world. Not many people know this, but the two of us had a lot in common and led similar lives, it was the moral choices that made us truly different. I know what it feels like to be pushed to your limits and how close it can bring you to falling off the edge, and how hard it is to get back once you have fallen. I want to help others so they don't have to go through that."

Draco spoke up for the first time since they had arrived, "you were abused?"

Harry sighed, "Yes and no, my aunt and uncle were not kind to me they never wanted me in their house and made sure I knew it constantly, they never really got me gifts aside from cheap stuff like an old pair of Vernon's sock or a fifty pence. My uncle would come after me when he was drunk, but he rarely found me and usually he would just swear at me and smack me around. I learned to dodge blows from an early age and was often smacked and hit, but never outright beaten or sexually abused. I know it sounds weird, but I am fairly lucky. A lot of kids suffered worse than what I went through, that doesn't make it right or o.k., but it is something for me to remember. I want to do all I can to stop things like that, I'm going to be talking to Kingsley about doing more in the muggle and magical world to monitor, detect, and stop child abuse. The orphanage is one step in that direction."

Draco looked completely shocked while Lucius looked a little angry at his son for speaking out of turn. Lucius asked, "how much are we talking about in total?"

Harry smirked, "I thought you could use the entirety of both investments for these donations."

Lucius looked like he'd swallowed a lemon, "You expect me to donate $10 million galleons to these charities?"

Harry kept his face blank, "yes."

Lucius' face darkened. "Why?"

Harry said, "for starters you are required to comply with my request. What's more your family has a current net income of $10 billion galleons, $10 million is less than a tenth of your total ownings. Even with the costs you have to pay to maintain your estates you can spare it. Finally, your family's standing has fallen significantly in Wizarding society people believe that you got off easy again. There's an old muggle saying, 'fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me' people were willing to accept you (to a degree) after the first war, but they are more cautious about it this time around. Donating to charities will improve how people see you and add to your public image while also (hopefully) putting you on the right path to making amends for your actions. I believe you are interested in doing just that?"

Lucius kept his glare, but said, "yes we do want to make amends, you don't understand totally. It wasn't just the fact that the Dark Lord tried to kill Draco that changed our opinion about his ways it was the results of him staying here in our home and what he did during that time which revealed the truth to us all. I will not go into details about what happened, it is a personal matter and something that you do not need to hear."

Harry nodded, "you're right, I don't need to hear because I know." Harry lifted his fringe to show his scar, "I had visions of Voldemort during the war, I saw what he did to others and felt it as well. I don't need you to tell me what Voldemort did because I know, and what I don't know I can guess."

Lucius closed his eyes, "Children should not see those things."

Harry shrugged, "Why not? Children were often victims of Voldemort if those things could be done to them then I can see them."

Lucius looked Harry straight in the eye, "I will not lie to you Mr. Potter-Black I am not now and have never been a nice man, and that is something I will continue to work on, but I doubt will change much. However, one thing that I have always disapproved is the torturing of children. Even if they are muggle they do not deserve such things. Whenever there was a death eater raid on muggle villages I would do all I could to get children out. I would often look the other way or distract other followers while families escaped, when that wasn't possible I would."

Lucius took a deep breath, "I would kill them quickly to avoid that fate, it may not seem kind, but it was better than the alternative."

Harry sighed heavily, "I know, I honestly can't blame you for that or say that I wouldn't do the same thing in your position."

Lucius nodded and reached out to shake Harry's hand saying, "We agree to your terms."

Harry shook saying, "Our debt is settled."

Lucius then placed a hand in his pocket (causing Remus and Sirius to pull out there wands) and pulled out a sock which Harry assumer belonged to Tilly, "I give you this token to transfer ownership of my servants to your care."

Harry took it (after Sirius had scanned it twice for hexes), "I accept these two servants into my home and thank you for your gift."

Lucius stood and Harry followed suit, they all shook hands and then Draco walked them back to the entry way. When they got there Draco turned to Harry, "Look Potter."

"Potter-Black" Harry correct automatically.

Draco nodded, "Potter-Black, we've never gotten along, and you didn't have to do what you did, I just want to say thank you and I'm sorry for all the shit I put you through over the years."

Harry said, "I accept you're apology, but I can't just forget it all."

Draco sighed, "I wouldn't expect you to, but I want you to know I'm going to change and I would like to personally offer you something." Draco reached into his robes and pulled out a large pewter snake clasp, "it's charmed to offer protection from lower level curses."

Remus and Sirius both scanned it first, Harry didn't know why they needed to when he could sense magic, but they insisted there were things Harry might miss. Once Sirius and Remus gave their approval Harry accepted it and they left for home. Shakira and Sly pounced on Harry the second he arrived. They started licking his entire face, the two animals had obviously sense the distress around them all when they left and were happy they had arrived safely.

Harry laughed loudly, glad that he no longer had to wear glasses because they would have broken by now, and said, "o.k. down guys down."

The two animals finally backed down and a small sniffle came from the right, Harry turned and saw Tilly standing there with Bibby in her arms. Harry gently walked over to her, Tilly shuddered slightly and held her son close as Harry began to speak, "hello Tilly, I know you must be very scared right now, but I want you to know I took you in because I wanted to protect you from any bad things that have happened to you. You don't have to worry about anything here, we will take good care of you and Bibby and never hurt either of you."

Tilly looked scared, but she finally spoke in a high squeaky voice, "Tilly is a good house elf she will keep her silence Master doesn't need to worry about Tilly making Master look bad."

Harry shook his head, "I'm not worried about that, you will be treated well here. There are a few rules for house elves who serve us, first of all if you want freedom you can have it and stay here as a free elf and receive paying for your work."

Tilly looked absolutely terrified at the idea, but Harry continued, "Second, you will not punish yourself or hurt yourself in anyway, if you do something wrong we will punish you, but we will not hurt you or ask someone else to hurt you. Three, you do not need to work around the clock, you will get breaks throughout the day and you stop work at 8 every night unless you're in the middle of something in which case you will be done as soon as you finish. You may use your free time for whatever you like and you will receive regular medical check ups from Madame Pomfrey who is a trusted friend of ours."

Tilly looked completely terrified and totally unsure, finally she asked, "why would Master waste money and other things on house elves?"

Harry said, "You and Bibby and our other elves are not a waste and we want to help you and be kind to you because you deserve it. Now Dobby!"

A moment later the elf appeared wearing a pair of blinding green shorts and a orange shirt, "Yes Harry Potter-Black sir."

Harry smiled, "Dobby this is Tilly and her son Bibby they are our new house elves, would you please give them a tour of the grounds and show them the house elf quarters."

Dobby nodded, "Oh yes Harry Potter-Black sir, Dobby would be honored." Dobby turned to Tilly, who looked at him like he had three heads, and said, "Please be coming with Dobby miss."

A moment later Dobby disappeared with a crack and Tilly followed bringing Bibby with her. 

Harry sighed, "it's going to be hard helping her recover from whatever the Malfoy's or Voldemort did to her isn't it?"

Remus said, "Yes, but this is a good start, I think part of the reason she was so nervous was because we are both werewolves."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "You think Draco would tell his servants about us?"

Remus shook his head, "He wouldn't need to house elves are magical creatures and as such they can sense other magical creatures including werewolves."

Harry nodded, he supposed that made sense, Harry sighed, "I'm going to go change it's been a long day and I am tired."

Sirius said, "We all are, we'll have lunch soon and maybe go flying."

Harry brightened as he ran upstairs, he changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt then let Hedwig out of her cage as he sprinted down for lunch. They had pepperoni pizza and a salad, after waiting a half an hour for the food to settle the three of them went outside to fly. They took off and began tossing a quaffle back and forth, Hedwig flew next to Harry gliding in front of him and weaving to and frow. After tossing the quaffle they began racing back and forth, Harry raced up and dove down as Sirius swung around to the side. Remus flew up form under and then did 360 turn in the air.

Harry whistled impressively as he turned and twisted his broom, the three of them spent the rest of the day laughing and flying around blowing off steam and letting the tension that had been building the last week out as they spent time together with each other.

a/n that's all for now next chap Bills wedding and possibly Harry's birthday any opinions on b-day gifts speak now.


	3. Wedding bells ring

Wedding bells ring:

Sirius and Remus spent a lot of time alone with Harry over the next few days just giving him the time he needed to be with them as a family. Harry was able to relax and get himself together as Bill and Fluer's wedding approached. The wedding was scheduled for a week before the full moon, Harry, Remus, and Sirius (with Remus and Sirius carrying Shakira and Sly) arrived at the Burrow to find it an organized chaos. Molly Weasley was standing in the kitchen stirring a bowl of chocolate as she gave orders, "George, go help your father put up the tent with Charlie and Hermione, then start getting the benches and tables ready. Ginny I'll need you to put up the decorations with your brothers after the tent is ready and give me a hand with the food." Shakira and Sly ran outside to run around and stay out of everyone's way.

Ginny made a face, "Why can't George help with the food?"

Molly gave Ginny a look, "Do you really need me to answer that question?"

Ginny nodded in understanding as Harry walked forward, "Mrs. Weasley I can help you with the food."

Molly smiled, "Oh Harry it's always so nice to see you. I would love your help."

Harry pulled an extra apron off the hook (it was plain blue with a brown stripe on the outside) and started helping Molly with the food. For once Harry was grateful for the Dursley's forcing him to prepare the majority of the meals of at Privet Drive, Molly was a good cook and use to handling large meals, but this wasn't just a big family dinner it was a huge meal for over a hundred people and Molly needed all hands on deck.

Harry watched through the window as Mr. Weasley and his children put up the tent while Sirius and Remus went back and forth between the kitchen helping to put away arriving gifts and running things in and out of the house as needed. After the food was ready Harry sat on the couch to relax he was sweating from the heat of the oven and his feet were sore from standing so long he needed a break. Harry grabbed a glass of pumpkin juice and some potato chips just as Bill walked in, "Hey, Bill how are you doing? Nervous?"

Bill turned and grinned causing the scars on his face to stand out a little more saying, "no, I'm not nervous, but I've got this weird craving for something I can't put my finger on. I feel thirsty, but water doesn't seem to help."

Harry thought for a moment before giving a small grin, "Bill, do you have a kind of metallic/coppery taste in your mouth?"

Bill's nodded, "Yes exactly you know what it is?"

Harry pulled a blood lolly from his pocket and handed it to Bill, "Try this."

Bill started sucking on the lolly and after a few minutes he bit down and Harry heard a familiar crack. Once Bill finished Harry said, "It's a craving for fresh blood all werewolves get it. Even though you're not a full werewolf you still have a lot of our traits."

Bill nodded, "I know, last full moon I got really moody and snippy at everyone I spent the night locked in the basement to be sure. I tore most of the furniture apart but didn't transform. Fleur and I have a secure basement set up in our new house she installed a bunch of punching bags and the like so I have something to take my temper out on."

Harry snickered slightly, "Not a bad idea, too bad it won't work on me or Moony. So how's everything going?"

Bill grinned, "I honestly think Mum's more stressed out about this than I am, she and Fleur have been planning everything for weeks. I've been helping out when and where I can, but mostly I'm doing my best to stay out of the way in order to avoid being yelled at."

Harry nodded, "I know how that can go."

Molly's voice came from upstairs, "Bill, you're suit is here come up and try it on so we can see if it needs to be altered again."

Bill said, "Thanks Harry." Then shouted, "coming Mum!" and turned to head upstairs. Harry smiled as he watched Bill go and sat back on the couch. Harry was so worn out he ended up falling asleep on the couch. Remus and Sirius came in after getting everything set up outside, they were laughing and joking around as they came in. Remus sighed, "Bill's going to be very happy, he's a lucky guy to find someone like Fleur."

Sirius gave Remus a sharp punch on the shoulder, "Yeah, maybe we'll be seeing the tell tale red of a little Weasley soon. Moony do you think Fleur is Bill's mate?"

Remus shrugged, "Can't know for certain, Bill won't fully transform and he met Fleur before he was attacked so it is possible he was naturally drawn towards his mate before hand or not. It doesn't matter Bill and Fleur love each other and it's obvious they're meant to be."

Sirius smirked, "sounds familiar."

Remus quirked an eyebrow, "us or Lily and James?"

Sirius shrugged, "Both."

The tow were about to kiss when a small snore came from their left. They turned keeping their hands on their wands and saw their son lying on the couch. Harry's head was back on the arm rest and his mouth was open wide as he snored. They both smothered laughs as Remus walked over and picked Harry up then carried him upstairs to the room the three of them were sharing until the wedding was over.

Harry slept until Molly called everyone down for dinner, because there were so many people at the Burrow they were eating outside. Harry quickly ran a brush through his hair before heading downstairs, a Harry walked into the back yard there was a chorus of, "SURPRISE!"

Harry stepped back in shock there was a huge birthday banner hanging above the table and a cake shaped like a snitch sitting in the center of the table that read 'Happy Birthday Harry'

Sirius and Remus were standing towards the front of the table with Molly and the Snape family, Taylor was looking nervously as he clung to Severus' side Harry thought he was probably edgy being around so many people. Harry grinned, "Thanks, you guys didn't have to do this, with Bill's wedding and all."

Bill spoke up, "Harry Fleur and I don't mind sharing this weekend with you, it's your birthday and we don't mind sharing this weekend with you."

Harry smiled as he walked up and hugged first his parents then Molly and Arthur thanking each of them. Shakira and Sly ran up to Harry as he stepped back and nuzzled against his legs. Harry scratched their heads as he thanked everyone. Harry walked over and pulled Serenity into a hug fighting the urge to pull her into a kiss. However, Serenity didn't seem to care and after a few minutes grabbed the back of his head and pushed her lips to his. Harry smiled while Professor Snape huffed, "Serenity, not in public."

Serenity pulled away as George, Ron, and pretty much everyone else including Harry's parents started to wolf whistle. Harry flushed as he shook Professor Snape's hand shrugging at the scowl on the man's face. Harry bent low to look Taylor in the eyes and said, "Hello Taylor thank you for coming to my birthday party."

Taylor shuffled nervously saying, "hi Harry." Then he handed Harry a small package wrapped with red paper that had little snitches all over it.

Harry took the gift smiling, "Thank you Taylor."

Taylor giggled nervously and hid himself behind Severus once again, Severus gave Taylor a reassuring squeeze saying, "It's not easy for him with some many new people in a new environment. We went over it all last night, but he's still getting accustom to it all."

Harry nodded in understanding, "Sir if you need to leave I completely understand."

Severus smirked, "I was unaware I required your permission Mr. Potter-Black. If Taylor begins to worsen we will leave, but in the meantime I will keep him close and see how he does. It is important he adjust to these situations especially since he be beginning Hogwarts shortly."

Harry asked, "Taylor are you excited about starting Hogwarts?"

Taylor peeked out and nodded slightly, Severus said, "Taylor use your words."

Taylor gave a quiet, "Yes."

Harry asked, "You want to be sorted into Slytherin like your daddy?"

Taylor gave a big grin, "Uh-hu."

Severus gave Taylor a proud look, "I think you would do well in Slytherin, but no matter what house you are sorted in I will be very proud of you."

Taylor blushed as George walked over, 'Hey, quit hogging the guest of honor. Come on Harry let's eat."

George's stomach gave a loud growl and Harry's followed quickly, Harry walked over and sat at the table next to his parents as he looked over at the food for the first time. Molly had made all of Harry's favorites roast beef with cheesy garlic mashed potatoes and a nice salad with Sheppard pie, and fresh made bread as well. Harry served himself a little of everything and started to eat, everyone else dug in and began to talk George, who was sitting across from Harry said, "The shop's doing well. It's not easy now and I'm still staying her e at home, but I'm going to keep working with it."

Harry swallowed, "That's good George is the support group helping?" Harry had told George about muggle support groups a few weeks after the funeral thinking it might be easier for him to talk to other people who had lost loved ones and it was something the entire Weasley family could do.

George nodded, "Yeah a lot, you know Dad's actually talking to a few friends he has at St. Mungo's about setting up similar groups in the Wizarding world or referring wizards to support groups. It's weird the magical community doesn't have anything like that."

Harry shrugged, "it might just be that no one's thought of it before."

George said, "Probably." Then slipped a little something on Ron's plate while he and Hermione were talking. Ron bit into to small blue marshmallow look alike, as he swallowed t down Ron made a face and his skin turned purple as his hair turned neon yellow.

Everyone burst one laughing while Molly said, "George!" Admonishingly George simply shrugged, but Harry thought he saw a small smile on Molly's face.

Ron turned to his brother, "can you give me something to change me back?"

George smirked, "Nope, you'll have to wait until tomorrow for it to wear off, don't worry you'll be fine for the wedding."

Ron scowled, but soon became distracted by the sheppard's pie and other food. Harry noticed that as everyone went back to eating they all checked their plates carefully and several people (including Professor Snape) ran a diagnostic spell on their food to make sure it hadn't been altered.

The rest of the meal passed quietly everyone was laughing and having a good time, Harry saw Tonks sitting next to Charlie saying, "My mother set me up on a blind date with the son of a friend of her." Her voice instantly turned annoyed, "I have never been so bored in my entire life, the man was so incredibly dull it isn't even funny what's worse he's one of those types who drones when talks I don't know what Mum was thinking."

Charlie nodded, "I know how you feel a friend of mine wanted to go out with this great girl he met and she had a sister so I doubled with him, she was a nice girl, but the two of us had absolutely nothing in common. She's one of those people whose idea of spending time in the outdoors means sleeping in a tent in the backyard."

Tonks laughed as she turned her hair bright blue, as everyone finished Molly stood saying, "o.k. now it's time for the big moment the cake." Molly went inside and Sirius and Remus went with they came out carrying a huge snitch shaped cake that read, 'happy 17th Harry!'

Molly put the cake down on the table and everyone started singing happy birthday, Harry blushed slightly still not use to this type of family gathering and positive attention. Sirius lit the candles one top and Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he blew out the candles and made a wish. Everyone clapped as Remus cut the cake and handed out slices. Harry dived into the cake as Serenity asked, "So Harry where are you guys going first?"

Harry smirked he and his parents were spending the year traveling the world and seeing as much as they could. Harry had never really been anywhere and after everything he'd seen and done Harry wanted to experience some of the beauty of the world and relax instead of constantly looking over his shoulder for dark wizards. Harry said, "We're actually starting here in England, my aunt and uncle never took me anywhere the only tourist site I saw were on school field trips so I've been to the tower and Buckingham palace, but that's it. I've never seen Stonehenge or Windsor castle, in fact I've never even seen the ocean."

Serenity gave him a look of wide eyed shock, she had known that Harry's childhood wasn't the greatest, but hearing this was a shock even for her, "Seriously?" Serenity looked completely surprised.

Harry nodded, "Yes, after that we might go to America and then keep working our way around the world, see the great wall of China, the Vatican the Louve."

Serenity smirked, "And Russia."

Harry grinned, "Absolutely, we'll need someone to show us around Russia, someone who know the area and can act as an interpreter for us know anyone who fits the description?"

Serenity feigned puzzlement, "well I don't know, I might be able to think of a few people who could help you out, but I should warn you their services won't be cheap."

Harry nodded, "I'm sure we can work something out."

Harry saw Ron and some of the others roll their eyes at him, but he honestly didn't care. Once the cake was done they started opening gifts, Harry opened Taylor's first just in case he had to leave early.

Taylor's gift was an origami dragon Harry smiled as he held it up, "Thank you it's beautiful."

Taylor blushed as Harry set the dragon on the table and muttered a spell to keep the dragon protected in case anyone accidentally spilled anything on the table or knocked something over. Harry's next gift was from Luna, who sat at the end of the table wearing a neon green dress that made her hair stand out even more. Harry opened it to find a leather bracelet with fine hairs woven into it and a large white centerpiece shaped like a lily.

Harry gave a small smile as he thought of his mother, "thank you Luna what's the hair of?"

Several people looked at Harry quizzically as Luna answered, "threstral." Then everyone nodded in understanding. Despite the tragedies of the war not everyone at the table had seen death and therefore they could not see a thestral or thestral hair.

Harry put the bracelet on as Luna explained, "It's said that threstral hair can protect you against low level curses and even simple muggle dangers as well. No one's really sure of the limits because they're rare, but Daddy says threstral hair also improves you're mental abilities and your ability to find and track nragles, snorlacks', and other magical creatures."

Everyone gave a light laugh, no matter what Luna would always be Luna. The next gift was from Neville, he'd gotten Harry a new sneakerscope, Harry's old one had worn out from age and use. Neville also got Harry something that looked like a rememberall, but it was a dark blue. Harry looked at it curiously before Neville explained, "It's another dark detector I figured with all the death eaters still out there you'd need this when you and your parents are traveling the world it will vibrate if someone with the Dark Mark gets close."

Harry wrinkled his brow curiously, "then why isn't it going off now?"

Harry jerked his head towards Professor Snape and Neville grinned, "it's only designed to go off around loyal Death eaters Professor Snape doesn't qualify."

Harry looked at it curiously, "How does it even know?"

Neville shrugged, "I'm not sure, I just know it works, apparently it's become Ministry policy all employees carry these things they're called buzzers."

Harry made a face at the mention of the current Minister, he still had a lot of issues with Scrimjore and was fairly certain they weren't going to just go away. Still, Harry couldn't help thinking it was a good idea, most death eaters had been capture or killed at Hogwarts. Harry put the 'buzzer' in his pocket and picked up his next gift this one was from George.

Before Harry opened it George said, "It's actually from me and Fred, we were working on it before…."

He trailed off as Harry opened the gift to see what looked like a deflated green muggle balloon, Harry held it up as George grinned, "It's a 'noise maker' blow into it."

Harry put the 'balloon' to his mouth and blew suddenly a noise like a fog horn erupted, Harry found it strange that the sound seemed muffled to him, but everyone else was covering their ears. George explained, "it doesn't ring as loudly to the user. Makes a different noise each time and is always loud great for sneaking up on people."

Harry snickered at the idea of sneaking up behind Malfoy with this, then he heard Taylor whimper. Harry looked over to see the boy clutching his father. Harry instantly went red, "I'm sorry sir."

Professor Snape gave Harry a hard look, and stood taking Taylor for a walk with Serenity following behind looking equally pissed. George shrugged, but Harry thought he saw a glimpse of the red heads old smile on his face. Harry was surprised to see that Hermione had not gotten him a book, instead she'd gotten them tickets to the Bulgaria vs. Wales quidditch match which would occur sometime in late August. Harry whistled as he held the tickets u, Harry knew she'd gotten them from Victor and saw Ron looking sour at the idea so Harry pocketed them quickly.

Ron and Ginny had gotten Harry a variety of sweets, including a box of chocolate frogs which included new cards featuring heroes from the last war. Harry had a feeling his own face would be among those, Ginny and Ron also got Harry a new Wizarding chess set, this one had been carved with lions and other wild cats as the white pieces and wolves and other wild dogs as the black ones. Harry grinned, "this is great where'd you fine this?"

Ron answered, "This new shop opened in Diagon Alley right across from WWW that sells stuff like that."

Harry turned the king black piece over in his hand the piece was excellently carved to look like a wolf with full mane, "thanks guys this is wicked."

Molly made Harry a new sweater (blue with a phoenix on the front), Bill gave Harry a Wizarding pamphlet that gave the conversion rate from galleons to pounds, and other forms of muggle money used in various countries. The pamphlet also had a chart of the differences in the value of the various denominations. Bill also got Harry a Wizarding language book, all you had to do was tell it the language you wanted and the word then it would open and show you what you were looking for. A charm could be activated to have the word repeated out loud for pronunciation. It would be perfect for the trip Harry and his family were taking.

The Snape family came back to the table with Taylor looking much calmer Professor Snape had given Harry a book on Wizarding society and etiquette while Serenity had gotten him a new Wizarding camera and a bottomless backpack he could use for his trip and afterwards as well. Harry opened the gifts from his parents last. Sirius and Remus had bought Harry several things, "this is too much."

Sirius said, "it's not all form us, but some of it are things you will need now that you are of age."

Harry gave a confused look, but tore into two of the gifts, they were small rectangular velvet boxes. Harry opened each to find rings inside, one had the Potter family crest in it and the other had the Black family crest on it. Sirius explained, "They're Lordship rings now that you're of age you should wear them."

Harry said, "But Dad your Lord Black."

Sirius nodded, "Yes, but as my heir you are entitled to wear it, Draco has one as well."

Harry asked, "Is there a Lupin family ring papa?"

Remus shook his head, "No, my family was not pure blood, and certainly not wealthy I'm not lord of anything."

Harry placed a ring on the ring finger of each hand, with the Potter ring on the right. Sirius explained that because Harry was only the 'heir' to the title of Lord Black then he would wear the ring on his non dominant hand until he inherited the title fully. Harry shuddered as he understood that he would not fully inherit the title until his dad died which was a hard thought for him. Harry pushed the idea out of his mind as he opened an envelope that had been sent from Gringotts detailing all of the titles, vaults, and properties he was now in control of. Harry tucked it back into the envelope deciding to look it over carefully after the wedding.

Harry also got a gold pocket watch from his parents that was water proof and would automatically adjust itself to whatever time zone he was in. Harry's final gift from his parents was a small box, Harry opened it to find a toy motorcycle inside, "What?"

Sirius grinned and walked over taking the motorcycle out and putting it on the ground saying, "engorgio."

Harry gasped as the motorbike reverted to it's original size and recognized it as the flying motorcycle Hagrid had delivered him to the Dursley's in. Molly fumed, "Sirius Orion Black you can't give that to him. That blasted bike is far too dangerous and it is illegal!"

Sirius gave Molly a look, "Molly Harry is our son and if we wish to give him a motorcycle he will get one. What's more the bike isn't illegal as long as Harry doesn't use it to fly right Arthur?"

Arthur went red, but nodded just the same trying to ignore his wife's angry glares. Harry ran his hands along the motorcycle, he'd never really ridden one, before and didn't know much about them, but he could tell the bike was beautiful, "Thank you."

Sirius pulled him into a hug which Remus soon joined, "you're welcome Kiddo, but no using that thing until I teach you how and I don't want you on it alone without supervision until after you pass your driving test and have gotten approval from both of us deal?"

Harry nodded, "Deal."

Cake was next, Molly's snitch cake was absolutely delicious and everyone enjoyed the marble cake with strawberry ice cream (Harry's favorite for years). Just as they were finishing there was a loud crack of apparition everyone pulled out their wands and stood starring at the edge of the property until they saw the Minister of Magic and several aurors arrive. Sirius and Remus instantly took a protective stance next to Harry and Severus did the same with Taylor and Serenity while Molly and Arthur gathered their children and Hermione together.

The minister approached and said, "Good day to you, Mr. Potter-Black. I am sorry to disturb you, but there is an important matter we must discuss."

Harry eyed him suspiciously, "And what would that be sir?"

Minister said, "to witness the reading of the will of Albus Percival Wulfirc Brian Dumbledore. You and some of those here have been left bequests by the former Headmaster."

Harry felt a slight surge of anger at the mention of Dumbledore, he still hadn't forgiven him for what had happened at the end of last year, and a rush of curiosity what could Dumbledore have possibly left for him? Harry nodded saying, "Very well sir, shall we do this here or would you prefer to go inside?"

The minister said, "inside please. Mr. Ronald Wealsey, Ms. Hermione Granger, and you as well Mr.'s Lupin-Black you have all been left items from Dumbledore."

Everyone looked around curiously then followed the Minister inside were he opened the will and read aloud, "To Mr. Harry James Potter I leave the snitch he caught during his first quidditch match as a reminder of the rewards of hard work and perseverance. To Ms. Hermione Jean Granger I leave my copy of The Tales of Beadle the Bard in the hope that she will find them entertaining and informative. To Ronald BiliusWeasely."

Ron blushed at the mention of his middle name, but the Minister continued, "I leave my Deluminator, a device of my own making in my hope that when it is darkest he will use it to show him the light. To Sirius Orion Black I leave A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot in the hope that it will assist him in answering some difficult questions he may have about the past. I also remind Sirius to bring his two way mirror on his long journey and check it regularly in case he is in need of assistance or advice. To Remus John Lupin I leave my magic box which can be used to safely store items in. I leave him this in the hope that it will help him find what he is looking for."

The Minister handed Sirius a large, old, cracked book and then gave Remus a dark wooden box, about the size of a an old hairbrush box, that had a beautifully carved Celtic maze on the top. Everyone starred in puzzlement at their gifts, Ron flicked the deluminator open, causing all the lights to go out, then closed it and opened it again returning light to the room. Scrimgeour starred at them as though he expected more, but nothing happened. Finally, Hermione asked, "Sir, Why did it take us so long to receive these items? Shouldn't they have been given to us after the original reading of the will which was immediately after Headmaster Dumbledore's funeral?"

Scrimgeour answered, "They were being held for Ministry inspection."

Hermione looked offended, "That is only supposed to be done when the items are of questionable nature. Did you honestly believe that Albus Dumbledore would try to pass us dark devices?"

Scrimgeour looked angry, "I do not have to justify the decisions of the Ministry of Magic to you young lady."

Harry scowled while Sirius stepped forward, "Yes you do, this young WOMAN is a citizen of the magical world and as the head of the magical government you have a legal obligation to answer to her."

Scrimgeour gave a scowl that would have made Professor Snape proud then said, "Many of these items are years old they had to be examined the books and the box could have both been contaminated with mold."

Harry held up the snitch and pointed to the deluminator, "Did you think these might have mold on them?"

The Minister looked incredibly pissed, "No, but once we had isolated some of the items we kept the mall isolated so that they could be examined properly and given to you together. Besides, they may have been cursed or damaged somehow, it wouldn't be the first time someone had managed to break into Hogwarts and tamper with items. After all you have personal experiences with such matters do you not Mr. Potter-Black."

Harry gave a the Minister cheeky grin, "Well than it's a good thing we had the Ministry finally looking out for our best interests."

Scrimgeour turned red, "Be careful Mr. Potter-Black you may be the Man-Who-Defeated-The-Dark-Lord, but you are still a magical citizen and under the authority of the Ministry, more so because you are a magical beast."

Harry piped up, "I prefer magical being."

Remus added, "And I would like to remind you Minister that despite your beliefs you have no right to threaten our son even if he is a werewolf."

Scrimjore turned to Remus as though he had just seen him, "I was not threatening him, merely reminding him of the limitations that all magical _beings_ must accept and that it is unwise to make unfounded accusations."

Sirius said, "Harry hasn't made any sir, now why don't I escort you out. It is our son's birthday and we would like to celebrate the remainder of the day as a family."

The Minister nodded roughly grabbed his bowler hat and walked out with Sirius looking thoroughly pissed.

Harry turned the snitch around in his hand as Remus said, "Snitches have flesh memories it's possible Scrimgeour expected it to open at your touch."

Harry's eyes widened, "I didn't catch the snitch in my first match."

Remus said, "What are you talking about Harry? Of course you caught it."

Harry shook his head, "no, I didn't I nearly swallowed it."

Harry put the snitch to his mouth and a set of words appeared along the sim, "I open at the close when you come to the end at the beginning."

Everyone starred at each other in shock, what the hell had Dumbledore done now?

a/n all for now wedding next chap.


	4. who was Albus Dumbledore?

Which way?

a/n sorry it's been a while, but such is life.

Everyone starred at the snitch no one quite sure what to so. Harry looked around at the various objects Dumbledore had left all of them trying to decide what in the nine gates of Hell they were supposed to do with all of them or how they even went together. Harry threw his head back and groaned loudly, "you have got to be kidding me, I finally get away from Voldemort and now Dumbledore wants me to go running around the entire bloody planet trying to figure out this nonsense. No, no absolutely positively not. I don't care what happens, I don't care what he wants to teach me, I don't care if the damn world comes to end if I don't do this I am not doing it and that's finally and if Dumbledore doesn't like it then he can come back from the dead and kiss my furry little ass."

Harry looked around to see if someone was going to stand up for the Headmaster and tell Harry that he had to complete the man's last wish, but to his great surprise no one did. Mrs. Weasley didn't even reprimand Harry for his foul language, after a few moments Sirius said, "that's fine Harry, no one is going to force you into something you don't want to do. If you want to tell Dumbledore to shove it we honestly don't care. After everything you've been through and all you've done for us and the Wizarding world as a whole if you say enough is enough that is fine and we will support you 100% of the way."

Harry looked over to Remus who nodded gravely, "Sirius is right Harry, this is your decision and yours alone if you want nothing more to do with Dumbledore from now on it's fine. We will keep these things with us, or just put them away somewhere and forget about them, or throw them in the trash and walk way whatever you want we will support it. In fact you don't even have to go back to Hogwarts next year if you don't want to, we can finish your education by tutoring you at home or you can go to another school in America or somewhere else. You have completed your destiny and faced things grown men have run screaming form. Your life is yours to live and you may do whatever you want with it. Even if all you want to do from now on is sit on the couch and drink butterbeer we don't care it's completely up to you."

Harry turned to Serenity who gave him a cheeky grin, "Hey don't look at me you're the savior of the Wizarding world."

Harry said, "You get a say in all of this to."

Serenity said, "honestly Harry I'm not exactly Dumbledore's biggest fan either. My dad turned spy at his own choice, but Dumbledore knew what he went through every time he went to a death eater meeting and never tried to stop him or make it easier for him to face all that crap."

Harry swallowed, this would be so much easier if they had all argued against him then he could have gotten all huffy and felt justified in blowing Dumbledore off completely. Now, with everyone agreeing with him Harry knew this was going to bug him. Harry sighed heavily feeling like his head was going to explode any minute and said, "alright, we will put this stuff away and forget about it until after the wedding. We are not going to cancel our travel plans and if something comes up we will deal with it then, but for now we have a very important event coming up that has absolutely nothing to do with me." Harry put on a voice of fake dramatics as he swooned, "I don't know how I will survive."

Everyone laughed to relieve the tension then walked back out. Ron took and old quaffle from the shed and suggested a game of quidditch. Harry suggested they play muggle soccer so Taylor could participate as well. They picked two sets of trees at each end of the yard to be goals and started to play. They didn't use the typical soccer rules, mostly they just kicked the ball back and forth across stealing from each other and running towards the goal.

Taylor ran alongside Harry and Serenity smiling and having the time of his life. He didn't really seem interested in actually playing, he just liked to kick the ball form one end of the field to another. No one stole the ball when Taylor had it or tried too hard to stop him. As a result Taylor ended up scoring three goals. Every time he got one Taylor smiled and threw his hands up. Harry saw Serenity standing behind her brother grinning broadly. Professor Snape stood on the sides watching carefully and gave a small smile (something no one around was use to as of yet) as he watched his son.

They played for hours laughing and having a blast, at one point Harry took the ball and starting running toward the goal when Ron cut in front of him and stole it. Ron's foot connected with Harry's causing Harry to lose his balance and wipe out getting a skinned knee and huge grass stains on the legs of his pants. Sirius trotted over, "You o.k. Kiddo?"

Harry stood, "I'll be o.k. it's just a skinned knee."

Remus walked over and said, "Let me see it."

Harry rolled his eyes as he pulled up the sleeve of his right pant leg where he could feel the blood on his leg, the wound wasn't bad it was just there. There was a circular red cut on Harry's knee with a few scraps surrounding it. The cut stung, but Harry had received much worse injuries. Remus looked at Harry's knee and muttered a small diagnostic spell to make sure Harry hadn't seriously pulled or sprained anything. Once Remus was sure Harry was clear he muttered a cleaning charm and a healing spell. The knee closed up quickly and Harry saw Ron making faces at him teasing Harry about being 'coddled' by his parents.

Harry flipped Ron off when the adults were distracted, but he could tell Snape had noticed by the look the man gave him. Once the parents stepped back they resumed their game, they played until the sun started to set and it became difficult to see the ball. Harry's team (which was also Taylor's team) won by quite a few points and Harry muttered a feather light spell then lifted the small eleven year old onto his shoulders while Taylor smiled as everyone clapped for him. However, being around so many people and having so much attention was wearing on Taylor so Severus had to take him home shortly after. Serenity was staying the night at the burrow (sharing a room with Hermione and Ginny), so she kissed her family good-bye and then it was time for clean up.

Harry instantly started picking up various empty dishes which were covered in food stains before Remus grabbed his arm, "Oh no you don't young man. This is your party for your birthday you don't clean up."

Harry shrugged and turned to help Sirius carry his gifts into the house. As Harry fell asleep that night he couldn't help thinking about Dumbledore's will and what it all meant. Harry had a strange dream that night where he was wondering around in the middle of a clearing trying to find a way out. As Harry turned he saw strange random objects appear floating in front of him. A book, a snitch, and many of the other items Dumbledore had left for them. Harry followed the items as they appeared, but they seemed to only lead him deeper and deeper into the strange woods, Harry tried turning around, but behind him it was only black. The objects starting spinning around Harry faster and faster until they turned into a tornado and pulled him up into the air; Harry awoke in his bed his head pounding fiercely.

Instinctively Harry stood up and carefully walked outta Ron's room and towards the room his parents were sharing. Harry muttered a spell that Remus had taught him. The spell worked in the way a muggle doorbell did, it sent off a wave of sound and light to alert people to your presence, you could personalize the spell to work on one or two specific individuals or an entire group. Harry did this at night when he had nightmares or awoke at night so he wouldn't accidentally walk in on anything. Harry still blushed as he thought of the time earlier this summer he'd come to his parents' rooms at night and had spied the two infamous dog collars not well hidden under one of the pillows.

Remus opened the door to the room he was sharing with Sirius and asked, "What's wrong cub? Are you alright?"

Harry sighed, "I'm not sick or anything I just had this really weird dream and now my head is killing me."

Harry put his hands to his temples as his head throbbed once more, Remus lead Harry into their room and sat him down on the bed next to Sirius who was sitting up rubbing his eyes tiredly. Harry blushed slightly, 'I'm sorry Dad."

Sirius shook his head and yawned, "none of that Kiddo, this is what we're here for. Beside it's not like this is the first time we woke up in the middle of the night because of you."

Remus handed Harry a potion to drink for his head ache, as soon as it was gone Harry felt infinitely better, "Yeah the first time was the beginning of summer when I had kept having nightmares about the final battle."

Remus put in, "Actually cub the first time you woke us late at night you were 4 months old. Your Mum and dad had to go out of town for a few days. Lily's best friend from school, a girl named Sarah, was getting married. Lily was asked to be a bridesmaid and she took James along so that the other guys at the wedding wouldn't start hitting on her. They couldn't take you along so they asked us to spend the weekend at their house and look after you for them. We were happy to do it. You hadn't started sleeping through the night yet, and you weren't too happy about being away from your parents for the first time for a long period. You got up around 2 A.M. and weren't asleep again until 5 and by that time we both had purple hair."

Harry starred at Sirius for conformation, "purple hair?"

Sirius nodded, "Oh yeah, you were quite the talented little wizard when you were a baby, and whenever you didn't like something you let everyone know it by crying your head off and turning people's hair funky colors. James ended up with a pink mowhawk for two weeks after the first time he gave you a bath because you were angry he'd forgotten your rubber ducky."

Harry snickered at the idea and blushed slightly, Sirius asked, "what was the dream about?"

Harry described the strange objects he'd seen and how the spinning had given him a headache. Sirius sighed, "It was probably caused by your confusion over what happened today. The dream and thinking about it all just gave you a headache most likely."

Harry nodded feeling himself starting to get drowsy once again, "Can I stay with you guys? I don't feel like going back to my room Ron snores."

Sirius laid back down scooting back to give Harry space on the bed. Harry lay down next to him and Remus was at Harry back. The three of them stayed there taking comfort in being together as a family.

Hprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprl

Harry was awoken rather rudely the next morning by someone shouting their head off. Harry, Remus, and Sirius all flew outta bed, it was a testament to the training they had all had that the three of them were able to do this without getting tangled in anything or tripping once, grabbed their wands and ran downstairs. When they arrived they saw Ginny standing in the middle of the kitchen holding a cup of tea and sporting a hair do that was literally a birds nest, "George, you take this off right now! I can not attend a wedding in front of our entire family with my hair like this!"

Harry, Remus, and Sirius wisely stepped out of the way as Ginny stomped up the stairs, "George Edmund Weasley you take this off right now or I'm going to hex you so hard you'll be dizzy for a month then I'll sick Mum on you!"

Harry couldn't help it he laughed, Sirius and Remus weren't far behind him. The three of them stood there cracking up as the others in the house either started laughing because they had seen the incident or stuck their heads out of the bedroom doors to see what in the world all of this screaming was about. Twenty minutes later everyone was seated at the table for breakfast and eating amicably. Ginny, whose hair was back to normal, sat furthest away from George and kept giving him dirty looks. Harry had a feeling that Ginny would be getting George back for slipping something in her hair. Most people tended to underestimate Ginny because she was the only girl in a family full of boys, a lot of people thought Ginny had be coddled as a child and was 'delicate' and not very independent. People who assumed this soon learned otherwise, growing up with six brothers Ginny had often had to fight for her place and she was a strong spitfire personality with an armada of strong hexes in her arsenal.

Ginny was no delicate flower, she was more like a lioness than anything else. Ginny reminded Harry a lot of Serenity in some ways, and the two girls got along fairly well. Harry gave Ginny a knowing wink which she returned with smirk, George may have been one of the ultimate pranksters, but his sister was more than capable of giving as good as she got and then some. George would be well advised to start sleeping with one eye open. Breakfast was eaten quickly and then everyone helped clear things up because the guests were going to be arriving soon. Everyone went upstairs and changed into their best clothes so that they could look nice for the family. It didn't take long for people to begin arriving.

Fluer's family was first, Harry was surprised they hadn't stayed over last night, but Fluer explained that her little sister Gabriel had recently had a bought of dragon pox and while she was well enough to attend the wedding without fear of infecting anyone her parents didn't want her overtaxing herself and coming down with something else so soon after beating off the illness. Bill cordially greeted Mr. and Mrs. Delacour and Gabriel. Harry smiled as he saw Gabriel who waved merrily back at him.

Over the next few hours the Burrow was pummeled by guests, Harry helped to get things organized and escorted people in. Luna and her father Xenophilius arrived shortly after Fluer's family, since they lived so close to the Weasley family they had simply walked there. They were both wearing yellow colored robes, had light robes with a sunflower in her hair and her raddish earrings. Luna and Xeno both greeted Harry, as he shook Xeno's hand Harry saw that Xeno was wearing a strange symbol around his neck, it looked like a triangle eye, the symbol reminded Harry of ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics. Harry assumed it was probably another charm to keep nargles away. The colors the two wore wear bright, but once your eyes got passed that the overall look wasn't too bad.

Luna smiled, "Hello Harry, Do you like my outfit?"

Harry put on a false smile, "It's truly unique" he said honestly.

Luna nodded, "Thank you, Daddy says bright colors are always the best thing to wear for a wedding."

Harry shrugged, "I think that's a good practice." Then he turned and escorted her and Xeno to the garden tent. The next one to arrive was Ron's aunt Muriel, who reminded Harry a great deal of his own Aunt Petunia, because nothing was good enough for her. Muriel was an elderly woman who only seemed to complain about everything.

Ron was walking by arm and arm with his aunt who was saying, "honestly Ronald you need a hair cut for a moment I thought you were Ginerva, what are the Lovegood's wearing? And who are you?"

The last part was said rather conceitedly as Muriel turned to Harry, Harry stuck out his hand, "Harry James Remus Potter-Black."

Muriel raised an eyebrow, "Harry Potter, The Harry potter?"

Harry nodded, "Harry Potter-Black Ma'am."

Muriel's expression changed, she instantly perked up saying, "Well it certainly is a pleasure to finally meet you, I am happy to see my nieces and nephews socializing with someone of such high standing for once."

Harry raised an eyebrow and decided to take a page from Professor Snape's book, "Actually Madame." Harry said with as much condescension as he possibly could, "I consider Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and the Snape family some of the most high standing people I have ever met. They have stood beside me when everyone else called me a crazy attention seeking liar, they have faced Voldemort" Muriel shuddered at the name, but Harry ignored her, "with me every single time I've had to go up against them. I can't think of anyone I would be prouder or more grateful to then them. Now why don't you take your seat before you insult anyone else."

Muriel looked suitably cowed as Ron walked her to a seat using false coughs to hide his giggles, "You have been spending way too much time with my father."

Harry turned to see Serenity standing beside him grinning knowingly, Harry shrugged at her, "you say that like it's a bad thing."

Serenity rolled her eyes, "It isn't, but you should be careful, you'll be making firsties wet their pants before you know it. And just so we are clear, I love Dad, but the last thing I want is to marry a man just like him because we would kill each other."

Harry said, "Don't worry, Professor Snape may have rubbed off on me, but I promise not to turn into him, and my parents will guarantee that. They me be getting along better with Professor Snape than they were, but the last thing they want is me to go around scowling and shouting at everyone and it's definitely the last thing I want."

Serenity gave him a peck on the cheek, as she turned to greet some more guests, Harry couldn't help giving a huge smile as he saw her, most people would expect her to wear a dress as it was a wedding, but Serenity wasn't the type for that unless she felt strongly about the event (as she had at Godric's Hollow). Today she was wearing a three piece black suit, she had a red vest under her jacket with a jewel colored purple shirt, her hair was done in what she called a knot, basically she put her hair into pony tails and then looped one ponytail around the other tying them into a knot.

Serenity said it was an easy way to make her hair look nice and Harry agreed it was a great style. Hagrid arrived next, George took him to sit in a magically altered seat made just for him, but Hagrid accidentally sat on three normal seats and bent them all to hell. The poor half-giant apologized profusely as Arthur fixed the chairs. Eventually everyone had arrived and was seated. Harry sat at the front next to his parents and Serenity sat at the back with her family, Severus wanted them sitting in the last rows so that if Taylor got upset and they needed to leave it wouldn't cause a huge interruption.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked down the aisle wearing new robes smiling and waving at the guests. Music began to play from the floating balloons up and around as Mr. Delacour arrived with Fluer, Bill and Charlie stood proudly at the front of the processional. Fluer wore a simple white dress and the beautiful tiara Mrs. Weasley had borrowed her, Fluer's beauty seemed to hit on everyone, Ginny and Gabriel followed Fluer wearing golden dresses that made them look lovely.

Mr. Delacour handed Fluer off to Bill and took a seat next to his wife who was crying into a handkerchief, the same man who had spoken at Dumbledore's funeral began the ceremony, "Do you William Arthur take Fluer Isabelle."

Hagrid and several others joined Molly and Mrs. Delacour in their crying as the official said, "Then I declare you bonded for life. Ladies and gentlemen Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

Bill and Fluer kissed and with a wave of the wand the balloons over Bill and Fluer burst spreading silver stars on everyone as the birds of paradise flew out with golden ball. Everyone clapped and smiled. Harry could hear Taylor saying, "pretty, pretty." Harry couldn't help smiling.

Once the stars had cleared everyone stood back, Arthur, Sirius, Remus, and several others waved their wands and the chairs disappeared to be replaced by evenly spaced tables, the music started and Fluer and Bill began to dance.

As the music began Harry heard someone come up behind him, Harryi nstictively grabbed his wand and turned, to find himself holding Victor Krum at wand point. Victor had his hands up in a gesture of surrender, "I am sorry if I startled you Harry, I just came to say hello."

Harry lowered his wand and shook Victor's hand, "I'm sorry to ,ever since the battle at Hogwarts I've been a little jumpier than usual."

Victor nodded, "understandable, how are you doing?"

Harry sighed, "Better, I'm not back to 100% yet, but I'm getting there. How are you?'

Victor shrugged, "Things are going well, my quidditch career is continuing, and I believe that Bulgaria may have a shot at winning the next world cup."

Harry said, "well on the one hand, I'd like to see you win, on the other I have to root for England if they make it through."

Victor laughed, "I understand I would feel the same way if…"

Victor trailed off, suddenly his face deepened into a dark scowl, Harry was shocked he'd never seen victor this angry since the day Fudge had denied Voldemort's return, harry looked around and didn't see anything out of place. He followed Vicotr's line of sight and saw him starring and Xenon and Luna Lovegood. Harry asked, "What's wrong?"

Victor said, "That man."

Harry asked, "Mr. Lovegood?"

Victor looked nearly furious, "the symbol he wears in Grindelvald's."

Harry blinked, "Are you sure?"

Victor nodded, "Yes, Grindelvald etched it into a wall at Durmstrang, everyone knew it was his sign, he made it a calling card. It was his version of the dark mark."

Harry sucked in a breath, "Victor, I'm sure your right, but I doubt if Mr. Lovegood knows that. He can be a little." Harry searched for a polite way to describe the Lovegood family. Finally he settled on something simple, "Eccentric, it's possible he's wearing it because he thinks it means something else or wants to ward off some strange creature."

Victor's scowl did not diminish, but he didn't seem to press the issue, as he scanned the crowd he noticed Taylor standing shyly on the side clutching to his father. Serenity walked over and, after a great deal of coaxing, took her brother out on the dance floor. Taylor was rather unsure in his step, but just moving around seemed to relax him a little. Harry shrugged and went to get something to drink, he didn't know why but he'd suddenly become extraordinarily thirsty.

As Harry walked over and got himself a glass of mead, Harry couldn't help giving a cocky grin as he drank in public for the very first time. As Harry walked back to sit down Elphias Doge, the man who had presided over the wedding and Dumbledore's funeral walked up to him, "Ah, Mr. Potter."

"Potter-Black." Harry corrected automatically, he knew it was a little stupid to constantly correct people when they called him by his original surname, but he wanted to emphasize that he was apart of another family now and as much a Black as he was a Potter.

The man nodded, "Yes of course, Mr. Potter-Black please forgive me, I was wondering if I could have a word with you. You know that Albus was an old friend of mine and he spoke of you quite often, I am sorry that we haven't gotten time to talk before and would like a few minutes with you if you're willing."

Harry wasn't too thrilled to be talking about Dumbledore, he was still royally pissed at the man, but he knew it would be rude to simply walk away and ignore Doge. Harry followed him to a small out of the way table that was (to Harry's great displeasure) right next to Muriel. The two of them sat and Doge started speaking, "It really is an honor to finally meet you Mr. Potter-Black, Albus was very fond of you and I always regretted we didn't have a chance to meet sooner."

Harry asked, "So you knew Dumbledore well?"

Doge shrugged, "Well I definitely knew him longest (with the exception of his brother Aberforth of course), but I'm not sure if any of us really knew Albus well."

Muriel cackled, "Yes it seems no one really knew Dumbledore at all did they? Well that new book will blow the door off his closet full of skeletons." Harry rolled his eyes, Muriel was talking about the new biography of Dumbledore Rita Skeeter had written, the interview with Skeeter had taken up three full pages in the Prophet and from what Harry has seen the book was her usual collection of mangled half-truths and ridiculous lies.

Doge seemed to agree when he said, "Oh, come now really you can't honestly believe anything that Skeeter woman writes. She wouldn't know the truth if it kicked her in the teeth, why no one's sued her for liable I will never know."

Muriel said, "Now don't give me that she's told the truth before." Then she turned to Harry, "That interview she did with you for the _Quibbler_ was all true wasn't it."

Harry sighed, "Yes, but.."

Muriel cut him off, "there you go then, besides a lot of it isn't just Skeeter is it, there are those who knew the Dumbledore family and were close to them who said and saw things."

Doge looked angry, "Yes and it was a fierce betrayal for Bathilda."

Muriel snorted, "betrayal or not it's out now, I must say I'm rather curious there's a lot I want to know about Ariana in particular. What was wrong with Dumbledore's little sister?"

Harry sat up, "Dumbledore had a sister?"

Muriel nodded looking like that cat who got the canary, "Oh yes, I'm not surprised you don't know most people didn't. You see when Dumbledore was young his father killed a bunch of muggles he was sent to Azkaban and the family moved from Bumblee Ridge to Godric's Hollow."

Harry jerked his head up, "Godric's Hollow?"

Muriel said airily, "Oh yes the Dumbledore family lived there for years, but they were always keeping to themselves. Well who can blame them with what the father did. Then there was Ariana, her mother was so ashamed of having a squib for a daughter."

Doge practically exploded, 'She was not a squib!"

Muriel eyes him, "then why didn't she ever attend Hogwarts? And why was the rest of the family so ashamed of her keeping her locked away."

Doge spluttered, "they didn't keep her locked away you don't understand."

Muriel waved him off, "Oh I understand perfectly Kendra was ashamed of her squib daughter and kept her locked in the cellar poor girl only came out at night. Then Kendra died."

Doge rolled his eyes, "No doubt murdered by her daughter."

Muriel said, "It is possible Ariana killed Kendra trying to escape, but then Albus started taking care of thigns and the next thing we know Ariana is dead and Albus is a hero for killing Grindlevald, who died on the same day as his sister I might add."

Doge said, "You don't understand Arian was not a squib and Kendra didn't keep her locked up."

Muriel continued as if Doge had never spoken, she seemed happy about the slightly sick look on Harry's face, "Once his sister was dead Dumbledore's career took off and he and his brother hardly ever spoke again all seems very fishy and rather too convenient if you ask me."

Doge sat there spluttering seemingly lost for words, Harry stood up not sure what to do, Serenity must have noticed because she walked over to him asking, "Harry are you alright?"

Harry turned to her feeling ridiculously confused, "I don't know."

a/n so what did you think, I know it's sort of a cliffie, but there's going to be a lot in this story so you'll have to live with it.


	5. Chessmaster

Serenity placed an arm on Harry's shoulder, "what's wrong?"

Harry looked around and spotted Professor Snape standing talking to a tall blonde woman Harry had ever met before (although judging from her looks she was probably one of Fluer's relatives) Victor Krum was standing next to them talking to Ginny of all people. Ginny laughed at something Victor said, without even thinking about what he was doing Harry walked over to Professor Snape and tapped him on the shoulder.

Severus turned and took a step back, "Harry what's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost."

Harry's mind felt like it was spinning in so many directions, he couldn't help the horrible thoughts that kept coming to the forefront of his mind, he knew he needed an answer and if anyone could give him the right one Professor Snape was it. Finally he managed to stutter out, "I, I, need to talk to you right now, it's very important."

Snape could see the sheer desperation in the boys eyes so he nodded and turned back to the woman, "would you excuse me a moment?" When she nodded Snape turned to Serenity, "Could you keep an eye on your brother please?"

Serenity said, "Sure Dad" but Harry could tell she wanted to come along and see what was going on, but she just walked over to the table Taylor was sitting at. Harry and Snape walked out of the tent side by side, as soon as they were out of earshot Harry turned and looked his professor straight in the eye, "Was Dumbledore evil?"

Snape stepped back in shock spluttering slightly, "What?"

Harry asked again, "Was Dumbledore evil? Was he a dark wizard? Did he plan everything just to die a martyr and live on forever as a hero, or maybe he didn't plan to die at all and things just worked out that way. Was he a dark wizard?"

For the first time in all of the years Harry had known him Severus Snape, the stoic potions master of Hogwaters school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was looking completely and utterly stunned. Severus studied Harry's face carefully obviously trying to determine if the boy was simply talking after his fathers (all three fathers) and playing some sort of practical joke. However, as he starred Severus could see that Harry was being sincere.

Severus took a deep breath before he answered, "Harry as you well know Professor Dumbledore was not a saint, nor was he some omniscient all-powerful wizard who spent his whole life doing nothing but work towards the greater good. Albus made many mistakes during his life time and his reign as Headmaster. You, Tom, and I are probably three of the biggest mistakes he ever made. I know you are angry with him for what happened. I can tell something else has triggered you to ask this, but I am telling you Harry Albus was not evil. Albus was a very complicated man, he was a chess master and occasionally he forgot that we are all people and not merely pawns on a board, but he was a good man. I spent over twenty years of my life associating with some of the most vile, cruel, despicable witches and wizards ever born. Some of them were so awful they didn't even deserve to be called human. And some of them were so good at hiding the truth of who and what they were that even now, after I we've been through, if I told you their names you would never believe they were evil. I know how to recognize dark wizards even the ones who are trying to hide what they truly are, my life and the lives of my children depended on my ability to look beyond the obvious and see the truth in people. I'll admit it didn't always work (you are a key example of one such situation). I know I am not infallible, but Harry I have not doubts or insecurities about telling you Albus was not evil."

Harry gave the older man a piercing look and Severus knew the next question would decide for Harry if he could trust what Severus had just told him, "You're that certain."

Severus looked Harry dead in the eye and said, "I swear it to you on the graves of both of our mothers Lily Potter and Elaine Prince. Albus Dumbledore was a lot of things, but he was no dark wizard you have my word."

Harry felt a slight twinge of relief, he knew that Severus would never make such a promise unless he was absolutely certain he was correct. Harry relaxed as he sighed heavily. Severus asked, "Why did you ask me that?"

Harry explained about the conversation he'd just had with Muriel and Doge, once he'd finished he said, "I know Rita Skeeter's a lying scandal monger who would do anything for a story and you can't trust a word of what she says, but there's usually at least some small grain of truth in what she writes (deluded as though it might be) and with everything that's happened I couldn't help wondering how much Dumbledore planned and how much he really knew."

Harry turned and starred at the moon glowing in the clear sky and said, "I've never told anyone about this, not Ron, or Hermione, or Serenity, or even Dad and Papa, but every year at the end of the school year I would go to Dumbledore and ask him to send me somewhere else but Privet Drive, I would practically beg him to send me anywhere else. I even offered to spend the summer helping you clean cauldrons, but he always said no. Dumbledore always said he knew my aunt and uncle didn't like me and he knew they didn't treat me very well, but there was nowhere else for me to go and Privet Drive was the safest place for me to be. I never really confronted him about this, I suppose it's because I didn't want my worst nightmare confirmed, but a part of has always wondered if Dumbledore really knew everything that went on in my aunt and uncle's home. I've always wondered if it was possible Dumbledore knew I was being starved and locked into a cupboard and beaten up on a regular basis, but he never stepped in and did anything about it because he either didn't care or had some sort of twisted belief that my being abused would make me a stronger wizard and more capable of fighting Voldemort in the end and now with everything that's happened that old doubt is rearing its head again."

Severus felt a sharp pain of sympathy go out to the confused young man standing in front of him. Severus could tell that Harry was barely holding himself together and if Severus had confirmed the boy's suspicions Harry would have lost it completely. Considering everything they'd been through in the last year it wasn't so surprising, grown men would have cracked under fair less stress than Harry had suffered in his life and Severus made a mental note to do more for him. Severus knew Harry was receiving counseling, but he felt the Harry might need something a bit more to help him cope.

Severus silently cursed Dumbledore for the damage the man had caused all in the name of the greater good, then he walked over to Harry and placed his hands on the young man's shoulders, "Harry, I can honestly say that Albus was always too trusting when it came to your situation Hagrid, Minerva, Molly, Your parents, and Poppy had all brought up the issue of your home life on numerous occasions, but Albus always insisted things were fine and we all believed him. If you had gone to any other teacher and spoken as you did to the Headmaster they would have investigated the situation and removed you form Privet Drive quickly. What Dumbledore did to you was unforgivable, but he did not do so intentionally. As you know Mrs. Figg, your old baby sitter, watched you on Dumbledore's behalf and reported all she saw, but she did not see everything. Albus assumed (incorrectly so) that Arabella had full access to you and would have informed him had matters become too dangerous in your home. Albus' greatest flaw was always assuming he had all of his bases covered (as the muggles are fond of saying). "

Harry spoke in a small quiet voice, "But how do you know for sure?"

Severus sighed, "Because Harry, child abuse was something Albus would never have stood still for, there have been several students in the history of Hogwarts who were mistreated by their parents and Albus was always infuriated in ways you can not imagine when he discovered it. You being abused is something he would have never knowingly tolerated that I know for a fact."

Harry nodded seemingly mollified and asked," What do you know about his life before Hogwarts? I mean what he was like as a child?"

Severus leaned back, "I take it you are wondering about Grindelwald and Ariana. I don't know much more than you in that regard. Albus rarely ever spoke of his past and he was unwilling to confide in many people. I believe something truly awful happened the night his sister died and that Albus felt as though he were to blame for it and that guilt prevented him from speaking of it to anyone. I don't know how Ariana died and I don't know a great deal about how Grindelwald was killed either. I'm sorry, but I'm simply not capable of giving you the answers you seek."

Harry rubbed his right hand against his forehead saying, "I really need to get away from all of this, because if I don't take a break soon it's going the drive me nuts."

Severus gave his shoulder a squeeze, "Come on let's get back inside before we both catch cold."

As they walked back into the tent Severus felt a sharp twist of anger for the man he had always loved like a father, Dumbledore have made and inordinately large mistake with Harry, forcing so many harsh heavy burdens on such young shoulders. Severus cursed Dumbledore once more and promised himself he'd go speak to the man's portrait tomorrow to let Dumbledore know exactly what he'd done to his precious golden boy and the type of long term effects his choices and actions would have on all of them.

Harry walked back into the tent and Serenity spotted him immediately, she stood up keeping a hand on Taylor's shoulder as she did so. Harry walked over to her and Serenity instantly wrapped him in a hug without a word. Harry leaned into her feeling that if he let go he would fall into the deep hole he felt like he was standing on the edge of and never come out again.

The two of them just stood there not caring if anyone noticed. Naturally many people in the wedding saw them standing there, but most people simply let them be. Sirius and Remus however could tell something was wrong and instantly walked over to Harry and Serenity. Sirius spoke first, "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry kept hold of Serenity, right now he desperately needed his mate despite how much he loved both his dad's. After a moment Harry spoke, "It's just too much, all of it. Why did he have to lie to me why didn't he let us know what's going on? Why?"

Sirius and Remus each placed a hand on his shoulders Remus said, "Harry maybe we should go home."

Harry shook his head and adamantly said, "NO, Dumbledore's plans and decisions have taken so much from me already I'm not going to miss out on this to."

Sirius and Remus met each others' eyes over the two teenagers heads, they both silently agreed that Harry needed to stay because if they left he would freak out and that was the last thing any of them needed, but they could also tell Harry was in an emotionally fragile state and needed something to help him right now. Severus came into the tent reaching a hand into his pocket, he walked over to the small group and pulled a calming potion out (he always kept several on him when he had to take Taylor somewhere with a lot of people in case the boy had a panic attack) Severus hadn't given Harry any before because even though he had known the boy was upset Harry had seemed enough in control of himself to not need one. Severus walked over and handed Harry the potion commanding him to "Drink" in a voice that left no room for arguments.

Harry stepped back for a minute and drank the potion without question or complaint, after a few minutes Harry sat heavily in a nearby chair, Remus went and got him a club soda from the bar (he knew alcohol was the last thing Harry needed right now) tea would be the best option, but they wouldn't be serving any at a wedding for obvious reasons. Harry drank quietly as he watched Bill dance with Fluer's mum while Fluer danced with Arthur. Once the song ended Bill danced with Mrs. Weasley (who looked like she was about the cry). Then it was time for the father daughter dance, everyone cleared the floor as Mr. Delacorx lead his daughter onto the dance floor. A soft flowing melody began to play, Harry didn't recognize the tune, but somehow it seemed vaguely familiar to him.

Fluer and her father moved seamlessly across the dance floor as though they were merely floating in the air instead of moving on a floor. It was incredibly graceful and vaguely hypnotic to watch. Harry used the meditation and occulmency techniques Severus had taught him to help calm himself. Harry focused on Fluer and her father and began taking slow breaths, counting to seven as he breathed in, holding the breath for a count of seven, then exhaling in the count of seven. Harry found himself getting mesmerized by the dance and found his mind starting to blank a little and his racing thoughts began to settle. Harry continued taking the slow breathes and centering his mind on the dance letting everything else fall away so that his thoughts would settle.

By the time the dance ended Harry felt somewhat sleepy, but much more controlled than before, his parents stood protectively on either side of him ready to jump in if he needed them, while Serenity sat next to him holding his hand gently rubbing her thumb across the top of his hand. Harry took one last deep breath, "I feel better now."

Remus said, "that's good Harry, but like we said if you start having problems or feel yourself starting to get out of control you need to tell us right away."

Harry nodded, "I know, I'd never want to accidentally hurt myself or anyone else and if I felt like I needed to leave I promise I would tell you." Feeling the need to relax and relieve some of the tension Harry turned to Serenity and held out a hand, "Would you like to dance?"

Serenity took his hand, "Sure, but if you step on my feet too many times I will have your head."

Harry gave a mock salute as he stood, "Yes ma'am."

Serenity stood and the two of them joined the rest of the wedding party on the dance floor for the next song, it was a slightly fast folk dance. Harry, who's dancing skills had never been anywhere close to ideal, struggled trying to find the steps and kept starring at his feet. Finally, Serenity grabbed him under the chin, "Harry look at me and relax just follow the rhythm of the music and don't worry about anything else."

Harry shrugged sheepishly as he looked her in the eye and focused the majority of his hearing on the music as Serenity took control of the dance and began to lead him around the floor. Harry instantly felt more relaxed and even stayed for two more dances before starting to get tired and needed to sit down and have drink. The wedding went on well into the night, Severus and Taylor left around 8 because Severus said it was getting too late for Taylor to be up and the boy was beginning to withdraw into himself which was a sign he was being overwhelmed by the sheer mass of people. Given the size of the wedding Harry was surprised Taylor had lasted so long and wondered if Fluer's veela's abilities might have had something to do with it. Eventually Fluer and Bill left for their honeymoon (the two of them were going to travel around the Greek isles for the next two weeks) and everything started breaking up.

It was about midnight when everyone left and began to travel home, Molly and Arthur insisted on checking all of the guests before they left to make sure no one tried to apparate home whilst under the influence of alcohol, Severus had provided a number of sobriety potions to be provided to those who had had too much to drink. The tent was a completely mess of old food dropped on the grass, half-empty plates and glasses sitting on the now stained table clothes with mismatched silverwear. Molly looked around and sighed saying, "It'll just have to wait until tomorrow."

Harry had a sudden idea and said, "No it won't." Then he shouted, "Kreacher! Dobby!" the two house elves instantly appeared in the clearing.

Dobby spoke first, "Yes Harry Potter sir."

Harry gestured to the ten, "Dobby I need you and Kreacher to please clean up this mess and take down the tent and other things for the wedding. Now I know it'll take a long time and you'll undoubtedly be exhausted so I am ORDERING both of you to take tomorrow off. Relax, get some extra sleep, and just have fun doing things around the house like playing games or walking around the grounds. Whatever you want tomorrow is all yours as long as you stay on the estate and do not contact anyone (human or elf) without talking to us first. Deal?"

Dobby bounced on his feet, "Oh thank you Harry potter sir, would it be alright if Dobby went into town tomorrow afternoon and bought some more socks?"

Harry grinned, "Of course Dobby."

Kreachers merely crossed his arms and scowled, "Kreacher will do the work as master orders. Would Kreacher be allowed to inventory some of the most honorable Black family possessions that remain in storage on the property?"

Harry sighed and fought the urge to roll his eyes, "If that's what you want to do Kreacher it's fine, just let me talk to Tonks and make sure someone is there with you to check for curses and such we wouldn't want you to accidentally blow yourself up."

The surly elf nodded and the two began to work as Molly and Arthur thanked Harry profusely while they all went inside and went to bed.

Hprlhprlhprlhprl

Severus Snape strode through the halls of Hogwarts with his usual man-on-a-mission attitude, Madame Pomfrey agreed to sit with Taylor while Severus ran his little errand. Severus hadn't wanted to leave his son alone, but this certainly needed to be dealt with now. Severus Strode up to the gargoyle guarding the Headmasters office (actually it was now Headmistress as McGonagall had permanently taken the position, but she was not in tonight as she had attended the wedding and was still there).

Severus gave the password, "Tartan" (a/n I just couldn't resist it was WAY too easy)

The gargoyle moved aside and Severus ascended the stairs and pulled the door open without a moments hesitation, "ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE!"

The sleeping portrait of the former Headmaster jerked awake, "Severus, what's wrong?"

Severus clenched his teeth, "damn it to Hell Albus you have really done it this time."

The portrait of Dumbledore sat up in his frame, "And what is it I have done Severus?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, "You may have completely destroyed any chance of Harry ever forgiving you or coming to terms with his past. I have just returned from Mr. Weasely's wedding and it seems that Harry ran into Elphias Doge and Mr. Wealsely's aunt Muriel who both discussed a recent book that you probably heard of even in your current state. After this event Mr. Potter came to speak to me and asked me point blank if you were an evil wizard."

Albus' face dropped, "What?"

Severus continued, "He asked me if you were a dark wizard, he asked me if you had deliberately arranged things to ensure you came out as some kind of hero. Harry even asked me if you knew that he was being abused and turned a blind eye to it because you either didn't care or because you thought allowing him to be mistreated by his only living family would make him a better solider in the bloody war against the Dark Lord. Harry's trust in you was already fragile and now it is damn near shattered, I just came here to tell you all of this. I certainly hope you are happy with the damage your stupid half-truths and leading people around the nose have caused. And I thought I should prepare you for the possibility of never seeing Harry again as the last time I saw him he was speaking to his parents about alternative educational paths AWAY FROM HOGWARTS AND YOU!"

Severus had practically screamed the last part he hadn't felt this angry since the day he and his wife had divorced and she'd been granted full custody of their children while he (Severus) was allowed only visitation every other weekend and holiday and during the summers. Albus sat in his portrait looking completely taken aback, he was obviously very upset, but Severus honestly didn't care Albus' actions had caused a profound effect on several people and were continuing to do so even now, he needed to see and understand that.

Albus' face instantly fell, "I had no idea, Severus I swear."

Severus nodded angrily, "Of course you had no idea because you didn't bother taking your long nose out of your master plan long enough to observe the type of damage it was causing to everyone involved."

Albus sighed heavily leaning back into the chair of his portrait, "I knew I had messed things up with Harry in particular, but I never imagined it was this bad. I realize he is angry, but if you convince him to speak with me for just a few moments."

Severus sneered, "Albus if I convince him to speak with you we will be picking what is left of your portrait up off the floor with a pair of tweezers after he leaves. If you truly wish to be blown to pieces or shredded by an incredibly angry werewolf please don't let me stand in your way, but otherwise I highly recommend you give Harry some space right now."

Severus could see that the portrait was crying and while he had loved Albus like a father (and still did) he honestly was too angry right now to really care all that much about his mentor being this upset. Albus had no one but himself to blame for his own despair. As Severus turned to leave Albus asked quietly, "Do you think he will ever forgive me?'

Severus sighed heavily, "If anyone can forgive you it's Harry after all he's able to find a great deal of compassion in his heart I am a clear example of that matter." Then Severus left without another word and returned to his quarters hoping for a relatively 'good' end to this royal mess.

a/n that's all for now what do you think?


	6. entering the world

The morning after the wedding the house was quiet, everyone had slept late and because Dobby and Kreacher had the morning off there wasn't much going on. Harry had spent the night in his parents room because he'd been too shaken to stay alone, Remus and Sirius had assured Harry over and over again that they didn't mind having him there and that it was their job as his parents to provide the kind of support and comfort he needed. Shakira, Sly, and Victoria had stayed in their room as well to be with their wizard.

Harry was usually the first one up in the morning, this was a habit Harry'd gotten into because of the Dursley's because he would always have to get up early and cook them breakfast, but today both Sirius and Remus were up before him. The two of them stood quietly in the doorway of their bedroom watching their son sleep. Remus spoke first, "Oh, Siri, maybe we should put this trip off. I know Harry's looking forward to it, but gallivanting around the world might not be the best thing for him right now."

Sirius sighed heavily, "actually I think it's just what he needs. Think about it Remy, if we cancel our travel plans Harry will be constantly surrounded by reminders of what he's been through. Getting him away from all of that and letting him have the opportunity to relax and have fun and just be a normal teenager is exactly what he needs. Harry need to go somewhere he's not constantly recognized and mobbed by admirers."

Remus leaned his head back and closed his eyes, Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus' torso and gently kissed his neck, "Remy we will be there with him every minute and the second he starts showing serious signs I promise you that we will head back home no matter what, but trust me this is what he needs. Remember when I left to the tropics after I got out of Azkaban?"

Remus nodded and Sirius continued, "Getting away from everything that reminded me of all I'd been through and spending time in a warm quiet place where I could relax and take it easy was the best medicine for me and I think Harry needs exactly the same thing."

Remus said, "I know, and I trust you in this." While Remus was usually the more level headed of the two of them he knew he had to trust Sirius' judgment in this case. Sirius had been through a trauma similar to Harry's and knew better than anyone how to help their son. After a moment Remus put his head down and starred at Harry's sleeping form, "I just hate feeling so damn helpless. I want to do something. I don't know what exactly. Actually what I'd like to do the most is bring Albus back from the dead, then wait until the full moon and rip his damn throat out."

Sirius held him tighter, they both loved Harry, but because Remus was a werewolf he had a stronger bond to Harry because Moony saw Lych as his cub and werewolves were naturally very protective of their young, "I know, I feel the same way, but I honestly don't know what else to do. I tell you what, we'll talk to Harry's counselor and see if he has any recommendations and if worse comes to worse maybe Snape can help us."

Remus turned his head quickly, "who are you and what have you done to my husband?"

Sirius shrugged, "Things have changed between us, and honestly Remmy if I had to I would ask Voldemort himself for a favor to help Harry recover."

Remus nodded, "So would I Siri, so would I."

The two of them went back to the bed and stayed with Harry, neither one was willing to leave him alone right now, and they both knew that all three of them needed each other desperately right now. Harry woke a little after 10 in the morning, he opened his eyes and gave his parents a very weak smile, "hi guys."

Sirius rubbed his back, "Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?"

Harry shrugged, "I honestly don't know, but I do need to use the loo."

Remus and Sirius let Harry get up, but when he came back Sirius pressed again, "Come on Harry, I know it's hard, but you have to talk to us how are you."

Harry sat down on the bed, "Confused, angry, tired, used."

Remus wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "I know it might sound cliché, but Harry that's normal for what you've been through. What's important is not to hold it in you have to let it out. Yell, rant, break something whatever."

Harry continued to pace, I need to do something, I need to blow some energy and let out some of my frustrations now. I can't go flying because I don't have the kind of control to handle my broom, what I really need is to do some damage to something, like when I use to go to the room of requirement and break crap for hours on end."

Sirius smiled ruefully, "Not a problem Kiddo, just get changed and follow me."

Harry went into the bathroom and put on a pair of sweats and a plain green shirt, then came out. Sirius lead them downstairs to a room Harry hadn't noticed before. Sirius had completely redone Grimmauld place and added several new rooms as well. Despite living there, Harry still hadn't seen all of the rooms that had been added, the one Sirius led them to was a blue door with a plain gold doorknob. Sirius opened it and Harry gasped, the room was a gym equipped with a punching bag, treadmill, exercise bike, and just about anything else you could imagine. The room had been magically expanded to give the needed space for running laps or anything else you had a mind to do.

Harry grinned, "Wicked." Then he walked over to the large punching bag hanging down from the ceiling, Remus stood behind and grabbed the bag so it wouldn't swing excessively and to give Harry someone to talk to. Sirius had combat skills, but even with his auror training he couldn't match the physical strength of a werewolf. Hedwig flew across the room and landed on top of one of the treadmills to watch him while Shakira, Sly, and Victoria began running (and slithering around the room).

Harry swung his fist connecting with the bag, Remus snorted, "Come on pup, you can do better than that. Hell your mother could punch harder than that."

Harry swing again and Remus said, "Harder Harry don't hold anything back."

Harry listened to Remus and let himself go, he swung at the bag with all his strength, he punched and kicked using the techniques Severus had helped him to learn he gave it all he got. Remus nodded as Sirius said, "Good Harry, now what's it for? What are you so mad about?"

Harry snarled, "Dumbledore! I'm mad at Dumbledore for leading me around by the nose, for never telling me the truth, for dictating everything about my life, for continuing to throw expectations and responsibilities at me even after he's dead!" Harry accentuated each word with a punch or a kick.

Sirius knew Harry had to get this all out or it would eat him alive, "what else Harry?"

Harry kicked harder, "Lying, self-serving bastard, he used me, he used Severus, he used you guys, he always thinks he knows best, he never listened to anyone else he never double checked anything." By this time Harry was sweating and crying, but neither of his parents comforted him, they could tell Harry had to let this all out, "He never listened to anyone" Harry repeated angrily, "He never listened to me, I told him over and over again how it all was on me how much I hated being the god Damned golden boy and how I didn't want to go back to the Dursely's, but never listened. He never once thought anyone else could be right about something but him, what's worse he never bloody apologized even after he realized how incredibly wrong he was. I hate him it's not fair, it's not bloody fair!"

Harry screamed the last bit as he hit the punching bag so hard it actually made his knuckles hurt, Harry fell to the floor and started to cry. Before he knew it he was surrounded by his parents and familiars. Harry sat there crying not caring about anything else. Eventually he started taking shallow breaths and managed to slowly settle himself down, Remus clicked his fingers and summoned Tibby, she nervously appeared and Remus gently asked her for some chamomile tea and a calming potion, it only took Tibby a few moments to arrive with the request. Remus thanked her for her help, but she left without a word.

Harry took the calming potion then quietly sat drinking his tea, Remus and Sirius sat with him, after Harry had finished half of his tea Remus said, "Harry, you have every right to be angry at Albus, but I want you to remember something."

Harry was still frustrated so he snapped, "what?"

Remus sighed heavily, but pushed on, "Albus Dumbledore was a paragon of light, the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, and one of the most powerful and well respected wizards who lived. However, he was no infallible, he was not perfect, and despite his own efforts to make everyone think so, he was not omniscient. Harry people often expect you to be this all powerful hero who can stop any dark wizard that comes across your path because of your past, but you know that you can't do all of those things and with Albus it was the same way. Many people, including you, often expected too much of him. What's more Harry, holding onto this hatred will tear you up inside it will eat at you like a poison until there's nothing left. I'm not saying you should forgive Albus and just go about your life like nothing happened, but I am telling you to think about all of that and give yourself the time and the space you need to deal with all of this before you do something that you may end up regretting for the rest of your life."

Harry knew what Remus was thinking, Harry could very easily slip into Hogwarts and destroy Dumbledore's portrait or simply schedule another interview with Rita Skeeter and add to the fire that was already demolishing Dumbledore's previously spotless record. With Harry's information and the fanaticism the Wizarding world showed him he could easily destroy Dumbledore's reputation and his legacy with one fell swoop in way that would be completely and totally irredeemable.

Harry sat there mulling it over for a few minutes and finally said, "I can't promise I won't do anything, but I promise to think about all of my options before I do anything and that I'll talk to one of you or Professor Snape before I make a move."

Both and Sirius and Remus knew that was the best they were going to get from Harry under the circumstances so they said, "Fine" together and let the matter drop.

Remus rubbed Harry's shoulder comfortingly, "Are you ready for a shower and some breakfast or do you just want to spend the day in bed?"

Harry sighed as he grabbed Remus' hand and allowed his Papa to pull him to his feet, as his Dad pulled him into a hug not caring that Harry was stinky and covered with sweat. Harry sniffed one last time, "thanks."

Sirius answered quietly, "Anytime Kiddo, why don't you go shower and change and we'll have breakfast made up for you."

Harry nodded and quickly headed upstairs. Sirius closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, "damn Dumbledore, I know he wasn't perfect, but he really went too far on this one."

Remus snorted, "That's putting things mildly. I know you don't like this Padfoot, but we have to try to keep things together for Harry's sake. I'm not saying you should just forget it and move on, but like I told Harry don't do anything crazy."

Sirius snarled, "Fine, I promise I'll behave."

Remus nodded and they walked into the kitchen, Sirius muttered a light cleaning charm over himself (he'd shower later) then started setting the table while Remus started to cook. Sirius had never been a good cook and it was usually better for Remus to handle meal preparations. Sirius next grabbed some silver wear and cups then took milk, pumpkin juice, butter, and syrup out of the refrigerator. Remus continued making pancakes, eggs, and sausages as Sirius got everything set and ready to go. By the time the food was done Harry had made it downstairs. Remus served them all up and Harry sat down and began to eat slowly.

Normally Harry would have dug into his food and hardly even bothered stopping to catch a breath, but today he ate at a slower and more sane pace. Sirius noticed and piped up, "Harry the food's not going to jump up and attack you."

Harry shrugged, "I'm just not feeling as hungry as usual."

Harry didn't finish his breakfast, Sirius started to clear the plates from the table as an owl flew in the window carrying a large package accompanied by a letter. Harry took the owl's letter and relieved it of its burden of the package, "Looks like Professor Snape or Serenity has something to say to me."

Harry opened the letter,

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I know it is a trying time for you right and that you may be feeling as though there are simply some things which you can not talk to anyone about including your therapist and your parents. Therefore, I am sending you this in order to provide you with an additional outlet for your feelings and thoughts. _

_I would like to point out that this is not a sympathy gift nor is it something you should be inordinately appreciative of. I am simply doing all that I can to insure that England and the other countries you and parents plan on visiting are not suddenly attacked by a wild rampaging werewolf, and that my daughter does not become the recipient of a broken heart because you were arrested by the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Do try to stay out of trouble and enjoy your time away._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

Harry opened the package to find a beautiful journal bound in soft brown leather with a gold stamp on the front of their families coat of arms, there was an accompanying note that declared the journal would automatically expand when he needed new pages. Harry gave a large grin as he held it out to show his parents, "Professor Snape sent it to me."

Sirius whistled approvingly, "It's great."

Remus nodded, "Yes, it's exactly what you needed Cub."

Sirius asked, "So what do you want to do today kiddo?"

Harry thought for a moment as he slowly chewed his piece of pancake, "I wouldn't mind looking around muggle London today."

Remus quirked an eyebrow, "Are you sure you want to be out with all those people."

Harry swallowed and nodded, "Definitely, I need to get out. Spend some time away from everything you know? In the Wizarding world everyone knows 'Harry Potter The-Boy-who-Lived' and it's bloody annoying, but in the muggle world it's easier for me to blend in with the crowd. I want to get out of the house and do something."

Remus and Sirius looked at each other for a few minutes, appearing to have a conversation without word. Eventually Remus sighed resignedly and Sirius gave his best grin, "Sounds brilliant harry we'll go out and paint the town red, we can see some sights, eat junk food, and maybe catch muggle movie."

Harry brightened and sat up in his chair, "A movie really? That'd be great?"

Remus asked, "What kinda movie do you want to go see?"

Harry piped up, "An action movie, let's go watch some stuff blow up!"

Sirius let out a bark like laugh, "That's my boy!"

They finished breakfast then Harry got changed into a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt Hermione had bought him along with a blue baseball cap he'd found at a muggle dollar store. Harry knew he was less likely to be noticed in the muggle world, but his scar was his most recognizable feature and he knew hiding it was the best way to avoid being mobbed by crowds of people. He met Sirius and Remus downstairs and saw them both dressed in muggle clothes, they both wore jeans and long sleeved shirts. Sirius usually wore longer shirts to hide his tattoos and Remus wore them to hide the numerous scars he had from his transformations (Harry didn't have as many scars so he didn't have to worry so much about hiding them).

Remus apparated the three of them to a small alley just outside of the Leaky Cauldron they walked to a muggle subway station and took a train into the heart of downtown London. Harry, who had never been able to explore the muggle world, was thrilled to be able to look around. The city was dirty and crowded, and Harry couldn't help thinking it was one of the most fascinating things he'd ever seen.

Sirius chuckled at Harry's awe struck look as he starred at the tall buildings and bustling traffic, "What do you want to see first."

Harry bit his lip as he looked around, finally he turned to them and happily said, "Everything."

Remus looked thoughtful, "Everything huh? I know exactly where to go come on." Remus lead them down the street, along a familiar route he'd obviously taken several times, eventually they arrived at a station for double decker buses. Remus said, "these give you tours of the city and we can get off if there's anything you want to see more of. It's a great way to see the city."

Harry nodded eagerly and Remus bought the three of them tickets. The buses left on the half hour and the next one would be there in about fifteen minutes. Sirius asked, "Is there anything around here you want to look at while we wait? You know it might be a good idea to get you some new clothes while we're out and about today." Most of Harry's clothes were still leftovers from his cousin Dudley, Harry looked around seeing a bunch of shops behind them he pointed to a small music store, "Let's check that out."

The three of them walked in and found themselves surrounded by c.d.'s, records, and various things to play them on. A young man was sitting behind the counter he had reddish brown hair that he wore spiked up and had a pair of black pants with a red polo shirt. There was girl in the aisle sweeping the floor, she had curly brown hair and wore the same type of outfit, Harry figured it must be the shops uniform. The guy looked up from the register as they came in and said, "Hey, welcome to air guitar. Can I help you find something?"

Harry said, "I'm not sure, I don't know a lotta music."

The guy shrugged and pointed to what looked like a small television screen next to him, "Then you might want to try that. Put a c.d. in front of it and you can hear the samples."

Harry grabbed one classic C.D., one that the guy (who's name was Brad) said was 'pop' and some rock, county, and punk. Harry tried them all out and eventually found a few he liked, the country wasn't really his thing, and the pop all sounded a bit too much alike, but the rock music he liked. Harry really liked three groups called 'Green Day', Fall out boy, and 'OAR' two artists called 'Bon Jovi' and 'Bruce Springsteen'. Harry grabbed a C.D. player and a package of batteries. Sirius prompted, "Hurry up Kiddo, we need t pay so we can get in line and have a decent seat.

They paid quickly and put everything into a blue backpack serenity had given Harry for his birthday she had told Harry that it would hold a great deal of items and protect everything inside from being damaged or broken. Serenity had said a giant could step on the bag and nothing inside it would break even if it were a glass vase. The bag would also fit just about anything without feeling heavy or being difficult to carry. The three of them headed outside and got into the line for the bus, there were a large number of people milling about. It seemed like almost no-time before the double decker bus drove up and parked in front of them.

Everyone stood back as the doors opened and drones of people came out, once the last of the former passengers exited the tour guide also came out, he was a tall black man wearing a white stripped shirt with a green vest over it and black pants, he also had a blue hat with the name of the company that owned the buses stamped on it in gold. The man smiled and said, "Hello, my name is Michael Franks and unfortunately I won't be giving you your tour because it's the end of my shift. However, if you would like to get on board and find a seat your tour guide Maisy Patterson will be along shortly and happy to help you. Feel free to say hello to our wonderful driver Kyle Sawyer. The driver was a small man with dirty blonde hair and a large nose that reminded Harry strongly of Severus.

Harry and his parents waited in the line and Sirius asked, "where do you want to sit?"

Harry thought for a moment and said, "On top if we can, that way we'll be able to see everything without worrying about the walls of the bus or other passengers getting in the way. Plus I don't think sitting in the undercarriage would be good for me and Papa because of how it's probably going to smell."

Remus stuck his nose in the bus and sniffed then made a face, "Definitely"

Harry and Remus both wrinkled their noses as they entered the bus, even though it was cleaned regularly it hadn't been cleaned since the last tour and the smell of all of those people were overwhelming. The three of them climbed onto the second deck and Harry sighed in relief, they sat down towards the back because most of the front seats were already taken. As they sat a young woman a few years older than Harry came up and stood in front of them. She had short black hair and glittering brown eyes, she wore the same outfit Michaels Franks had worn so Harry assumed it was their tour guide. Sure enough she picked up a microphone and started speaking, "Hello everyone and welcome to our tour of London, my name is Maisy Patterson and I will be your tour guide. I'll be giving the tour up here to keep from distracting our driver. We'll be pulling out in a few minutes as we wait for passengers to finish finding their seats. In the mean time I'd like to direct you to our first sight, if you look to your left you'll see London's famous Harold's department store."

Everyone turned and saw a store with a large sign that read 'Harrolds' as Maisy described the history of the shop. As she finished the bus slowly turned into traffic and they began on their way, the bus would go to Westiminster Abbey and Buckingham Palace then back again. The bus would make fifteen minute stops at the two famous locations to let passengers look around if they wanted. Harry and Remus sat sucking on blood lollys as the bus continued on its tour, they drove along the edge of the Tames river and Hyde Park (a/n I went to England some years ago, but can't for the life of me remember if these things are close to each other). 

They saw several famous buildings, including the famous tower of London which they only got to see from across the river. Finally they arrived at Westminster Abbey, just as Big Ben started to ring. Harry and Remus covered their ears at the sound while Sirius snickered at the two of them. Harry stuck his tongue out at his dad while Remus scowled. Once the clock tower finished they got down off the bus and looked around, the abbey was absolutely beautiful. Big Ben stood tall over the Abbey being more than worthy of its famous name, Harry watched as several people milled about inside and along the walk in the building.

Westminster Abbey was made with light colored wood that made it look almost white in the sunlight, and took up an entire side of the street on its own, Harry caught himself looking at the numerous windows looking for some well known member of parliament. Then Harry remembered that he was so cut off from the muggle world due to his relatives he could probably have walked into the Prime Minister at a tea shop and not realize it.

Harry asked, "Can we go inside?"

Remus shook his head, "no Harry we can't, you need to make a special appointment in advance in order to visit and parliament is in session right now. Visitors aren't allowed in when it's in session."

Harry nodded as they walked along the front of the building and took several pictures. Their tour guide Maisy took a picture of the three of them standing in front of Big Ben. Harry thought it was incredible, most people would think it was weird for Harry to be wandering around London with his parents after the previous day, but he knew that if he had stayed home he would just be wondering about Dumbledore over and over again which would drive him completely nuts.

Harry knew that he had to get out of the house and away from things that reminded him of everything he'd been through and see some of the world. After stretching their legs they got back on the bus and headed toward Buckingham palace, they crossed over the famous stone London bridge and Harry snickered as he heard several people singing the nursery rhyme written in honor of the landmark.

Harry looked over the side of the bridge and watched the boats going by, there were several rowing teams in the river, a few small motor boots and a few large sightseeing and house boots. Harry saw one boot where people were standing on the deck in fancy party dresses drinking from champagne glasses. Harry pointed and said, "I wonder what's going on there? Seems a little early in the day for a party it's not even noon yet."

Sirius shrugged, "You know what they say, 'it's five o'clock somewhere' probably some party for a fancy business or maybe a coming out party?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Coming out party?"

Sirius nodded, "Yes, rich people do it for their kids when the child turns 16, the kids are 'presented to society' they have a big fancy party and the girls all wear white dresses and are escorted by their parents. It's a sign of prestige."

Harry gave Sirius a look, "Did you have one?"

Sirius grinned wolfishly, "Yes, and I showed up in gloves and a white tie and nothing else."

Harry's jaw dropped, "You did not?"

Remus snickered, "oh yes he did. I honestly don't know what his mother was thinking having him go in the first place especially considering the fact that he was supposed to be escorting Andromeda."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Tonks' mom?"

Sirius nodded, "Yes, she and Teddy weren't really a couple yet and even if they had been her parents would never had let their daughter be escorted by a muggle."

Harry asked, "How did Andromeda take the whole naked thing?"

Sirius said, "Nothing, my mother caught a glimpse of me as I was coming in and had Kreacher take me home immediately. The three and a half hour lecture I got on top of a weeks grounding was well worth the look on her face, I only wish I'd had a camera to commemorate the moment."

Remus gave Harry a look, "do not get any ideas."

Harry shook his head, "Don't worry Papa it would be a really long time before I try the whole public nudity thing. Being the Boy-Who-Lived and all it would be all over the papers and I would never hear the end of it especially from Malfoy. Merlin forbid he ever see me in the buff."

They arrived at Bucking ham palace in time for the changing of the guards, Harry and the other tourists watched the demonstration and took several pictures. Harry saw a few kids standing in front of the line that divided the guards from the public mimicking the movements of the famous soldiers as several people laughed and a few parents blushingly pulled their kids away. Once the guard change was finished they walked around the perimeter of the palace looking at it through the gates. There were gold statues on top and the flags were flying showing the queen was in residence.

Harry said wistfully, "I wish we could go in."

Remus said, "They do give tours, but you need some kind of advance notice or clearance."

Harry shrugged it off, "Nah, we don't need that. After all two of my Dad's (James and Sirius) both have several important titles and Draco is a member of the royal family and could probably pull some strings."

Sirius pointed out, "if you really want to have tea with the queen we could probably arrange it."

Harry said, "I'd be honored to be invited, but I have no idea what I would say."

Sirius shrugged, "How about, 'hello nice to meet you, hear you had a recent wedding mind if I give the bride a congratulatory kiss."

Harry chuckled as Remus added, "Or you Prince Harry could exchange autographs one famous Harry to another."

By now Harry was outright laughing, this was exactly what he needed a fun day out with his family, his only regret was he'd have to leave Shakira, Sly, and Victoria behind, the fox and snow leopard would have been too much of a scene in the muggle world and there was too much risk of someone noticing Victoria and freaking out. They walked along the path in front of the palace and threw coins into the ornate fountain that stood in front. Eventually it was time to go, after taking several photos they got back onto the bus and left. The bus went back to the stop, as they got off Remus asked Maisy their tour guide, "Excuse me, d you know a good place around here we could go for lunch?"

Maisy brightened, "oh absolutely, there's a lovely pub near-by with fantastic fish and chips, just go right and walk down three blocks, turn left at the billboard with the giant red fish on it and its three doors down on your left."

Remus nodded, "Thanks, sounds good."

They turned and began walking in the direction Maisy had indicated, it took about 15 minutes to arrive at the small pub that was called, 'Mrs. Smiths fish and chips' Harry snickered as they walked in and took a seat at a small table in the corner. After a minute a waiter wearing all black came up to their table, "Hello gents what can I get you."

Sirius said, "I'll have a Sam Adams."

Remus said, "I'll have a hard lemonad."

Harry looked at the list of sodas (he'd never really had a soda before) and saw the pub had draft root beer so he decided to try it, "I'll have a root beer please."

The waiter nodded, "coming right up."

After their drinks were delivered they ordered three plates of fish and chips and Harry tried the root beer. He took a tentative sip and fell in love, it was deliciously sweet and had a wonderful flavor. Their food came quickly and they ate as soon as it was cool enough not to burn their moths, the fish was flaky and fried to perfection and the chips were cooked just right and they had a wonderful meal together.

After lunch they headed to some nearby stores to get Harry a new wardrobe, Harry picked out everything a boy his age needed, new socks, underwear, shirts, pants, shorts, and a few dressier items for nicer events. They finally stopped and got Harry some shoes as well, they went to a shoe store and got Harry knew tennis shoes, a pair of boots and some black dress shoes. All in all it was a great day.

Shopping took up most of their time and once they were done it was time for a movie, they hailed a taxi cab and ended up at a local film house and walked to the ticket stand, the young man behind the desk asked, "what do you want to see?"

Harry bit his lip, "Can you recommend a good action movie?"

The guy nodded, "There's three right now (four if you want to do a cartoon) Thor, Pirates of the Caribbean on Stranger Ties, Fast Five, and Kung Fun Panda 2 (that's the cartoon) Pirates, Fast Five and Panda are all a part of a series so if you haven't seen the previous movies it might be hard to follow."

Harry said, "O.k. we'll go see Thor then."

They got three tickets then bought popcorn and sodas, Remus insisted that a movie experience was not complete without popcorn and sodas. Harry liked the movie about the god of thunder, although the beginning was a little hard to follow once they got into it Harry really liked it. After the movie they got a pizza and went home. The three of them sat on the sofa in the den talking about their day and which parts had been their favorite and what else they wanted to do as they continued their exploration of the world in general. Even though Harry had had a wonderful day and he had been determined to ignore Dumbledore completely he couldn't help opening the draw and pulling out the snitch Dumbledore had left him before going to bed.

Harry sat on his bed starring at it for nearly an hour wondering what the hell was going on before he went to sleep and decided he would figure it all out later.

a.n so what did you think a little long but I've been wanting to get Harry out in the world since the first chap.


	7. Seeing a path

Traveling:

Harry loved the trip into the London and he and his parents spent the next few days visiting several other famous places, they went to Windsor Castle, the Tower of London, Madame Tussauds, and several other famous museums. They also visited several muggle stores and sites, Harry ended up going to the mall for the very first in his life and he loved getting to see and explore all of the different stores. Finally, it was time for the two big trips Harry was looking forward to, Stonehenge and the ocean. They were going to see them on two different days, because they were such big trips.

Harry was excited for both adventures, despite living in England his entire life Harry had never once seen the ocean. Yes Harry had seen pictures of the ocean, but he knew it wasn't the same thing. Harry woke early the day there were going to the ocean and instantly headed downstairs to the workout room, Harry had started exercising regularly since the day after the funeral. Harry found that getting a work out in the morning helped him wake up and at the same time helped keep him focused and blow off any pent-up anger he was feeling. Harry used his journal and talked to his parents regularly about Dumbledore and how everything made him feel, but it still wasn't easy.

Harry would often find himself wondering about the items Dumbledore left behind, while Harry was pissed at Dumbledore he couldn't help wondering about everything. After so many years of digging into things, and desperately trying to find the truth of what the Hell was going, and never once getting a straight answer until it was far too late, Harry simply couldn't stop puzzling over everything and trying to dig in one last time. Harry had a feeling this was going to be a very hard habit to break if he could ever even break it at all.

Harry gave the bag one last hard punch as Remus held it for him and Harry sighed heavily, "Will this any get any easier?"

Sirius walked over and said, "No Pup it won't, when I was working for the aurors there were a lot of times people I had known since my very first days at Hogwarts and even longer had to lie to me about what they were doing and how they were doing it and I had to do the same. The hardest times were when I learned that they had been keeping me under watch for an extended period of time. We all knew it was part of the job, we had all willingly signed up for it, but that doesn't mean we always liked it or didn't feel hurt when it happened. To be so distrusted by the people you have dedicated your life to that they employ your friends to spy on you is a harsh realization to have thrown at you and you never completely get over it. You simply have to learn to accept it and move on with your life as best you can."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Why were you being kept under watch?'

Sirius said, "I think it's obvious, I come from a family that has a long and intense history with the dark arts, my brother was a marked death eater. It wasn't difficult to assume I had gotten involved with Voldemort as well. After all, the Minstry itself thought exactly along those lines when your parents died and so did everyone else even you and Remus."

Harry blushed slightly, and missed Sirius throwing Remus a smirk. Remus was always the more intellectual of the two, but by reminding Harry of how Sirius himself had been misjudged Sirius was also (very subtlety) trying to get Harry to look at Dumbledore in a new light as well. It was true that Sirius was incredibly furious at Dumbledore and if the man were still alive Sirius wouldn't hesitant to curse the old man so hard it would cause Aberforth to lose his beard, but Sirius also knew that Harry had to get through this and the best way to do that was confront it head on.

Remus and Sirius had both agreed that they would respect whatever decision Harry made, but finding out the truth in all of this and confronting the entirety of the problem head one was probably the best option for Harry and hopefully they could show Harry that before Harry made a definitive choice on anything concerning the former Headmaster. Harry may not like it, but he needed to think ahead and consider all of his options instead of following the traditional Gryffindor recklessness into the heart of trouble the way they all did.

Harry sighed, "I know I thought the worst of you, Hell I was seriously considering killing you, but it isn't the same thing. Everything I knew about you was a rumor or something I heard from someone else, with Dumbledore I saw and went through most of it."

Sirius nodded, "I understand kiddo, we just want you to know that it's important to consider all of facts of a situation even if the righteous indignation is a necessary part of it."

Harry said, "Like I said I won't do anything without talking to you guys and I promise not to do anything until I really feel the time is right."

The three let the matter drop, Sirius and Remus knew that if they pushed this too much Harry would get mad and close off which was the last thing they needed right now. After breakfast they gathered up Harry's familiar's (they were going to a small out of the way beach with little risk of being seen by muggles so there was no risk of being spotted) and apparted away. The animals all jumped out of their arms and started running as soon as they arrived, animals didn't really appreciate the feeling of apparating. Harry ran after them, as soon as they crested the top of the hill they'd arrived at the bottom of Harry froze completely and just starred. Harry had never in his life seen anything so incredibly beautiful or so ridiculously big.

The ocean waves were huge, and Harry could hear them crash against the rocks. It was huge and seemed completely endless, as Harry starred out at the ocean there was a point where he simply couldn't tell where they sky ended and the Earth began. Harry just stood there unable to move or describe what he was seeing it was truly awe inspiring. Sirius and Remus stood behind Harry letting him have this moment to take everything in. Eventually Sly barked loudly breaking the spell, Harry smiled and turned to his parents, "Race you to the water!"

Then he turned and ran down the huge sand dune he was standing on, Sirius and Remus both laughed and ran after him. Sirius wasn't able to keep up with the two werewolves, and Remus' years of bad transformations had left him with slightly sore knees so he wasn't able to beat Harry to the waves, but it was close. Harry stripped his shoes, socks, and shirts, and started running in the surf. Harry was wearing a pair of black shorts and a blue t-shirt, Harry, Shakira, and Sly ran back and forth at the head of the waves as Victoria curled up on a rock sitting in the sun. Harry chased after the two animals as his parents chased after him, they ran through the water splashing each other laughing and messing around. At one point Remus picked Harry up and swept him through the water (Remus didn't actually throw Harry into the ocean because he knew that Harry couldn't swim well and the ocean was far too rough to risk it).

Harry picked up several rocks and threw them into the ocean, the water wasn't smooth enough to actually skip rocks, but it was still fun. When he started to feel tired Harry began wandering along the beach picking up interesting looking shells, rocks, and anything else that caught his interest. A set of huge rocks grew out from the beach and Harry couldn't help asking, "Can we climb out on those?"

Sirius and Remus looked at each other for a moment before Remus said, "Alright, but we are using safety charms, I don't want anyone getting hurt." Safety charms were spells designed specifically for moments like this, they were meant to keep people from getting hurt. If a person slipped when they were climbing or walking along something the charm would catch them and bring them to safety. The charm also prevented people from being blown off an area by a strong wind or wave and helped them keep their footing when they were walking. The charms were favored by cave explorers, mountain climbers, hikers, and geologist.

Remus incanted the spell and they all out their shoes and socks back on and climbed on the rocks as Shakira and Sly curled up in a nice shady spot. The rocks were slick and difficult to get up, if it hadn't been for the charms Harry knew he would have fallen at least three times. Finally they arrived at the top, the top of the rocks was covered with coral and left over bird poop the ocean hadn't washed away. As they stood on the rock and looked out Harry saw several seals swimming by, Harry also saw several fins which could have been sharks, but he couldn't be certain as he'd never seen a real shark before.

The top of the rocks was rough and slick, there were several pieces of coral and a few pieces of junk thrown into the water littering the tops. Harry whistled as they stood on the lip of the rock looking over the ocean. Harry could feel the water pulling at him. Sirius grabbed Harry around the waste while Remus put a hand on his shoulder, "Careful kiddo, not so close." Even with the charms Sirius wasn't going to let Harry risk accidentally falling/walking off of this rock.

Harry jerked back and shook his head violently, the exhaustion from earlier combined with the call of the water had made him feel a bit dazed, "Sorry Dad."

Sirius pulled him back as Remus said, "come on cub back to the beach for some lunch."

Dobby and Tibby had packed the ma picnic lunch and in the usual house elf fashion they had packed enough food for a small army. There was raw meat for Shakira and Sly (Victoria had caught a few small shrews off the beach). The basket had roast beef sandwiches with chips, apples, pumpkin juice, and cookies. Remus set out a sand proof blanket and they sat down and started to eat, the sandwiches were delicious, Harry's had cheddar cheese with mayo and lettuce. Harry ate slowly savoring the taste as he sipped his juice and continued to stare out at the ocean. Remus smiled at his son caught Sirius' eye and bobbed his head in Harry's direction, Sirius noticed Harry's entranced state and snorted as he took his head taking a bit into his own lunch. The three of them sat eating the delicious meal until they were completely full. Of course there was still food left in the basket, but the preservation charms would keep it from spoiling. Feeling tired from the water and good meal Harry leaned back onto the blanket, folded his arms behind his head and fell watched the clouds going by until he nodded off.

Remus and Sirius sat next to him and smiled as they looked at each other Sirius asked, "What to keep looking around for things? I don't think it would be right to leave until Harry wakes up."

Remus nodded, "I agree, he wouldn't want to leave without getting the chance to say good-bye and I know for a fact there's one last thing he wants to do which he will feel very put out about if we take him away from it."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Remus snorted, "Build a sandcastle."

Sirius starred at him like he was nuts, "you have got to be joking."

Remus shook his head, "Harry's never built one before and I promised him we would."

Sirius shook his head, shrugged, and grabbed Remus' hand as they started to stroll along the beach. The protective wards they'd put up combined with Shakira, Sly, and Victoria would keep Harry safe and the potion they used for sun block would last all day so he wouldn't burn. The two of them walked along looking out at the ocean talking about whatever came into their heads.

Remus smiled longingly, "today's been incredible, I just wish Harry didn't still have all of these burdens on his shoulders still. I always thought that once Voldemort was gone he could start to move on with his life and leave all of the war behind, but thanks to Albus and our new Minister he's still carrying a lot of it with him."

Sirius sighed, "I know, but we can only carry so much of that for him, like it or you can only help a person so much and then let them take things the rest of the way from there. Even if it is your own child."

Remus leaned back into Sirius, most people would be surprised, if not downright shocked, to hear someone who still acted more like a teenager than his own son who actually was in fact a teenager, sound so reasonable and level headed, but the truth was Sirius was a much deeper person than most people gave him credit for. All of those years in Azkaban had caused Sirius a great deal of pain an damage, which is why he still acted very childlike, but he could move past that and show the man that lay underneath it all when the occasion called for it. Remus had noticed that this had been happening more and more with Sirius ever since Harry had become their son and felt that it was a very good sign.

Harry slept for about an hour, once he awoke Remus sat next to him and asked, "do you want to start that sand castle?"

Harry grinned looking more like an excited 6 year old than a teenage boy, "Absolutely Papa."

Sirius growled, "Hey what about me?"

Harry leaned his head back, "Do you honestly think I'd build my very first sand castle without you?"

Sirius sat down and the three of them began, Remus showed Harry how to build a base and started on the castle. Sirius used magic to keep the castle from being knocked over by the wind or the animals, Harry laughed as they built it up. It took them about half an hour to complete their sand castle, but by the time they were done they had a plausible replica of Hogwarts complete.

Harry grinned proudly, "Ta-da."

Sirius grabbed his Wizarding camera (which he'd already used several times that day) and set the timer, "All right you two stand behind the castle and smile."

Remus and Harry stood with Shakira Sly next to them, Sirius quickly ran over to join them. The three of them smiled and the camera went off. Sirius collected the camera and Harry helped Remus pack their things up. The three of them apparated back home with their collection of shells and rocks. Remus cleaned everything off and cleared the sand with a quick spell so they wouldn't get dirt all over the house or have to worry about any insects that may have called their treasures 'home' before being brought back from the beach.

Harry set a few of the rocks and shells in his room and put others on the fireplace mantle, the rest he saved in a clear jar. Harry had an idea of what he would like to do with them, but he would need to ask Luna about it before he went through with his plans. Once everything was put away Sirius asked, "O.k. Kiddo anything else you feel like doing today?"

Harry yawned despite his nap on the beach he still felt tired, Remus noticed and said, "How about a quick shower, a nice dinner, and a quiet nice at home."

Harry nodded, "I like it."

They all took showers to wash the remaining sea water off them Remus and Harry started to cook as Sirius set the table, they made grilled chicken with vegetables and baked potatoes. The three of them sat down for a nice family dinner, they laughed and joked with each other. Sirius and Remus told Harry stories about their years at Hogwarts with his parents while Harry filled them in on the details of his many adventures over the years. Sirius and Remus had been a part of a lot of it all, but they didn't know the entire story especially about Harry's first two years at school. They had ice cream strawberries for dessert and after dinner Harry curled up on the couch with a muggle novel he was reading. The book was called The Da Vinci Code (a/n yes I know cliché, but I couldn't help myself) Hermione had recommended it to him and Harry really liked it so far.

Harry ended up going to bed early that night, the water had really worn him out. Harry didn't have any nightmares that night, instead his dreams were filled with the sound of the waves and images of running across beaches with his friends and family.

Their trip to Stonehenge was schedule for later in that week, Sirius said they would go at night because muggles didn't visit the landmark at night as wizards did. Harry was practically bouncing as he got up that day, he'd been wanting to visit Stonehenge his entire life, for some reason he'd always felt drawn to the ancient stones, when he said this to his parents they both sniggered. Harry put on a sour face at being laughed at, but Remus said, "Harry we're not laughing at you, we know why you feel that way."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him, "You do?"

Sirius nodded, "Yes Harry. You see muggles don't know how Stonehenge was created, but wizards do. Because we are the ones who created it. Stonehenge is built on a magical nexus and place were magical energies and pathways combine, a nexus is a place of incredible power and energy. Building a structure like Stonehenge on top of a nexus helps focus and concentrate that energy. Witches and wizards would go to those places to perform complex and difficult magical rituals during ancient times."

Harry asked, "do they still do that?"

Remus shook his head, "No Harry those types of rituals are complex and difficult to complete, they are also very difficult to hide from muggles. Such magic is only used in cases of extreme necessity."

Harry asked, "Why didn't they try doing something like that to stop Voldemort?"

Sirius said, "Because Voldemort was a very powerfully wizard and if he had been able to tap into the magical energies they focused to perform something of that nature he would have become an even greater threat the ministry wasn't willing to take that kind of risk."

Harry nodded, "So that's why I feel drawn there?"

Remus and Sirius both said, "Yes" together and Remus explained, "you are a very powerful wizard Harry which makes you strongly connected to sights of magical power, add to that your ability to sense magic and it's like pouring gasoline onto a fire."

Harry asked curious as he sat down for a bowl of porridge, "So what will happen when we actually get there?"

Sirius shrugged, "No way to tell Harry, it's different for everyone, all I can say is that whatever you feel don't fight it. The worst thing you can do is try to go against the power concentrated in such an area, if magical energies are converging to call you to do something than you should do it even if it feels weird at the time. Believe me you'll be grateful later on."

Harry swallowed, "I understand." Then he dug back into his breakfast, Harry was antsy the rest of the day. No matter what he did he couldn't seem to sit still for anything, Harry decided to do something with the extra energy and went into the gym. Harry went through a rigorous work-out, running the track and doing several routines he'd been practicing, Harry mixed the self-defense he'd learned from Snape with some of the moves he'd been practicing with his parents. After finishing in the gym Harry went outside and went flying.

Harry kicked off from the ground and began zooming back and forth, Hedwig soared down from his bedroom to join him for a quick morning flight before she went to sleep. Harry flew side by side with his owl gently swaying on his broom. Harry was really going anywhere or doing anything particularly, he was simply enjoying the warm weather and giving himself a chance to have some fun. Hedwig turned and headed back to Harry's room as Sirius and Remus flew out and joined him.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "So Harry, want to show us what you got?"

Harry asked, "Well I don't know I wouldn't want to accidentally push you old farts too far your hearts might not be able to take it."

Remus starred at him challengingly, "I will not take that sitting down. Come on kid let's see your best."

Harry shrugged, "if you insist." Then he turned and sped off in the opposite direction, Harry put on a burst of speed as he turned into a corkscrew Sirius and Remus came after him. The three of them flew off, Harry shot up then pulled into a steep dive. Harry shot down with Sirius and Remus on either side heading towards the ground, Sirius and Remus leveled off, but Harry kept going.

Remus shouted, "Harry pull up!" Harry waited until he was ten feet from the ground before jerking up and bringing his broom level, then he stood. Harry stood on the handle of his broomstick weaving back and forth, Remus and Sirius starred at him open mouthed as Harry did a full circle around the yard then sat back down, shot up in the air preformed a perfect figure eight and hovered next to them. Harry laughed at their shocked faces, "Well?"

Sirius was fighting the urge to praise Harry while Remus said, "Harry James Remus Potter-Black don't you ever do something like that again you could have broken your neck."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Papa, I'm fine I've been flying like this for years I know my limits and I know what I'm doing."

Remus said, "Even so something could have happened."

Harry said, "Fine I'll behave." Then he gave a sideways glance at his parents and added, "Whenever you happen to be around." Remus made a face while Sirius laughed hard. The three of them landed and headed in for dinner as Remus walked ahead of them into the house Sirius held Harry back then he bowed low, "I salute you oh great and power lord of the skies."

Harry snickered, but Sirius said, "Harry you could have definitely beaten your father in a quidditch match any day of the week and THAT my son is truly saying something."

Harry grinned broadly, "thanks Dad."

They had a salads for dinner that night, Remus explained that with the excessive amount of magical energy they were going to be exposed to it was a good idea not to have anything too heavy in their stomachs when that happens. As the sun went down Harry and his parents apparated to Stonehenge, they arrived as the moon was rising in the sky, it was a cool summer evening and the entire surrounding hillside was covered in witches and wizards wearing cloaks. Remus explained there were notice-me-not charms put up so muggle didn't notice, but Harry honestly didn't care. The second he had stepped foot on the sight Harry had felt a surge of magic like nothing he'd ever experienced before, it was frightening and intoxicating, and awe-inspiring all at once.

Harry remembered what Sirius had said that morning and just let his body do what it needed to do, without intending to Harry walked into the center of the ancient stone circle, the rocks themselves seemed to be humming as though they were talking to Harry. Harry stood on a stone in the center of the circle and held his arms out, he felt a rush of magical energy, a crackling power that engulfed him. It was like being surrounded by a warm wind.

Harry gasped and threw his head back, without even thinking of it he opened his mouth and let loose a sharp howl, behind him Harry heard Remus doing the same. As the magic continued to rush Harry saw pictures rushing through his mind, he heard voices chanting in ancient languages he didn't understand, he saw ancient prophets and druids coming together in the circle to perform magic the likes of which even the most powerful and ambitious wizards today wouldn't have dared tried. Harry continued to stand as images rushing through him, the years passed before him, Harry saw people muggle and magical being drawn to this area by its ancient magic and inherent mystery.

As Harry stood he felt the magic around him began to shift and the images became more abstract, Harry saw the patterns of magic running through the land itself, he saw the magic connecting to everything binding them all together, then he saw a particular stream of magic that was more like a twisted rainbow rope made up of more colors and tones than Harry had ever thought existed. There were colors purer than the bluest sky and colors so incredible Harry couldn't even find a proper name for them as they were unlike anything he'd ever seen before. Harry felt himself traveling along the path, he found himself standing on a familiar hill side, the black lake was behind him and the forbidden forest was to his right, but Hogwarts was not in front of him. Before Harry could wonder what had happened he saw four people appear out of nowhere, two men and two women.

One woman was small and slightly plump with soft brown hair and matching brown eyes, she had a warm motherly expression that reminded Harry of Mrs. Weasley, the other woman was taller with straight black hair she had in a braid and intense blue eyes, she looked around the entire area as though evaluating it and planning exactly what was going to be there and how it should look. She had an intelligent inquisitive look in her eyes that told Harry she was not someone to underestimate under any circumstances. The two men were opposites, one had dark hair and brown eyes with a goatee, he wore a sword at his side and had an impish look in his eyes like someone who was up to trouble. The other man had a monkey like face that Harry recognized from his second year in Hogwarts, it was the monkey like face he'd seen on the statue in the Chamber of Secrets, it was Salazar Slytherin. Harry looked around in astonishment realizing the other three must be Roweena Raveclaw, Godric Gryffindor, and Helga Hufflepuff the founders of Hogwarts.

Harry watched in amazement as the four of them used their magic to build the castle, to Harry it seemed to only take a few moments, but he could tell it had actually taken several years. As the school was finished Harry saw students come and go, he saw Slytherin leave the school and the others behind and he watched as headmasters and headmistresses came. Then Harry saw him, Tom Riddle, the same young version Harry had seen in the pensieve a year before. Harry watched as Riddle roamed the halls and fell farther and farther towards the dark side. Harry watched Riddle recruit his fellow students to his side, Harry was surprised to see that despite common beliefs not all of Vodlemort's followers had been Slytherins' (many of them were), but the Dark Lord had servants from every house. Harry saw Dumbledore keep an eye on Riddle knowing the boy was up to something dangerous and never able to fully prove it. Harry watched as Dumbledore tried over and over again to intervene and get Riddle to see the error of his ways with absolutely no success. Harry saw Tom opening the chamber and releasing the basilisk for the first time, then framing Hagrid for it. Harry watched as Dumbeldore tried desperately to stop the young man without ever being able to. Then Harry saw Riddle leave the school, It seemed as though Hogwarts had a darker aspect to it than it had before as though the castle had been tainted by Tom Ridddle (considering what he'd been doing with his time as a student that was no surprise).

Harry watched as he himself entered the school and faced Voldemort time and time again, but he also saw something else. Harry saw himself going after Quirrel and the sorcerers stone, then he saw Dumbledore running down to the third floor corridor, looking absolutely terrified. Harry saw Dumbledore pull himself away from Quirrel, Dumbledore looked scared and worried, he picked Harry up and carried him in his arms to the hospital wing not bothering to conjure a stretcher or stop for anything.

The time flashed again, Harry saw Dumbledore leaving the school in his second year and for the first time the vision changed to include something other than Hogwarts, they arrived at a small home in the country Harry didn't recognize, but judging by all of the whirling gadgets and strange items it must be Dumbledore's house. Dumbledore paced back and forth during the time he was away, he looked anxiously at the walls as though hoping they would tell him something, and muttered to himself. Harry realized that he was worried. Harry saw Fawkes disappear from his perch the night Harry had called him to the chamber, Dumbledore looked scared and worried as he quickly returned to the school and confronted Harry and Ron about the chamber.

The scene changed again, Harry saw himself at the quidditch match where the dementors had arrived, he saw himself fall and saw Dumbledore catch him looking pale and worried, he saw Dumbledore send the dementors off with a patronus and carry Harry into the school. Harry saw a look of worry when Harry , Ron, and Hermion were brought unconscious into the hospital wing by Snape. Harry saw Dumbledore the night his name had come from the goblet of fire, Dumbledore sat at his desk with his head in his hands speaking to Fawkes, "I honestly don't know how much more of this he can take, a person can only handle so much and I don't want him to be hurt anymore." Fawkes nuzzled Dumbledore's head and the scene changed again, it was the second challenge, Dumbledore stood with the other teachers as Harry and the others went under. As the time passed Harry could see the twinkle in Dumbledore's eye diminish more and more, than when Harry finally reappeared out of the lake Dumbledore threw his head back and gave a grateful smile before walking over to speak to the merchief.

The scene changed again and Harry saw Dumbledore struggling to protect the students against Umbridge, Harry saw the look of fury Dumbledore wore when he discovered the truth of the blood quills and his drive to distance himself from Harry. Then Harry saw Dumbledore standing in his office, with the items he'd bequeathed them in his will standing in front of him, Harry saw Dumbledore running a hand over them and nodding sadly as he whispered to the dark office, "Please forgive me."

Harry watched and the items seemed to rise of their own accord and swirl around him as they had in his own nightmare, the items weren't confusing anymore though, they seemed to connect to him somehow. Then it happened Harry looked back and saw the path that had formed with the vision, it was a twisting winding convoluted path, but it was there none the less. Harry could see that it was not complete though, and that as Harry watched the items fall he saw things going black around him. Realization struck Harry like a bullet, Dumbledore hadn't simply left the items so the others could understand what had happened, he had left them because there was something else they didn't understand. One final lesson Harry had to learn, because if he did not Harry would be left in the dark and it could open the door to a more dangerous place. Like it or not Harry now knew that he had to follow this through to its conclusion or it would destroy him and everyone he loved along with it.

Harry felt the magic receding from his body, he heard from a very far distance someone calling his name. The last thing Harry was aware of was his parents catching him their arms as he fell from the stone he'd been standing on slipped into unconsciousness.

a/n that's all for now, I know I'm naughty for doing a sorta cliffie. Please review.


	8. New hurdles

Harry's mind was in a fuzz, he felt like he was wandering along a strange street with no idea where he was or where he was supposed to be going. Harry had a feeling there was something important he was getting, something he had to do or say, but he wasn't sure what. It was hidden just on the edge of his mind where he couldn't reach. As Harry wandered he could hear familiar voice speaking around him.

Harry heard his Papa, "I swear Poppy, I've never seen anything like it, I've heard of wizards having this type of reaction, but never known anyone to have one including Albus. I was like the magic merged with him somehow."

Then his Dad, "Poppy he was glowing, _Glowing_ he it was like his body was filled with light, it was beautiful and terrifying, and I have no idea what it could have done to him."

Poppy spoke in her usual brisk no nonsense manner, "Sirius, Remus I have told you both time and time again. I have preformed a full diagnostic on Harry, I have run every single test I can think of. Severus took sample of Harry blood for analysis, and I even had an friend of mine who is an expert on magical incidences examine Harry. Every spell we have cast, and almost every test has come back normal. Harry is suffering from magical exhaustion, but other than that we can find absolutely, positively, nothing wrong with him. Now Harry will wake up when he has recovered his strength, and nothing anyone can do will change that. Now for goodness sack quit following me around and asking me what Harry needs, because it you don't what Harry is _going_ to need is two new guardians." Poppy's voice had been growing more annoyed as she went on, "Honestly you two are just as bad now as you were in school, 'when can we leave Poppy?' 'How long do I have to stay here Poppy?' 'Do I really have to drink the whole thing Poppy?' 'can't you just tell me what the problem is right now instead of waiting for the tests to come back with the correct results?' Well for the last time both of you. Harry is fine, there is nothing more anyone can do for him, and you're just going to have to sit and wait for him to wake up on his own. And if you don't leave me alone I swear to Merlin himself I will turn you both into toads and tell Severus I found him some fresh potions ingredients."

Harry heard two slight thuds as Sirius and Remus both sank into chairs beside his bed, Sirius muttered, "Remus we should have never taken him there."

Remus said, "Siri you know we had no choice, Stonehenge was calling to Harry and we couldn't have kept him away even if we wanted to and you know it as well as I do."

Then it hit Harry, Stonehenge, the memory came back faster than being slammed by a rogue bludger, the path that Harry had seen the realization that there was something much bigger going on right now and the desperate need to tell everyone immediately. Harry struggled towards consciousness, it was like trying to swim through sand, eventually he managed it. Harry jerked himself bolt upright in bed causing his head to swim and his parents to simultaneously shout, "Harry!"

Harry groaned, but chocked out, "We need to find what Dumbledore left for us, we need to understand it all. Now."

Remus grabbed Harry around the shoulders as Sirius called for Poppy, "Harry Cub calm down, everything is fine you were just overcome by the magic of Stonehenge."

Harry said, "No." as he desperately fought the urge to shake his head knowing what would happen if he did, "no Papa you don't understand. When I was there I had a vision, I saw a path before me connecting so many things and Dumbledore's last request has something to do with it all. We have to follow it to the end or everything's going to go to Hell, I don't know how or why, or what's going to happen, but I know something is going to happen and it will be bad. The only way to try and cut it off is to follow the clues Dumbledore left for us. I know it sounds crazy, but I saw it I saw it out."

Before Remus could answer Poppy's shrill voice cut through the air, "now really, Mr. Potter-Black I must insist you lie back down this instant, you are suffering from magical exhaustion and this is not going to help your condition. If you will not care for yourself properly I will bind you to that bed young man." Harry knew perfectly well that Poppy wasn't anywhere close to kidding so he lay back down while she ran her wand along him checking his vitals.

Remus grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed, "Harry I don't know what you saw, but I promise we will do all we can to help you, but right now you need to listen to Poppy and rest."

Sirius came up behind Remus and grabbed the other man's shoulder as he ruffled Harry's hair, "Yes kiddo, focus on getting better for now and worry about the rest later."

Poppy gave Harry several potions, one of which made him instantly feel exhausted again, as he drifted off Harry muttered, "I'm not crazy or delusional I know what I saw and we have to meet it head-on."

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and nodded, then Remus said, "We believe you Harry. We truly do, but like Sirius and Poppy said you need to rest. Get better now. Save the world later."

Harry fell asleep before he could answer. The next time Harry woke, it was closer to evening and he saw his parents sitting next to him looking anxious. Harry grabbed Remus' hand, "We need to get going."

Remus sighed, "Harry you are not going anywhere until you Madame Pomfrey gives you the o.k. You have been asleep for nearly a week and you need to recover. You haven't had anything to drink or eat. So this is what's going to happen, Sirius is going to call Dobby to bring you something to eat and you will explain what's going on while you eat. However, like I said you're not going anywhere until you are fully recovered so, here have a drink."

Harry began slowly sipping some water as Sirius called Dobby, Harry was edgy and nervous and he could tell it wasn't just what had happened. There was something else bothering him as well, but he wasn't sure what. As Sirius came back and sat next to Remus Harry noticed Remus looking a little worn out and tired looking, then he realized what it was, "The full moon is coming isn't it?"

Remus nodded, "The end of this week, Severus has potions for both of us, which you will have to take after you eat. That's why it's so important for you to rest right now."

Harry sat back against his pillows, Dobby appeared a moment later holding a tray laden with food, "Harry Potter sir, Dobby is so happy to see Harry Potter sir being better. Dobby is bringing lunch for everyone."

Harry grinned as Dobby put the tray down, "Thank you Dobby."

Dobby had brought grilled fish with vegetables and rice, as well as orange juice for Harry (Madame Pomfrey had told Sirius and Remus Harry needed more vitamin C because of the magical exhaustion) and some nice strawberry tarts for dessert. Harry said, "Thank you Dobby it looks wonderful."

Dobby bowed proudly, "You is welcome, Harry Potter sir, but it is not just Dobby who is doing it, Tilly is helping Dobby with the vegetables and is making the tarts. Tilly is saying that Mistress Malfoy is telling Tilly fruit is good for people who is getting better from being sick or hurt."

Harry nodded feeling glad Tilly was starting to settle into life at home Harry said, "that's wonderful Dobby please be sure to thank Tilly for us as well."

Dobby nodded as his rainbow colored hat bobbed, "Oh yes Harry Potter sir, Dobby will."

Dobby disappeared with a crack and they all dug in, Harry and Remus' fish was much more on the rare side than Sirius' because they were craving flesh blood now with the full moon close at hand. As they ate Harry explained what he had seen and felt at Stonehenge and the strong sense of upcoming danger and foreboding he had right now and how he felt they had to find where Dumbledore was leading them.

As he finished Remus said, "Harry we are in Hogwarts and Dumbledore's portrait is here we could just go and speak to him personally."

Harry drank the last of his juice, "I don't think he'll tell us, but we can try. Still I think this is something we need to do. I can't explain why, I just feel like we have to."

Sirius said, "It's the ancient magic calling to you, you went to Stonehenge and saw a path now you have been connected to that magic and it is calling you along that path. Which means it would be difficult, if not dangerous for us to just walk away from it."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Dangerous?"

Remus nodded, "Yes Harry the magic has connected to you and if you try to distance yourself from it then that could cause damage to your magical core or psyche."

Harry title his head back and groaned loudly, "Why me, why the Hell does it always have to be me?"

Sirius and Remus both pulled him into a hug Remus said, "Harry you are a very powerful and very famous wizard. You have strong connections to magical energies and as such powerful forces, both good and evil, will always be drawn to you. The trick is going to be finding a way to adapt your life to those powers and doing all you can to live your life how you want it without risking dangers to that balance."

Sirius said, "Harry you are a very special young man, and remember that special is not just another word for freak or different, and people who are as unique as you are will always have strong challenges to face. Meeting those challenges will never be easy, but we will help you find the way and hopefully things will settle down for you soon."

Harry felt tears come to eyes and instantly started to cry, knowing that there was a chance he would spend the rest of his life being toyed with or having to confront powers so much greater than himself was a burden he was not sure that he could bare even with help. Harry knew his parents where right, but he had hoped that once Voldemort was dead the insane weight that had been pressing on him since he entered the Wizarding world would finally let up, but if anything it seemed to be increasing. Harry sat there for a long time thinking about what to do, should he risk his magical core and just run off somewhere? Should he keep going and hope for the best? Or should he stand and fight against whatever was coming?

Harry leaned his head back and closed his eyes, Harry knew that there was nowhere for him to run to, whatever was going on Harry knew it was going to keep coming after him and he only had one real option available, "we're going to have to face this. Whatever the Hell this is."

Remus and Sirius both pulled Harry into a hug Remus said, "Harry Cub, we know you've got another steep hill to climb, but we'll be there to help you along the way."

Harry nodded as he said, "we need to figure out what's going on."

Remus said, "Harry Cub, as soon as Poppy gives you the o.k. we'll go up to the Headmaster office and talk to Albus' portrait I promise you."

Harry nodded and finished his food as Madame Pomfrey came over and began to give Harry a medical scan. Harry sat back as she finished, Madame Pomfrey said, "Well Mr. Potter, you need a few more days of rest and decent food (especially with the full moon coming) and I want you to avoid using magic unless absolutely necessary, and no powerful spells like a patronus or shield charms understood young man?"

Harry took a deep breath, "I promise, can I leave the hospital wing for a little while though?"

Madame Pomfrey sighed, "Yes you may, but I want you to promise me that you will allow Professor Snape to stay in the room while you visit Ms. Snape."

Madame Pomfrey obviously thought Harry was going to see Serenity, but Harry corrected her, "I need to see the Headmaster, I'll go see Serenity soon, but not now."

Madame Pomfrey looked confused, but simply said, "Very well."

Harry stood and walked to the Headmasters' office with his parents. It didn't take long for them to arrive, Sirius gave the password, "Failte."

Harry snickered, "You've got to be kidding me, her password is the Gaelic word for welcome."

Remus gave him a look, "How do you know that?"

Harry said, "A lot of people have garden stones and doormats that say the same thing. I don't speak Gaelic obviously, but I do know that."

The gargoyle moved aside and the moving stairs appeared, they got on and it went upwards. Sirius knocked and received an, "Enter." From Professor McGonagall.

As they walked in Sirius joked, "Still haven't figured out how Albus always knew who was there?"

Professor McGonagall shook her head, "No, I honestly haven't the faintest clue how he managed it. How may I help you gentlemen?"

Harry said, "Professor, I know this is going to sound strange, but we need to talk to Headmaster Dumbledore now."

Professor McGongall sighed, "Mr. Potter-Black, I have no problem with you speaking to the former Headmaster, but I'm afraid it isn't an option. See for yourself." Professor McGonagall pointed to the portrait behind the three of them.

Harry turned and for the first time in his life he saw an empty portrait in the Headmasters' office. Harry gaped, "When?"

Professor McGonagall answered, "The day before you arrived in the hospital wing, he didn't say anything about where he was going or when he would return. I have contacted the Ministry and other locations where portraits of Albus are kept, but he is apparently not in any of them."

Harry blinked, "But that's not possible, he has to occupy at least one of his portraits at a time."

Professor McGonagall nodded, "Exactly, but as I said no one can locate Albus and I haven't the faintest idea where he may have gone."

Harry threw his head back and groaned loudly, "of course, naturally Dumbledore can't just come out and tell me what's going on. We have to find it ourselves. What the Hell is going on."

Sirius sighed, "Harry I know that I'm the last person to suggest this, and believe me just thinking it is making me wonder if I took to many bludgers to the head as a child, but I think we should talk to Severus."

Harry turned and starred at his Dad, "Who are you and what on Earth have you done with Sirius Black?"

Sirius gave a grin, "Harry, the truth is that Severus probably knew more about Dumbledore's plans than anyone else. He was the most involved with Albus in the final battle and like it or not he may know something about all of this. Besides Severus isn't so bad, he's your mate's father and he's shown that there's a lot more to him than I ever gave him credit for."

Harry turned to Remus and deadpanned, "Papa we need to take Dad back to the hospital wing right now, he's obviously very very sick." Despite the seriousness of the situation Harry couldn't keep himself from taking a shot at his Dad it wasn't often that he got something to really tease Sirius about.

Sirius rolled his eyes as Remus broke into a grin, and Harry, unable to hold it back any longer, laughed. Once everyone was back under control they headed to the dungeons. It didn't take long to get to Professor Snape's rooms, Harry knocked and a moment later Serenity opened the door (school wasn't in session yet, but Snape was in the dungeons for the day preparing for upcoming classes and giving Taylor the opportunity to explore the castle so he'd feel more familiar and be better equipped to get around when classes began). Serenity looked surprised, "Harry, what are you doing here?"

Harry shuffled his feet, "Serenity, I know this is going to sound really weird, but I need to talk to Professor Snape."

Serenity just stood aside and asked, "Why would that be weird? " then she gave Harry a searching look," and does Madame Pomfrey know you left the hospital wing?"

Harry stepped in asking, "Do you think my parents would be with me if she didn't?"

Serenity crossed her arms in front of her, "It wouldn't be the first time your parents broke school rules. Beside for all I know that's Ron and Hermione using polyjuice and you still haven't given me a straight answer."

Harry shook his head, Serenity knew way too much about his past for Harry to get away with anything around her, "Yes Madame Pomfrey knows. So is Professor Snape here?"

Serenity nodded, "yeah, but you'll have to wait, he's talking to the Minister on the floo network."

Sirius asked, "What's the Minister of Magic want to talk to your father about?"

Serenity sighed, "death eater stuff, ever since the final battle the Ministry's been looking into people with past associations with the Dark Lord. I think part of it's a determination to improve their reputation. With all the damage caused by Fudge and his incompetence they've been trying to show they're not just going to sit back and let things go to Hell like Fudge did. It's why they were searching Dad's office that night they scared the crap outta all of us. They want Dad to tell them more about death eater raids and activities so they know what to look for when they're going over places that have been damaged, but weren't linked to death eater activity and who to look for when trying to find death eaters."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "The Ministry is still looking for Death Eaters?"

Serenity nodded, "Yes, they want to make sure that all the former death eaters have been identified and dealt with. They don't want to risk letting one get away and allowing them to restart the Death Eaters."

Harry sucked in a breath, "they're that worried about it?"

Serenity nodded again as Sirius said, "It's not that surprising Harry, Voldemort rose to power right under the noses of the Ministry of Magic (twice) many of his loyalist and closest followers (Lucicus Malfoy, Augustus Rockwood, Yaxley, Richard Parkinson, and many others) worked in the Ministry and they don't want to risk something like that happening again. What's more people are still scared, they fought against Voldemort for so many years that people are still scared of Voldemort. You have to remember Harry, that to the people of the magical world Voldemort is basically the Boogeyman. A dark foreboding figure who is always lurking under the bed, or around the next corner. People want to make sure that Voldemort is truly gone and that they never have to be that scared again. The new Minister wants to please people and show them that he is worthy of his position and deserves to keep it so he's going at this like there's no tomorrow."

Harry rocked on his heels saying, "So Scimgeour is thinking ahead to the next election and what moves are going to get him another term as Minister."

Sirius said, "yes and no, every politician thinks ahead as far as the next election or the next career move is concerned (it's a major part of being a politician in the first place), but he also wants to make sure that he is doing all he can to protect the Wizarding world. Part of the reason he was elected in the first place is because he has a strong dislike for the dark arts and take a strong handed approach to those who have served the dark side. Scrimgeour is a lot like Crouch in that way unfortunately."

Harry sighed, "Why do I have a feeling this is not going to go well. Hey, where's Taylor?"

Serenity pointed over her shoulder, "Taking a nap, he had a headache this morning, it's probably nothing, but he's tired and taking a nap now."

Harry took a deep breath, "why do I have the feeling that this is all about to get ridiculously complicated."

Remus piped up, "probably because it already is."

Harry leaned his head back and pinched his nose, "Dumbledore gives me headaches."

Remus rubbed Harry's shoulders gently as he said, "Believe me Cub you are nowhere near alone in that regard."

Professor Snape came walking out of his private lab rubbing his knees in a gesture Harry would have never expected of the man, "Damn man had me in there for nearly an hour. My knees haven't been this stiff since Taylor's last tantrum."

Serenity cleared her throat so Snape would look up, "And to what to do we the honor of your company Mr. Potter-Black? And your parents as well?"

Harry said, "Professor, we need your help." Harry explained what he had seen in the vision and what had happened in the Headmasters' office then he asked, "I know it's a lot sir, but there's a good chance you know more about Dumbledore's plans than anyone else, is there anything you can think of that might help us."

Severus gave them a searching look and said, "Please have a seat."

Harry, Sirius, Serenity, and Remus all sat down. Severus took a deep breath and said, "You are correct in your assumption that I know a great deal more about Albus Dumbledore and his schemes than most others. However, even I do not know everything. I can tell you Albus was as aware of the potential problems that could arise from Scrimgeour and I believe that much of what he left you was intended to assist you in any complications you will undoubtedly have with the Ministry."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "You think things will get that bad."

Severus nodded vigorously, "Oh yes, Scrimgeour is a strong advisory against the dark side, it's the main reason why he was elected in the first place. When it became apparent to the Wizarding World that the Dark Lord had indeed returned everyone wanted a leader who could combat such a force. Scrimgeour is a powerful and fierce combatant against such things and so he was elected. However, Scrimgeour is also dangerous in many ways, he is determined to stamp out any and all traces of the Dark Lord and his rein Scrimgeour is obsessed with fighting the dark side in a manner very similar to Crouch and he is also determined to show the Wizarding world he can provide them with the kind of protection Fudge never could . You yourself saw what Scrimgeour is capable of that night the Aurors searched my quarters and frightened Taylor so badly. So far nothing dangerous has come of it, and it is possible that nothing will, Scrimgeour may settle down and decide enough is enough, but he may not."

Harry nodded in understanding, "And you think that's what Dumbledore wants us to prevent?"

Severus said, "Yes and no, Albus was as aware of the problems in the Ministry as anyone and he wanted to ensure that in the event of any problems you would be prepared. However, I also know that there is more to it than any of that, there was something else Albus knew (I do not know what it is, but I know it is important) something he wanted to lead you to. I do not know why this mission is so important, but I do know that Albus had many powerful and important artifacts in his possession (not the ones he left to you), and he wanted to ensure that you were aware of what these objects where and why they are so important as well as how ensuring theses objects where left in the possession of the right people."

Harry sat up straight, "What objects?"

Severus shook his head, "I'm afraid I do not know, nor do I know what make those objects so important. I simply know they are powerful and dangerous and Albus was adamant that you Harry James Remus Potter-Black and you alone be given custody of them. I do not know why nor do I know how you are meant to find those objects, I simply know that Albus meant for you to have them and he hoped that if something happened they would help you. Unfortunately that is all I know."

Harry bit his lip and said, "what next?"

Severus said, "I am sorry, but that is all I know."

Harry pinched his nose, "We're not the only ones looking for these artifacts are we?"

Severus said, "I'm afraid not. Most of the death eaters we're capture or killed in the final battle, but a few who are still loyal to the Dark Lord managed to escape in the chaos and they are searching for these objects as well. That is what I was discussing with the Ministry, I told them about locations these people might be meeting at and what steps they might take next in order to find what they are looking for. I believe that Lucius is doing the same thing."

Harry asked, "Why are the death eaters so crazy about finding these things?"

Severus answered, "I do not know what these objects are or what purpose they serve, but I do know the death eaters believe that if they possess these items it will allow them to resurrect the Dark Lord again."

Harry sat up straight and looked Severus directly in the eye, "Is that possible?"

Severus sighed heavily, "I truly hope not, but you know as well as I do that whenever Albus is involved anything is possible."

Harry felt like his insides had turned to ice, he started the shiver and shook his head, "no, not again, I can't do it again. I won't do it again."

Sirius Remus and Serenity all pulled Harry into a hug as Sirius said, "Harry, I promise you that we will not let that happen. We don't even know if what the death eaters want, whatever the Hell these things are, for is even possible. You know that we did everything we could to destroy Voldemort it's highly unlikely _anything_ could bring him back from that and even if something could we have an advantage over the death eaters. Albus' portrait is gone, but we have what he left us and we have a head start on them and we don't have the Ministry hounding our every step. What's more Severus just told the Ministry everything he knows about these guys so they're going to have to shuck their old plans and basically start over from nothing which is never easy. This gives us a lot to keep us ahead of them."

Harry looked his parents and Serenity in the eye and said with undeniable determination, "I won't let him come back again. I couldn't stop him when Cedric." Harry choked, but kept speaking, "when Cedric died, but I sure as Hell can stop him now and I won't let him do this to me again I won't let Voldemort return and I won't let this war start all over again. Not now not after last year, not after Fred."

Harry felt another set of arms on his shoulders and knew it was Severus. Harry put his head down and began running his hands through his hair, Remus and Sirius both rubbed his back as Harry shook his head, "Why is it never easy?"

Sirius said, "Nothing ever is. And this time you don't have to do it alone, we're here Kiddo we'll always be here."

Serenity added, "all of us are here."

Harry grabbed their hands and looked Serenity in the eyes as he said, "I know."

Harry stepped away from his parents and Professor Snape as he pulled Serenity into a kiss, not caring that everyone was watching them. Harry needed to feel this connection now, he needed to have the reassurance that he wasn't alone and that he could stop the death eaters before they really got rolling this time.

Harry pulled back and leaned his forehead against Serenity's, he didn't know what was going to happen, but he knew that it was not going to be pleasant for any of them nor would it be easy. Serenity said, "Harry I want you to remember two very important things, you do not have to do this by yourself, and nothing is certain until after it occurs."

Harry nodded, "we're going to get them, we're going to stop them." Harry wasn't certain if he was asking or telling, and no one said anything in return they all just stood there thinking of what they would have to do and what would be coming next.

a/n this is all for now sort of a cliffie. Please R and R.


	9. Complicated situations

Harry sat in Professor Snape's quarters with his parents, Serenity, and the Professor himself. Harry mulled everything over, he knew that they would have a lot to deal with, but he also knew that they couldn't just go running into the situation like they always did. Like it or not this was already a stick mess and they would have to approach it from a Slytherin angle. Harry leaned his head back and took a few deep breaths before he spoke again, "Alright, first we need to look over everything Dumbledore left for us and figure out what they mean or what he expected us to do with them, then we need to speak to a few people."

Remus asked, "Who?"

Harry bit his lip, "We want to figure out what's going on so we need to talk to Professor McGonagall because she knew Dumbledore best outside of you sir." Harry turned to Severus as he spoke then continued, "Beside Professor McGonagall is Headmistress now and the headmaster or Headmistress of Hogwarts always seems to know things other people don't. We're also going to have to talk to Kingsley. He's high up in the Ministry and he knows what's going on and what the Minister is planning and he's the best one to get answers from. Professor. " Harry turned to Severus, "I'd like to talk to you and Mr. Malfoy as well, you both have connections with the school, the Ministry, and the death eaters. Even with everything changing I think you're the two best sources to have right now. Then I want to talk to Aberforth, Elphias Dodge, and Bathilda Bagshot. They knew Dumbledore best and they might be able to help with this mess as well."

Sirius sucked in a breath, "That's a mighty high mountain to climb Harry."

Harry pinched his nose again, "I know that." Then he turned back to Severus, "but if there's one thing you drilled into my head more than anything else during our training it's that it's important to look at a problem from as many angles as possible and I think. I know this is the best way to deal with it."

Severus nodded, "For once Mr. Potter-Black I believe you have actually come up with a sensible plan, where do you want to start?"

Harry said, "With the items Dumbledore left us, but I think we should wait until after the full moon. Changing always makes it hard to concentrate and think clearly."

The others nodded as Severus said, "I will be happy to share everything I know with you."

Harry bit his lip nervously, "Why do I have a feeling that managing all of this is going to be like trying to swim up a waterfall."

Serenity said, "Probably because it will be, why, were you expecting something else?"

Harry sighed, "Expecting, no. Hoping, maybe. Still by now I suppose I outta be use to it."

Severus said, "Harry I have been facing things like this for over twenty years and believe me when I say that no matter what you never get used to it."

Remus added, "it's true Harry, facing these types of situations never gets any easier or any less frustrating."

Harry gave a large raspberry and said, "I need drink."

Remus said, "unless it's lemonade that's not happening. You know better than to mix alcohol with wolfsbane."

Harry turned and gave him a 'what do you take me for?' look, "I know Papa, I wasn't serious. It's going to be a very long couple of weeks."

Harry sat there for as long as he could without having to worry about Madame Pomfrey coming to get him. Eventually Harry, Sirius, and Remus all went back to the hospital wing after saying good-bye and discussing a few more things with Serenity and Severus. As Harry was saying good-bye to Serenity he saw his parents talking to Severus. Even with his keen ears Harry couldn't hear what they were saying which suggested they had put up a silencing spell, which also suggested they were talking about him or something having to do with him and they didn't want Harry to hear what they were saying.

Harry reminded himself to talk to his parents about it later, but decided that he'd had enough to deal with right now without adding any more problems to his pile. Eventually they made their way back to the hospital wing and Harry settled in on his bed while Madame Pomfrey ran a quick diagnostic to ensure Harry hadn't overdone things.

Harry for his part was still feeling too restless and confused to really relax, more than anything he wanted to do something physical like going flying, dueling with Professor Snape, wandering around the grounds, or using the gym at home. Harry always found it easier to think if he was moving around. What's more even if the activity didn't help Harry find a solution to whatever was bothering him just blowing off the excess energy helped him relax and made it easier for Harry to sleep or whatever else it was he was supposed to be doing at the time.

Knowing that none of those options were available Harry decided to try something else, "Dobby!"

Remus and Sirius both looked puzzled as Harry called the small house elf, but as always Dobby appeared instantly, "Yes Harry Potter sir, what can Dobby be doing for you sir?"

Harry said, "Dobby there should be a notebook sitting on the desk in my bedroom. Would you please go get it and bring it here."

Dobby said, "Of course Harry Potter sir, Dobby will be right back."

Dobby vanished and reappeared a few moments later clutching the journal that Professor Snape had sent Harry earlier that summer, "Here you are Harry Potter sir, Dobby hopes he is bringing Harry Potter sir the right one. This was the only notebook on Harry Potter's desk."

Harry took it saying, "Yes this is the right one thank you Dobby."

Dobby blushed and starred at his toes saying, "You is welcome Harry Potter sir." Then he disappeared once again."

Harry turned to his parents, "Either of you have a quill and some ink?"

Sirius asked, "What for Harry?"

Harry explained, "I know I need to rest, but I can't get my mind to settle, maybe if I write everything down it'll make me feel better. And I've got nothing else to do right now so why not at least try. Hermione always says the best way to solve a problem is to write it out and then start jotting down possible solutions. Even if some of the solutions you come up with are completely impossible looking at the problem like that can help. Besides Professor Snape said that writing in a journal would help me with all of the issues I'm dealing with and I believe him. So, quill and ink please."

Remus and Sirius looked at each other then Remus shrugged and walked into Madame Pomfrey's office, a moment later he came out clutching a handful of quills and an unopened ink bottle saying, "Poppy always keeps extras around so she can keep records and such for patients."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "it won't be a problem if I take that?"

Remus shook his head, "No, this is only one of four reserves she keeps on hand."

Harry snorted and took the quill and ink then he began to write, he described everything that had happened since the final battle, he listed all of the items Dumbledore left for them in his will, the experience he had in Stonehenge, and his plan for how to deal with it all. Then Harry created wrote the name of each item Dumbledore left on top of a page and left the next two pages empty for lists of what they might be needed for and he started a list of what could actually be going on.

Harry also wrote out how he was feeling and what all of this meant for him. When he was finally done his brain felt like a wrung sponge and his eyes and hand ached. However, Harry found writing everything out did make him feel better. At the very least he no longer felt like his head was going to explode from trying to keep everything in it at once and he also felt like he could relax and maybe get a little sleep. Before he actually fell asleep Harry closed his journal then preformed a spell Professor Snape had taught him. The spell sealed the journal so that it would only open when he. Harry, set the phrase in parseltongue to make it even harder for someone to break.

Harry decided to set, "_Who you are never stops changing."_ As the passcode for his journal, it was a phrase Harry had heard in the muggle world once as a child and it had always stuck with him especially now that so much had happened to him.

Harry fell asleep quickly but didn't sleep well, despite his best efforts Harry couldn't shake a feeling of unease nagging the back of his head. It was like that feeling you get when you realize you've forgotten something, but you have no idea what it is you've forgotten or how important it was. Harry kept waking up and tossing around in his sleep. After the third time he woke up Harry stood and walked to a corner of the hospital wing.

Sirius asked, "Harry where are you going?"

While Remus asked, "What's wrong Harry?"

Harry sighed, "I can't sleep so I'm trying something else to try and get my brain to settle down."

Harry sat cross legged on the floor and rested his hands on his knees then began meditation techniques breathing in for the count of seven, holding it, and breathing out again. Professor Snape had taught Harry that it helped to keep a familiar image in your mind, something that you knew the details of and could bring to the forefront of your thoughts easily. Harry focused on Hedwig, even though it was unusual to use a living being as a center image, Harry had known Hedwig longer than any of his other friends and he had often spent hours sitting alone by the lake with her so it was easy for Harry to picture is his minds' eye.

Harry saw Hedwig sitting on his knee and pictured the way her feathers ruffled when she shifted or twitched. And how her eyes always seemed to bore into Harry's, especially when she was angry at him or when Harry had done (or was doing) something he shouldn't have. Harry continued to breathe until he felt his mind start to settle then he went back to bed and kept the process up, as Harry continued he began to feel sleeping and eventually fell into a dream of flying through the skies above the Hogwarts with Hedwig gliding gracefully at his side.

Hprlrhprlhprlhprl

The rest of the week did not pass well for Harry, he knew it wasn't a good time to work whatever it was the Dumbledore had left behind for them. The experience with at Stonehenge combined with the stress of the full moon made Harry restless and this in turn made it nearly impossible to concentrate, but on the other hand the matter was so important that Harry couldn't just forget about it or put it in the back of his head for a few days.

As he took the wolfsbane potion with Remus Harry knew that this transformation was going to be much worse than they usually were. Harry spent the next few days in the hospital wing working on lists of what could be going on and what the mysterious items of Dumbledore would be for, Harry shared a lot of his ideas with his parents and Professor Snape, but some of them were out right silly. Under the Delluminator heading Harry had written:

_May help find a path_

_Lead us through a dark tunnel or passage_

_Provide light when our wands will not work_

_Play tag with fireflies_

_Replace the torch of Statue of Liberty_

_Use as a signal to bring help_

_Use at a rock concert instead of a cigarette lighter_

And under the books Harry had written:

_Provide information_

_Lead us to what Dumbledore wanted us to find_

_Simply something to spend time reading_

_May have be used as a code breaker or have a codes in them somewhere_

_Useful if we ever end up in an in emergency situation with no fuel to start a fire_

_May have hand written notes inside Dumbledore left for us_

_Guide us to people we need to talk to _

_May contain the secrets or Hogwarts or secrets of magic itself_

_Substitute for toilet paper_

The other lists were of a similar nature, each listing some probable things that the items could be for and some that were totally ridiculous. Harry knew that some of the ideas had no practical impact or actual relevance to what was going on, but actually listing things he knew were impossible or down right silly helped him think of things that might be useful.

Hermione and Sirius had both looked through the books that had been left for them and so far they hadn't noticed anything odd, but they both agreed that they would take some time to go through the entire books page by page looking for anything that was added to them then read the books themselves and compare them to modern publications of the same books to look for any differences.

Right now Sirius was thumbing through _A History of Magic _saying, "I don't really see anything different in here. Just the same boring old stuff I remember reading as a kid."

Remus looked over his shoulder and said, "Sirius, you've only read the first 20 pages. I love you darling, but do you honestly expect to instantly open the book and find the solution."

Sirius jerked his head up and said, "Yes, of course I do. After all, that would make the most sense and be practical for all of us."

Remus gave Sirius a knowing look, "And when was the last time Albus did anything that qualified under those last two things?"

Sirius said, "Whatever came before never."

Remus nodded, "Exactly."

Harry sniggered at the two of them, "You guys should go out on the road together, people would pay a fortune to watch stuff like this."

Sirius gave a dramatic sigh then spoke in a higher more melancholy voice, "Yes, but then I would have to choose between you and Remus or my public and the stage and I could never make such a heartbreaking choice after having tasted to joys of fame so I dare not temp myself."

Remus gave Sirius a mock comforting pat on his shoulder and said, "Oh now darling, I know it's hard for you, but we're here for you always."

Harry added in a tone of strong support, "Yes, Dad you will never need the theatre, as long as you have us."

By now all three of them were laughing, they continued to laugh as Professor Snape came into the hospital wing, "Good evening to you all, I have just received a response from Lucius and he is willing to take the time to come speak with you next week. He is available Monday morning, and Wednesday or Friday afternoon."

Harry nodded saying, "Friday afternoon's probably best, Papa and I will need to rest after the full moon."

Severus nodded and held out two smoking goblets, "Which brings me to the second reason for my visit."

Harry made a face as he and Remus took the potions and drank them down. Harry coughed as he finished the goblet and instantly reached for his water knowing he couldn't have anything else for another twenty minutes to ensure other food or drinks didn't interfere with the potion. Remus said, "Thank you Severus."

Severus nodded and turned back to Harry, "Mr. Potter-Black while I know it is typical for Serenity to join you when you transform outside of school, but I feel that given the circumstances it is best she not do so this time."

Harry nodded quickly, "Yes, sir I completely agree with you." Harry turned to Sirius, "Dad, maybe you should stay back as well."

Sirius shook his head, "no Kiddo, if you do lose it then we'll need as many people around as possible to keep you from hurting anyone. Besides, you're forgetting I was with Remus before the wolfsbane potion was created when it comes to transformations I've seen almost everything."

Remus said, "Yes cub, it would be too dangerous not to have Sirius there. Moony is bigger than Lych still, but if you really tried to do something I might not be able to stop you alone. Moony sees Lych as his Cub, just as I see you as my son, but werewolves (just like with natural wolves) are very protective of their young so it would be difficult for Moony to completely restrain you because as a werewolf I wouldn't be able to be too harsh with you."

Harry nodded and turned to Professor Snape, "Are you coming as well sir?"

Professor Snape said, "Yes I will, there is no tell what the type of effect the magic that impacted you will have on your transformation."

Harry said, "Thank you sir."

Professor Snape said, "You are welcome, and Mr. Potter-Black, I know you have a great deal going on at the moment, but as you know the sorting will be in a few weeks and it would mean a lot to Taylor if you attended."

Harry grinned, "Absolutely sir."

Severus said, "I appreciate that Mr. Potter-Black, good day to you all."

Severus left with his cloak billowing behind him as always, Harry shook his head and asked, "How does he manage to do that anyway?"

Sirius said, "I haven't the faintest clue, I think he puts a charm on his robes."

Remus shook his head, "I doubt it, spell work like that could have an adverse affect on Severus' potions. More likely it's just a skill he learned by being able to carry himself a certain way and move in a specific way."

Harry shrugged and went back to adding to his lists then wrote a letter to Ron and Hermione. The night of the full moon Harry and Remus went down to the Shreaking Shack with Sirius and Severus. As always Harry felt restless and grumpy, and he could see that Remus wasn't doing much better. Remus kept glancing around and nervously twitching his hands then running them through his hair, which Harry recognized as a gesture of unease in his Papa.

Once they arrived in the shack Harry and Remus both started pacing as they waited for the moon to rise. When the moon finally rose Harry felt the usual punch in the gut feeling then he was engulfed in pain as his bones and muscles broke and reformed themselves. Harry screamed and screamed, hearing Remus do the same, after a few minutes Harry's screams turned into howls as his body changed.

Lych whimpered slightly as his body began to adjust to the change, it took a few minutes before he stood and instantly trotted over to his sire and Padfoot. Lych nuzzled the two dogs in greeting, which they returned. Then he instantly began to head to the door, Lych wanted to leave, he felt restless and wanted to get out and run. Lych headed towards the door that lead to the passageway into the shake and found Severus blocking the door, Lych growled and tried to get around the large bear, but Severus didn't move.

Lych back up intending to rush the bear when Moony side stepped and nipped his heal while Padfoot did the same. Lych turned and watched as Shakira and Sly bounded in and started to wrestle with him, Padfoot ran up and nipped Lych's heal again then ran out of the room to another part of the shake. Lych instantly followed him and soon all five of them were running through the shack playing tag. Severus stayed where he was in order to ensure that no one left. The game of tag kept Lych occupied for a little while, but after an hour he once again felt the urge to run free. Lych didn't want to stay here in the same musty old house, he wanted to run through the woods, he wanted to hunt he wanted freedom. Lych headed back to the door Severus was guarding and once again tried to get through.

Severus blocked the path, but Lych wasn't easily deterred, he wanted out and he wanted out now. Lych charged to the bear as Sirius ran into him and knocked him into a wall. Moony whimpered, but he didn't stop Padfoot nor did Moony try to stop his mate. Lych growled menacingly, 'didn't they understand? He needed to get out, he needed to run free. He was angry and energized and needed to get out.'

Lych tried again for the door, but Padfoot, Shakira, and Sly all came in and made it clear they wouldn't let him pass. Lych growled at them, he saw them as his pack so he wouldn't attack them, but that didn't mean he would just let it go. Lych turned and headed to the boarded up door, he was going to break it down. Padffot dashed after the werewolf and stood blocking the door growling. Lych barked angrily, he need to leave now, he could not stay in this house.

Decided to risk it Lych lunged at the door, Padfoot stood his ground. Lych kept going then at the last minute he turned and threw himself at the window instead. Padfoot jumped as Lych smashed into the window. Padfoot clipped the younger werewolf, but was not able to stop Lych as he crashed into the boarded up window. Lych was strong, but the wood had been reinforced by magic (Dumbledore's magic) and it did not give. The wood splintered somewhat, but it didn't break.

Lych fell the floor whining in pain, his body felt sore. Lych was fairly certain that his front paw and shoulders had been severely bruised and that he had pulled several muscles. Moony came over and gave him a gentle nudge, Lych rubbed against his sire, but despite the pain he was in and the fact that leaving would be nearly impossible, the drive to go was still in him. Lych slowly and shakily stood on his feet, looking more like a newborn colt then a wolf, and turned to face the door again. Padfoot growled, but Lych just growled back, he was going to get out of this house.

Lych made another mad dash to the door, but he was injured and sore so couldn't move as fast. What's more Padfoot was ready for him, Padfoot wrestled the young werewolf to the ground and gave three loud barks. Moony stood back as Shakira and Sly came in and helped hold Lych down Moony growled again, he was protective of his cub, but seeing Lych hurt himself by running at the window and hurting himself Moony knew that Lych would need to be kept down.

Lych bit and scratched at the others trying desperately to get up, Lych whimpered and barked calling to Moony, but Moony simply lay down with his mate sitting down on top of Lych. Lych whimpered again, but Moony gave him a gentle lick. Lych continued to struggle, but even a werewolf had couldn't rise against the weight of so many others. Lych bit and scratched at himself howling and yelping long into the night. The sounds and sights of Lych tearing at himself broke the others hearts (even Severus'), but they had no choice except to keep him there.

That night was one of the longest and most difficult transformations of Harry's life, and when the moon set and the sun rose he changed back to himself and passed out cold. Severus instantly changed out back to a man and started running a diagnostic charm as he pulled potions out of his pocket.

Harry had dislocated his right shoulder when he'd slammed into the window frame, he also had a nasty cut above his eye and a mild concussion due to the trauma. Harry's left wrist was sprained and he had several bruises and pulled muscles as well as a variety of splinters in several places. Fortunately, Harry didn't have any torn ligaments, but even with magic he was going to be sore for several days.

Remus and Sirius helped Severus applied potions and set Harry's shoulder, then they removed the splinters and applied potions before wrapping his wounds and conjuring a stretcher to carry him back to the castle on. Sirius and Remus both limped back to the castle, fighting Harry off and holding him down all night had left both men sore and stiff. Severus hadn't joined them because the tunnel was the only way out of the shack and there was too much risk of Lych getting loose and breaking out of the tunnel if no one was there to guard it.

As soon as they arrived in the hospital wing Poppy instantly started examining Harry and healing his injuries. As she tended to Harry Poppy said, "Sirius, Remus, I can see you are both in need of treatment, please lie down on a free bed and I will begin treating you as soon as Harry is in a more stable condition. Remus and Sirius didn't even protest as they each sat carefully on a bed feeling their bodies groan in protest as they did so.

Poppy and Severus applied several more potions to Harry then gently woke him and coaxed him into drinking two a healing potion to help fight infections, a potion to reduce swelling caused by internal injuries and bruises, a pain reliever, an anti-concussion potion, and a calming draught. Normally they would give Harry dreamless sleep, but it could not be given to someone who had suffered a concussion and Harry was so exhausted that he hardly needed it anyway.

After taking his potions Harry instantly went back to sleep then Poppy went to the Sirius and Remus, "well you've both pulled several muscles and have suffered some strain and are overly exhausted." She pulled out a jar of ointment to be used for helping treat sore muscles, "Alright, you two know the drill." She handed another jar identical to hers to Severus, "I will deal with Remus if you can handle Sirius."

Severus nodded and began to apply the ointment while Poppy did the same. Because Remus was a werewolf any potions or treatment he received after the full moon should (ideally) be handled by a licensed Medi-witch or Medi-wizard. The same could be said for Harry, but because Harry had been in such bad shape that morning they had all agreed it was better to let Severus do what he could instead of waiting and allowing Harry to suffer or allowing his injuries to worsen.

Once the potion had been applied both men took their potions and fell asleep while Sever retreated to his quarters and got some rest of his own. Harry awoke the next morning feeling like he'd been pummeled (which wasn't far from the truth). Harry groaned loudly as he sat up feeling stiff all over, Madame Pomfrey instantly bustled over with another pain reliever, "Here you are Mr. Potter-Black."

Harry took it gratefully, "Thank you."

Madame Pomfrey said, "Well you certainly did a number on yourself this time. You'll need to rest for the next two days, but you should be fine by Tuesday."

Harry nodded, "I understand, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

A familiar voice called form his right, "good thing because if you tried I'd have to tie you to the bed."

Harry grinned as he saw Serenity standing next to him, "Really, Serenity how very kinky of you."

Serenity gave a decidedly Snape-like smirk and said, "Well you haven't known me that long so for all you know I could be into it."

Harry quipped back, "well, I am a werewolf and you know what they say about the insatiable urges of wild animals."

Before Serenity could answer back a silky voice called from behind them in a tone that made Harry freeze, "no Mr. Potter-Black, I am not aware, what exactly do they say?"

Harry turned blushing as he faced Professor Snape, "Ah, hello sir, how long where you standing there?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at him, "Long enough."

Serenity was blushing as well, but she still managed to snort, "Oh, come on Dad it's not like we were going to do anything in the middle of the hospital wing."

Severus said, "I know, but that does not change the fact that I still feel you are a bit young for these types of discussions. Now Serenity if you please come with me."

Serenity made a face as she left squeezing Harry's shoulder as she followed her father out Harry could tell by the look on Professor Snape's face Serenity was in for a very long talking to. Harry also knew that he himself was going to get it as soon as the Professor had finished dealing with his daughter. As if to make a bad situation worse someone to Harry's left cleared their throat and Harry turned to see his Papa starring at him, "You know Harry I don't think I know what they say about the insatiable urges of wild animals either. Perhaps you would be willing to inform me."

Harry put his head in his hands and groaned loudly, "I'm in big trouble aren't I?"

Remus walked over and sat down, "yes and no. You are a teenager and it is normal for people your age to talk about sex, what's more Serenity is your mate and so that is also normal. However, I would like to point out that even if you are joking speaking of such matters in a public place is never a good idea. You need to consider others and yourself as well."

Remus said, "Harry you may no longer be a student at this school, but you must understand that this is a school and you have to behave with a certain amount of decorum while you are in a school or any public place. And it is not appropriate to speak of such things in this situation."

Harry blushed, "I know."

Remus continued, "That may be Harry, but you also need to remember that the Minister of Magic often visits Hogwarts, imagine what would happen if he had heard you say that. Not only to you and Serenity, but to the school. Harry, you know perfectly well what Scrimgeour is like, he is a harsh and unwelding man, once he makes an opinion about a person or situation he refuses to listen to any other conclusion until the evidence is so blatantly obvious that he's wrong. If Scrimgeour had just heard what you just said he would assume Minerva is allowing such conversations amongst students and that could have a very adverse affect on Minerva's reputation as well as the schools. In fact Scrimgeour could use such an incident as a reason for the Ministry to get involved in the day-to-day activities of Hogwarts just as they did last year. The Ministry might began to interfere with the school more and may even use such an incident to take complete control and possibly have Minerva removed as Headmistress saying she was unfit because she was creating an environment where young people have no hesitation about talking of sex and other things that most people believe people your age shouldn't be talking about."

Harry instantly felt rather embarrassed and incredibly guilty, "I'm sorry Papa I didn't even think of something like that."

Remus pointed out, "I know you didn't Harry, but that doesn't change the fact that it could have happened and you need to be more careful. Scrimgeour is in a very delicate place right now and he is ridiculously paranoid to everything that he preserves as a threat to him that includes this school and you personally. If he had heard you talking like that he could have argued that Sirius and I are not raising you properly, he may have declared us unfit guardians and have you sent elsewhere."

Harry paled as he stuttered out, "b,b,b,b,b but you said I never had to go back to the Dursley's."

Remus said, "You wouldn't, but you could be sent somewhere else, probably to live with a family that has a strong loyalty to the Ministry and Scrimgeour personally. And there's also the possibility he could use such a conversation against you, claiming you are some kind of juvenile delinquent or unstable young man. He will use all he can to go after you Harry and you have to be certain you do not give him any additional ammunition to shoot."

By now Harry was practically shaking as several horrific scenarios raced through his head, Remus could see his distress and walked over to pull Harry into a hug. Harry buried himself in his Papa's robes and started to cry. Remus rubbed his back saying, "Harry, I know this is upsetting you, but you need to realize that we are in a very delicate situation and you need to be aware of your words and your actions and the possible effect they have on you and on others. Harry I do not want to lose you and I do not want you to be afraid all of the time, but for better or worse this is the situation we have to deal with now and you need to understand that."

Harry nodded miserably feeling like kicking himself, "I understand Papa. I'm sorry, I'll be more careful in the future I promise I will."

Remus said, "I love you Cub, I just want you to be safe."

Harry said, "I love you to Papa."

Remus continued, "Harry even if those issues were not an option you need to consider the fact that this is a public place and someone could have overheard you and it is considered rather inappropriate to have such discussions in places like this. You are getting older Harry and you need to start thinking of things like this."

Harry sat there feeling miserable, he wanted to kick himself. Remus could feel the regret rolling of his Cub and tousled Harry's hair, "Harry Cub, you just need to think before you speak, remember to cast a muffliato spell or privacy spell when you see Serenity. Then you can talk about whatever you want and have no fear of any consequences (outside of Severus catching you that is). I don't want you to be afraid, and I don't want you to hold back when you're talking to Serenity, I just want you to be safe and smart about what you do and why understand?"

Harry nodded and sat there with Remus until he started feeling tired and nodded off again. Remus gave a light chuckle when he felt drool landing on his robes, "Just like when you were a baby." He muttered and gently placed Harry down on the bed before covering him with a blanket.

When Harry next awoke he found Serenity, Severus, and Taylor all standing by his bed, Harry's eyes met his Professor's he sat up straight and said, "I'm sorry about earlier sir, it was immature and irresponsible to talk of such things without even thinking to use a silencing charm, and even if we had used that our conversation was still inappropriate."

Severus nodded, "Very much so, Mr. Potter-Black while I have no objections to your dating my daughter I would appreciate if you would both maintain an air of decorum. What's more I do not want you to spend time together without supervision for the next month."

Harry opened his mouth to object, but he could tell by Severus' raised eyebrow that if he did the problem would only get worse. Harry nodded, "Yes sir, was that all you came here for sir?"

Severus shook his head, "Partially, but not entirely. I need to speak to you and your parents."

Harry looked up curiously, "Why?"

Severus sighed heavily, "It is something I need to explain to you all together."

Harry blinked, but waited as Severus walked over to Madame Pomfrey's office and called out, "Sirius, Remus, I need word with you."

A few moments later Harry's parents came out Sirius looked around, "What is it?"

Severus gestured, "You may want to sit down."

The two men took a seat and Severus began, "I have good news and bad news. The good news is that the information I provided the Ministry allowed them to capture almost a dozen of the remaining Death Eaters."

Harry brightened, "That's not good it's bloody brilliant."

Severus gave Harry a piercing look, "The bad news is that not all were caught and this morning there was an attack in Diagon Alley."

Harry paled, "how many?"

Harry didn't specify what he was asking, but he didn't need to, Severus said, "There were several injuries, but no casualties. However, there was a kidnapping. The Death Eaters took Mr. Olivander captive."

Harry blinked, "Mr. Olivander, that doesn't make a lot of sense what would they want with a wand maker?"

Severus answered quickly, "Several things actually, if one of them lost or broke their wand and needed it replaced they may have needed a new one and couldn't think of any other way to get it or they wanted a custom made wand or information about a particular person. Olivander provided wands for every Hogwarts student for decades and if you wanted to know a particular wands weakness or a particular wizards' wand he would be the one to ask. Then again it could be something else entirely we just can not know."

Harry asked, "So whatever they're after they've already started it?"

Severus said, "Yes, but that is not all. One of the Death Eaters that helped in the capture of Mr. Olivander was one of the few werewolves who remained with the Death Eaters after Greyback's death."

Harry sucked in a breath, "That's not going to be good for anyone is it?"

Severus shook his head, "Most certainly not, the Ministry is going to increase scrutiny against werewolves. I have also heard, through Kingsley and other contacts, that the Ministry is redoubling it's efforts to locate rare magical items. This means they will be increasing raids on private homes and residences."

Harry put his head back, "Well that makes sense, whatever it is the Death Eaters are after, the Ministry wants to find first. Why did some of the werewolves stay with the Death Eaters? I thought you said that because Papa beat Greyback we would be able to convince them Greyback was wrong."

Remus said, "Most of them yes, but not all werewolves are follow a pack some, like natural wolves, are lone creatures and will not listen to or follow anyone. They stay with the Death Eaters because they feel that can lead them to what they need or want or offer them new opportunities. Others like the carnage and bloodshed that associating with Death eaters offers. Once you get used to the that kind of bloodlust it can be very difficult, if not impossible, to walk away from it."

Harry groaned, "this is not going to go well. O.k., we need to get everyone together, we have to go over things and make a plan before the Ministry starts coming after us or digging into things."

Sirius, Remus, and Severus all agreed it was the best option so they quickly began making floo calls as Harry turned back to Professor Snape, "Any idea, what's coming next."

Severus shook his head, "I have a few ideas, but no solid understanding. Whatever it is though has already started so our best chance is to try and get ahead of it as you suggest."

Harry asked, "And if we do not get ahead of it?"

Severus answered, "then this situation is going to get even stickier than it already is."

Harry sucked in a breath, "I didn't think that would be possible."

Severus said, "Believe me it is and the longer we wait the worse it's going to be."

Harry gave Severus a piercing look, "Then we need to get moving now."

Harry sat back and waited for the others to come in, it was going to be a long and complicated process, but if they all worked together there was a chance they might be able to stop this thing before anyone else got hurt.

a/n this is it for now, but next chap things will start to rev up. Sorry for the wait, but I'll try to have the next chap up ASAP in the mean time please review.


	10. Confronting reality

Seeing the situation

It didn't take long before the infirmary was filled with Kingsley, Hermione, Ron, most of the Weasley family, the Malfoy family, and Neville Longbottom and his grandmother Augusta. Most people would think it was weird that Harry had asked Neville to come when he had nothing to do with the Ministry or the war, but Harry knew Neville's grandmother was well-connected and she might have some information. Even if she didn't, Neville was easily over-looked by most people so it was good to have someone (besides Serenity) at the school who could help give them information or help the other students without anyone knowing.

Everyone grabbed or conjured chairs and was soon seated around Harry, Harry noticed that they were all looking at him and realized it was because he had been chosen as the defacto leader. It did make sense, after all Harry had asked everyone here, and he was the person these types of things usually revolved around, so it wasn't completely strange to have everyone looking to him for a lead-off into whatever they were facing. It was a slightly new experience for Harry who was not use to being in charge or gathering information (especially from people much older and more experienced then he was), but Harry decided not to worry about that right now.

Harry focused on the task at hand and turned to Kingsley, "can you tell us what's going on with the Ministry and what they think about Mr. Olivander."

Kingsley said, "As crazy as it sounds, the Death Eater attack was a pre-emptive strike. Somehow information got to the Death Eaters that the Minister himself was going to question Mr. Olivander so they went after him before the Ministry could."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "what did the Minister of magic want with Mr. Olivander?"

Kingsley shook his head, "I don't know. It's possible he wanted a back-up wand made, but I do not think so."

Harry asked, "back-up wand?"

Kingsley nodded, "Yes, many people who work in the Ministry have two wands made, the second is a back-up wand in case your primary wand is lost or broken in a duel or taken from you when you are attacked. That way there is another wand available to defend yourself with. Most people keep it quiet so that is a possibility, but I do not think that is what happened. I think the Minister wanted information on rare and obscure magical items."

Harry pointed out, "So the Ministry and the Death Eaters are both after the same thing, and the Death Eaters heard the Ministry were going after Mr. Olivander, so they beat him to the punch."

Kingsley said, "It's the most logical solution."

Harry asked, "But why go after a wand maker?"

Lucius spoke up, "The Death Eaters are trying to find a way to restore the Dark Lord to power. Whatever this object is it would be old magic. A powerful magical object of some kind would be hard to find and difficult to use. Wand makers study obscure aspects of magic that most witches and wizards do not, which means Mr. Olivander would have a great deal of knowledge that could be used by either side. What's more because most witches and wizard in the U.K. get their wands at Olivanders' shop people who come in might discuss things without paying attention to what they are saying when Mr. Olivander is around. What's more Olivander has many contacts and access to other witches and wizards which makes him very well-connected. A Wand maker like Olivander would be a good source of information."

Harry said, "So they might be after something having to do with wands, but there's a good chance it doesn't have to do with wands at all. So we are back to square one. What in the world would be helpful in either stopping the Death Eaters or bringing Voldemort back to power?"

Lucius said, "That I do not know."

Harry put his head back, "Hermione, Ron, did you guys find anything in or on the stuff Dumbledore left for you?"

Ron shook his head, "sorry mate, but no. Far as I can tell this things just takes the lights out of a room and puts them back when you click it again. There aren't any magical symbols, or words, or initials on it. Bill even took a look at it for me and he didn't find a thing."

Hermione spoke up, "Harry I've read this book over and over, and I don't see anything odd, but I did notice something." Hermione thumbed through _The Tales of Beadle the Bard_until she came to the title page. She held it open and Harry saw a symbol similar to the one that Mr. Lovegood had been wearing at Bill and Fluer's wedding (the symbol Victor had said was Grindlewald's) Hermione said, "At first I thought it was an eye, but now I can tell it's been inked in."

Harry looked at it and said, "Victor said this symbol had to do with Grindlewald, and we know Dumbledore defeated Grindlewald so whatever it is we're looking for probably has to do with Grindlewald or belonged to Grindlewald when he was still alive."

Lucius and Severus both nodded as Lucius said, "It does make the most sense, after all Grindlewald was similar to the Dark Lord in many ways and undoubtedly collected many dark artifacts during his lifetime. It is possible some of those items became Dumbledores' after he defeated Grindlewald."

Harry asked, "But wouldn't the Ministry have confiscated anything dark?"

Lucius pointed out, "they would if they knew it was dark, but as you are well aware many dark objects often look relatively harmless. What's more certain magical objects bond with the witch or wizard who owns them and can only be taken from that witch or wizard after they die. If the witch or wizard is killed then those items become the property of whomever took their life. If the witch or wizard dies naturally the item is passed to the next living heir, usually their first born child or the item becomes completely useless. Some things will only bond with a witch or wizard under certain circumstances and once that person is dead the object will no longer function correctly."

Harry asked, "Mr. Malfoy, do you have any idea what the Death Eaters could be after?" then he turned to Severus, "Or you sir, anything at all?"

The two men looked at each for a moment and then Severus said, "During my time as a spy I heard whisperings of magical items that the Dark Lord himself was determined to gain possession of. Apparently the Dark Lord believed these items would grant him the ability to truly overcome death. However, I do not know what these items are or even if they really exist or were simply the ravings of an obsessive mad man."

Harry said, "it seems like several people think these things (or some of them are real) and it doesn't seem like this is just some rumor. I mean the Death Eaters I can see going nuts over the possibility of something that can give back what they lost, but Scrimgeour, never. He is way too careful. He wouldn't just go running off on a wild goose chase unless he had a really good reason to believe it was worth the trouble."

Kingsley said, "that is very true, I can tell that this matter is very important to Scrimgeour which means it's something he feels is a strong threat to him or something that will provide him with a great deal of strength."

Sirius added, "Yeah, Scrim isn't the type to go chasing rainbows, these things are definitely real."

Harry turned back to Severus and Lucius, "So you have no idea what specifically they are after or what it is supposed to do?"

Lucius crossed his arms and said, "It would probably be some kinds of magical object used for necromancy or the summoning of spirits. Once they called upon the Dark Lords' spirit it would be easier to bring the Dark Lord back to power."

Severus nodded, "Yes, there are many dark magic items used to summon the dead or communicate with the dead. However, magic like that can be dangerous, there is always the possibility you will not summon the correct spirit or that the spell or the object will have an adverse affect on the casters. In some cases such items can even cause the death of the casters. That is why most witches and wizards shy away from such spells."

Harry scratched his head, "but that doesn't make any sense, what would the Minister of magic want with something that would summon the dead? How would that help him beat the left-over Death Eaters?"

Kingsley said, "Scirmgeour may be willing to go to extremes, but necromancy is a line even he would never cross. He wouldn't be willing to risk his own life on the off chance of accessing some obscure magic. Especially when it's something as uncertain as necromancy which does not often work correctly."

Harry felt like he'd been punched in the gut, "Oh dear sweet Merlin."

Harry looked around and saw that Hermione, Severus, Remus, and Serenity all seemed to have reached the same conclusion he had. Ron asked, "What, what's wrong?"

Hermione said, "Don't you see Ron, if the Death Eaters want something that will summon a spirit. The Minister wants to stop the Death Eaters with a powerful old magical object, but he wouldn't use necromancy. So the Death Eaters and the Minister are each looking for two separate; old, powerful, magical objects that each are intended to do something entirely different."

Ron's eyes went wide, "Which means that what we're doing just got twice as hard."

Harry nodded feeling his stomach drop, "Wonderful, so why did the Death Eaters go after Mr. Olivander, did they not figure this out? Or did they really think Mr. Olivander has information they need?"

Severus said, "It could honestly be either one."

Harry turned to Sirius, "Dad did you find anything in your book?"

Sirius said, "I've looked through it a few times Kiddo, but I haven't seen anything yet."

Harry asked, "What about the box?"

Remus said, "I Placed several items in it then closed the lid, but nothing happened, this box may need a specific pass word or magical signature, or set of circumstances to work correctly."

Hermione suddenly jerked her head up, "Professor, could you hand me the box?"

Remus said, "Yes, of course." And passed it to Hermione.

Hermione turned to Ron, "hand me the Deluminator, Sirius, I'll need your book, and Harry I'll need your snitch."

Harry took the snitch out of his pocket and handed it over to Hermione as Sirius and Ron handed over the book and Deluminator."

Hermione carefully put the books down inside the box then placed the snitch and the Deluminator on top of them and closed the box. After a few moments she opened. Nothing happened, the items were exactly where they had been, and there was no change or alteration to the items. Harry even picked up the snitch and put it to his lips again, hoping that it would open, but nothing happened.

Hermione looked disappointed while Harry and Ron cursed, "It was a good idea Hermione."

Hermione said, "It seemed the most logical conclusion."

Serenity said, "Hermione, it was great idea, but you need to remember this is Dumbledore we're talking about, logic wasn't ever his thing."

Hermione nodded in understanding while Harry turned to Augusta Longbottom, "Mrs. Longbottom, I know you have a great deal of connections with many people and you did know Dumbledore. Do you have any idea what these items could be or how we should go about finding them?"

Harry had never met Neville's grandmother before, but he knew she was a wealthy well-connected witch with a great deal of knowledge about obscure magic. This was because the Longbottom family had a family history of researching and studying obscure aspects of magic. In fact many of Neville's ancestors (and living relatives) were magical scholars.

Augusta said, "There are several items I can think of that are able to contact or summon spirits or grant a wizard excessive power, but none of the ones I know of are connected to Grindlewald in any way."

Harry pointed out, "Well something's better than nothing, and at least it could give us a place to start."

Augusta nodded, "Well there is the scepter of Osiris. According to legend the ancient Egyptians used this magical scepter to commune with deceased pharaohs or priests, or even call upon the gods themselves. It is said to be about a yard long and made of solid ivory taken from the tusk of the oldest elephant in the area at the time. Legend says the chief priest of Osiris sacrificed this great bull elephant to the god Osiris and then used one of the tusks to make the scepter and the other tusk was used to make and a staff for the chief priest himself. This staff was passed form chief priest to chief priest, and it is said that if you unite the two together it will offer the witch or wizard who wields it great power."

Harry nodded, "So that is an option."

Augusta said, "Yes, but it is said that you need to be a servant of Osiris and priestess of that order to control, or even handle these objects without being killed."

Severus spoke up, "the Death Eaters probably wouldn't care about that, they would believe that as servants of the Dark Lord they have knowledge or and control over powerful magical objects so they would not shy away from something just because it is said you need certain knowledge to control them."

Augusta nodded in agreement and continued, "I think it more likely the Death Eaters are seeking items that once belonged to the founders of Hogwarts."

Harry sat up, "the founders?"

Augusta nodded, "Yes, you have encountered one yourself Mr. Potter-Black, the sword of Godric Gryffindor. Using it allowed you the slay the basilisk in your second year. Each of the founders had personal magical object that would be a powerful tool to be used for either good or evil magic. These items would be connected to the founders and their abilities. Salazar Slytherin was a potions master who also experimented with necromancy so any items of his might be able to perform such tasks. Roweena Ravenclaw was a powerful seer who foretold many prophecies and was also incredibly knowledgeable in magical arts, so her items could also be used to contact the dead (theoretically). Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff were both very powerful and they experimented with magical items that could be used to focus or amplify the magic a witch or wizard can wield."

Harry said, "So that's probably our best bet."

Lucius and Severus both nodded as Lucius said, "Yes. Mr. Potter-Black, the Dark Lord was obsessed with this school, he believed that as the last living heir to one of the four founders he, and he alone, had the right to control this school and mold it into the type of institution he wanted. It's why he cursed the Defense Against the Dark Arts position when Dumbledore denied it to him, and also part of why he so resented Dumbledore."

Severus added, "The most likely option for either the Ministry or the Death Eaters would be a combination of items. For example using something that once belong to Salazar Slytherin in combination with an item of Roweena Ravenclaws' would make it easier (an more likely) to successfully contact a spirit and possibly restore them to life. While an item of Godric Gryffindor's combined with an item of Helga Hufflepuff's would amplify the power of a witch or wizard and allow the Minister to defeat the Death Eaters or overpower almost anyone."

Harry asked, "So beside the sword, does anyone know what these items are or how to find them?"

Severus answered, "The Dark Lord did have a family ring that he wore his last few years at Hogwarts, it was whispered that the ring assisted him in finding and opening the Chamber of Secrets."

Lucius pointed out, "there was also, according to legend, a locket that belonged to Salazar Slytherin that may have belonged to the Dark Lord's mother before she died."

Harry took out his notebook and wrote it down, the locket, the sword, the ring. Then Harry asked, "what about Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw?"

Augusta said, "there is the lost diadem of Ravenclaw, it is a small crown like a tiara, but it has been lost for centuries. Many witches and wizards have dedicated their lives to finding the diadem with no success. Then there was the cup of Helga Hufflepuff which once belonged to an affluent witch, but vanished after her death."

Severus said, "I believe that the Dark Lord also possessed the cup, of the diadem I do not know."

Lucius said, "Yes I agree, I never heard tell of the diadem, but the Dark Lord did have several items he was very protective of, and I know one of them was a cup."

They proceeded to give a description of the items and Harry took notes instantly thinking, "This has got to be it, this has got to be what we're looking for. After all Grindlewald was a dark wizard so he would have been after these types of things. Dumbledore was the Headmaster of Hogwarts so he probably knew about these things and had access to them because he was Headmaster."

The others nodded, it made the most sense. Harry said, "SO now all we have to do is figure out where these things might be."

Severus gestured at the walls, "The school would be the best place to begin, we know for a fact one item is here."

Harry asked, "Has the Minister tried to ask for the sword?"

Kingsley shook his head, "Not to my knowledge."

Harry asked, "Do you know what the Minister is planning to do now that this attack on Mr. Olivander has occurred?"

Kingsley sighed, "It's going to be heavy handed. You have to understand Harry the Dark Lord is gone, people are starting to settle back into their lives and feel safe again. And then this happens. Scrimgeour has to be seen as dealing with the problem, quickly and effectively. And knowing him it's not going to be an easy thing."

Harry nodded, "Alright, so we need to figure out where these items might be and how we use them once we find them. We also need to figure out why the Minister hasn't gone after the sword yet and what the next move for both sides would be. Where will they look? Who will they go to for additional information?"

Lucius spoke up, "I have a few contacts left, I may be able to get some information, also there are people and places the Death Eaters have accessed in the past in order to gain information. Logically they might go to those same sources again. I can go to some of those places and talk to many of those individuals."

Severus added, "As can I."

Harry asked, "Would that be safe?"

Severus gave a smirk, "Mr. Potter-Black one does not survive as a spy for over 20 years without knowing how to make subtle inquiries safely."

Lucius said, "I am more than capable of taking care of myself and ensuring safety for myself and my family. You do not need to worry about everyone Mr. Potter-Black we are both adults and capable of taking care of ourselves and responsible for our own actions and choices."

Harry said, "I know, but I still don't want anyone to take any unnecessary risks."

Kingsley said, "I'll continue to make inquiries and keep my eyes and ears open as to the plans of the Ministry and I'll try to let you know what's happening, before anything actually happens. That way there's a chance to cut it off at the pass."

Sirius said, "we should check the Chamber of Secrets for anything that might be hidden there, if Voldemort did leave something in the school that's probably one of the places he would have felt comfortable leaving it in. I don't think there'd be anything in any of the common rooms because there's just too much risk of someone else happening upon it no matter how well it's hidden, but maybe some of the tunnels or hidden passages might have something."

Remus said, "And we should ask Minerva to allow us to search the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore lived there for years and he may have left something behind there as well. At the very least we could be given the opportunity to examine the sword again."

Hermione pointed out, "We should also talk to Bathilda Bagshot, she knew Dumbledore, and Dumbledore left Sirius a book that _she_ wrote so it makes sense she might have something."

Harry nodded, "Sirius, what about your family vaults, would anything be hidden there? Your brother was a Death Eater."

Sirius said, "Yes he was, but Regulus was not very high ranking, and he only served Voldemort for three years before he died. Still, we can check. Kreacher did just finish that inventory of the vaults so we can look through it and check the vaults themselves."

Harry felt some of the tension leave him, for the first times since this all started he had the feeling that they were on the right path and had the chance of getting ahead of the entire mess before it all came too far. As soon as he recovered Harry promised himself that he would began searching the school for possessions of the four founders and speaking to anyone who might know where to find such things. Despite the reassurance that this meeting had on Harry he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more out there, something that he was forgetting. Something important he needed to do. Harry couldn't help feeling that this was much bigger and more complicated than any of them had realized and that they weren't quite where they needed to be to find what they needed.

a/n as promised next chap is here. Hope you liked it please review.


	11. Discover

Harry recovered slowly from his injuries in the shrieking shack, but he used the time to try and work out more about the items he and his family needed to find. Sirius and Remus had gotten permission to search the Headmasters office and examine the sword, but they promised Harry they wouldn't do it without him. Sirius and Remus knew that Harry was still very upset about Dumbledore keeping secrets from him and they didn't want to make the same sort of mistakes the Headmaster did.

Once Poppy gave Harry the all clear he was practically running to the Headmaster's office with his parents. Harry said, "I still keep thinking about the diadem, I mean we know Voldemort never had it, or if he had it he hid it somewhere the Death Eaters never saw, so the diadem is probably something they will be going crazy looking for. We definitely need to find it, but the problem is we don't even know what it looks like."

Remus said, "Well, we don't know but that doesn't mean somebody else wouldn't know."

Harry felt like smacking himself, "Of course! Papa you are absolutely brilliant, we need to talk to someone who knows more about Ravenclaw, Professor Flitwick, Luna, and Serenity. I can't believe it never occurred to me."

Sirius said, "Harry, one thing at a time. If you try to do everything at once you'll never get anything done and you'll drive yourself up the wall. Overstressing yourself by trying to do it all isn't going to help anyone."

Harry nodded as they knocked on Headmistress McGonagall's door, "Come in." came from the other side. They entered quickly and found Headmistress McGonagall sitting behind her desk which was staked with paper work. She looked up and smiled at them, "Good morning gentlemen. The sword is right there."

She pointed to it and went back to her paperwork, "Please excuse me, but I really need to tackle this, Albus left a horrible, horrible mess. The system he created probably worked for him, but I can't make heads or tails of it, and neither can anyone else I've asked so I have to reorganize everything. What's more, some of the school curriculum is in serious need of updating, there are a number of classes that need to be changed and several new classes that members of the faculty and school governors have been lobbying for us to add for quite some time, and I really do agree we need them so I do not have a great deal of time."

Remus said, "It's alright Minerva, we understand. Don't worry I'm sure we can find out own way around the office with no difficulty, and I doubt any of us is likely to be attacked by anything here."

Minerva looked up, "don't be too sure about that Remus, I'd like to remind you that Albus was a lot of things, but he was never unprepared. What's more the reason many of his enemies died so suddenly is because they underestimated him. Doing the same could be very dangerous to all of you."

Remus nodded, "I know Minvera, but we will be careful I promise."

Minerva gave him one last piercing look, "Make sure you do."

Remus walked over to the display that held the sword, it was very much like Harry remembered it. The sword wasn't exactly like Harry remembered it because the last time Harry has seen the sword it had been covered in blood and muck from the Chamber of Secrets. Of course Dumbledore had kept the sword in his office since the day Harry had pulled it from the hat, but Harry had never really bothered to study it closely until now.

The sword was beautifully ornate with rubies on the hilt, and the name '_Godric Gryffindor_' inscribed on the blade. Remus held it out to him, and Harry looked back confused. Remus smiled, "Harry cub, this sword came to you, you are the one who called it forth from the sorting hat, and you should be the one to handle it. What's more I'm fairly certain the sword will not reveal any of its secrets to anyone else, but you."

Harry carefully reached forward and took the sword in his hands, the minute Harry held it he knew something was wrong, "this isn't the sword of Gryffindor." Remus, Sirius, and Minerva all starred at him.

Sirius spoke first, "Harry, what do you mean? It has to be."

Harry shook his head, "It isn't I know, the first time I held the sword it felt alive. It was like the sword was humming with magic, this sword looks like the sword of Gryffindor, but it doesn't feel the same. This isn't the real sword of Gryffindor."

All three adults looked shocked, Minerva said, "It can't be. I would have been alerted if someone had broken into this office. There are a number of protective wards around these rooms, and as you are aware Hogwarts herself can manipulate the very magic of this castle and seal these rooms, which is why that hag Umbridge couldn't get in here when she was elected Headmistress by the Ministry. It would be nearly impossible for a dark witch or wizard to break into here."

Remus pointed out, "Nearly impossible, but not completely impossible. Minerva you know as well as I that Hogwarts is not impervious to the effects of dark magic. If that were so Voldemort would have never smuggled himself into this school as a parasite to Quirrell, and the Chamber of Secrets wouldn't have been able to have been opened twice, Hell Salazar wouldn't have been able to create the Chamber in the first place. It is conceivable that some dark witch or wizard broke in and switched the sword with a fake."

Harry interrupted, "it's also possible that the sword wasn't removed by a dark witch or wizard. It could have been taken by someone on Dumbledore's request. Dumbledore himself may have swapped the sword out years ago because he was worried Voldemort might manage to get his hands on the sword."

Minerva instantly stood, "These matters will have to wait." She gestured at the pile on her desk as she spoke, "I will assist you in searching this office, I need to know if anything else has been taken or if there's something dangerous present here in office that could become a threat to the school, and students as a whole."

Minerva stood and walked with them as Harry tucked the false sword into his belt, he wanted to have Severus look the false sword over to see if there was anything about it that would lead them to the real one. They decided to split into two groups, Harry and Remus went to the left while Sirius and Minerva went right. Remus thought that because Harry and Sirius were both fairly impulsive it was probably best to have them working separately. As much as Remus loved them both having Sirius and Harry together was something akin to asking a Jack Russell Terrier to babysit a squirrel.

Harry and Remus began to comb the office with detection spells and enchantments designed to detect dark magic and search for residuals of dark magic or the aura of a dark witch or wizard. Most people didn't realize this, but practicing dark magic left a kind of residue on the witch or wizard who preformed such magic, and the more dark magic a witch or wizard preformed the stronger this residue became. As such, witches or wizards who practiced dark magic could never completely hide themselves from detection spells and the like because their own practices of dark magic made them somewhat detectable no matter what they did to hide it.

Aside from using spells and enchantments, Harry also used his own magical abilities, Harry reached out with his magical sensibilities trying to detect any signs of dark magic. As Harry moved around the room, he could feel bits of residual dark magic, and he recognized several of them. One residue was Severus', one was Voldemorts' (not surprising as the dark wizard had cursed Dumbledore in this very room and his diary had been here as well), and one belonged to Lucius Malfoy. There were others Harry could feel as well, but they were all several years old, there was no recent dark magic of any kind that Harry could sense.

Harry shook his head, "I'm not picking up on anything."

Remus said, "My spells aren't coming up with anything either, Sirius? Minerva?"

The other two said, "Nothing." Together, once they were done sweeping the office with magic they began to look through it physically, they checked the desk, looking for hidden compartments or overlooked items. They poured through the bookshelves, handling each volume and the sorting hat, with extreme care, Minerva and Remus used magic to flip through and examine the books themselves while Harry and Sirius continued to search the office. All four of them spent basically the entire afternoon dismantling and reassembling the office with no success.

Harry sat on one of the steps in front of the overly large desk, put his head back, and groaned, "Nothing. Not one single bloody thing. Why would Dumbledore put the sword somewhere else? And where the bloody Hell would he leave it? Where could he have possibly thought safer than…"

Harry trailed off as his eyes roamed around the room, then he stood and practically ran over to a nearby shelf. Harry grabbed the sorting hat off the shelf, ignoring the questions coming from his Professor and his parents, then he jammed the hat on his head. After a moment of very tense silence a familiar voice spoke in his ear, "Ah Harry Potter, you are one of the few people who speaks to me more than once. What's on your mind now?"

Harry thought, "We're trying to find objects that belonged to the four founders, I know this sword isn't the sword of Gryffindor. Did Dumbledore give the sword back to you to protect or keep for him? After all you brought me the sword to begin with."

The hat replied, "No, I do not have the sword. I do not have the power to summon the sword, the sword can be summoned through me because I have a connection to the four founders that is just as strong as the objects you seek, but I do not have the power to bring them forth. These objects will only present themselves through me when a student from the house of that particular founder places me on their head in a time of great need. Just as you did, I am merely a vessel for these items I am not their keeper. I am sorry Harry Potter, but I do not know where Albus placed the true sword of Gryffindor and there is nothing I can do to assist you in finding the sword and nothing you can do to find it by using me unless you are in great need. I can tell you that Albus did not remove the sword until only a few weeks before his death. Albus took the sword from the office, placed it in a scabbard, and took it from the school. Where he took it, and who he gave it to I do not know, he never informed me."

Harry took the hat off and sighed, "Well this has been a huge bust. So far we have a fake sword and no idea where to go from here to find the one item we thought was right at our fingertips."

Sirius and Remus each placed a hand on Harry's shoulders. Remus leant his forehead against Harry's, "Oh, Cub I am so sorry."

Sirius said, "We'll find the sword Harry, and everything else. I know we will."

Harry put his head in his hands, "I feel like I'm running around chasing my tail."

Sirius went forward, "Harry, there was no way you could know."

Harry said, "yes, but now we have another thing to find." Harry shook his head, "O.k., o.k, there's nothing here, and now we know for a fact that Dumbledore removed one of the items. So we need to search the school for the rest." Harry took a breath and sang, "to find a missing something you must find out where it's not."

Remus raised an eyebrow and made a face, "what?"

Harry snickered slightly, "it's a song from the muggle cartoon of The Cat in the Hat. I remember Dudley watching it when we were young and the song stuck with me. I read somewhere that people who make kids movies or t.v. commercials specifically design and write songs to make them memorable so the songs and things that are being advertised stick with people."

Remus said, "Harry, you shouldn't push yourself too hard. I know it's important to you, it is to all of us. But, burning yourself out won't help anyone."

Sirius added, "Remy is right Kiddo, if you push yourself too hard you're going to get sick and wear yourself out, and that won't do anyone any good. You need to let yourself have a break now and again."

Harry raised his head and smiled at them, "Dad, Papa, I know what you're worried about. You think that because I didn't find the sword, and because we have yet another mountain of insanity to climb, I'm becoming obsessed with these items. You think I'm going to push myself to no end to find these things, burning the candle at both ends, never stopping or taking a break. That's not what's going on. Yes, I am upset with this, and yes I am worried about finding these items, but I also know that if we are going to succeed we need to act on the information we have because waiting around is only going to make this more difficult. I want to check the school and once we're sure the items are or are not in Hogwarts then I promise I'll take a day or two off and wait for us to hear back from Kingsley, Severus, and Mr. Malfoy."

Sirius and Remus locked eyes with each other and had a silent conversation, Harry could see the wheels turning in both of their heads. His parents were obviously worried that Harry would over do it and cause himself serious damage, but at the same time they knew that if they said no it could push Harry away which was the last thing any of them needed. After a very pregnant pause Remus said, "Alright Harry, but you are going to have me, Sirius, or Severus with you while you do these things. You are not to going running into a potentially dangerous place, or handling potentially cursed items without someone else with you. And if we feel you are taking things too far we will tell you stop and you will listen. Am I clear?"

It was one of the few times that Remus had spoken to Harry like a lay-down-the-law parent would. Remus and Sirius both knew that Harry had been ordered around a great deal during his life, by the Dursley's by Dumbledore, by the Ministry, by his Professors, and even (occasionally) by his friends. They also knew that the Dursely's (particularly Vernon) always spoke to Harry harshly and barked out an order to Harry. The Dursley's had a very, this is what we want you to do and how we want you to do it, and this is the way things are so don't ever question it or you'll be very sorry, type of attitude. Because of this Sirius and Remus usually preferred to talk things over with Harry and get him to see the reasoning behind a situation or decision instead of giving him and order or ultimatum. Harry knew that because they usually didn't take this type of stance with him that Remus was not bluffing and that if Harry didn't agree it would create a problem.

Harry leaned his head back, "Alright, fine. I promise I will."

Sirius leaned over and said, "Well, it's getting late so why don't we go have dinner in the Great Hall then get some sleep and start looking for the Ravenclaw stuff in the morning. If it's still here it won't disappear by tomorrow, and if it isn't here waiting until tomorrow to find out isn't going to hurt anything."

Harry nodded, "Not a problem, well start with the Ravenclaw stuff then we'll head into the Chamber of Secrets." Harry turned to the McGonagall, "If that's alright with you Headmistress."

Professor McGonagall nodded, "It is, but I would like to contact the Ministry and have a few experience aurors accompany you when you search the Chamber, we have no idea what may be down there, and considering the fact that a basilisk lived down there for centuries without anyone being aware of it, I think we should err on the side of caution."

Harry said, "I completely agree."

Sirius said, "Definitely."

Remus nodded and they all stood and headed to the Great Hall, school wouldn't be starting for a few more weeks so it was just the staff, Harry and his parents, and Serenity and Taylor. The house elves had made spaghetti with salad and rolls for everyone. Harry and the others explained what had happened then Harry asked Professor Flitwick and Serenity about the diadem.

Professor Flitwick said, "I am sorry Harry, but I do not know much more about the diadem then the myths surrounding it. The diadem was a powerful magical item that personally belonged to Roweena Ravenclaw, it disappeared around the same time Roweena and her daughter died and has not been seen since. It was said that the diadem could assist a person in locating an item or influencing prophecies, Roweena Ravenclaw was a powerful and gifted seer, and her magic influenced the diadem."

Harry bit his lip as Serenity said, "If you like Harry, you could see what the diadem is supposed to look like."

Harry turned around to face her, "How?"

Serenity explained, "There's a statue of Roweena in the Ravenclaw common room, the statue has the diadem on it."

Harry nodded, "We can look at it tomorrow, but first I want to floo Luna and see if she can come through."

Serenity raised an eyebrow, "Luna?"

Harry said, "Yes, Luna has a unique view on things that is sometimes a bit difficult to accept, but other times she knows things that can really be helpful. What's more because Luna is always hanging around parts of the school where others aren't and looking for things like Nargles and such she tends to come across a lot of useful places an information (sometimes she doesn't even realize what she knows), so I think having her eyes in on this will definitely help."

Severus asked, "if I may be so bold Harry, why the diadem? Why not start with the Chamber?"

Harry sucked in a breath, "Several reasons, the most influential reason is I haven't been down there since we closed it in second year. I'm not sure how returning to the Chamber will affect me, even after all this time that memory of Ginny lying cold on the floor looking so still." Harry swallowed around the lump in his throat as he put his fork down.

Sirius wrapped an arm around Harry and leaned his head against his sons' Sirius spoke gently, "Breath Kiddo, in through your nose. Hold it, let it out slowly through your mouth." Harry followed his Dad's advice as Sirius kept talking, "Picture yourself on your broom Harry, you're flying with Hedwig right beside you, just like you always do. It's a beautiful warm summer afternoon and there's a light breeze in the air."

Harry felt himself relax as Sirius pressed a kiss to the side of his head, "that's it Harry, just keep breathing, just like the exercises you do with Severus."

Harry knew meditation techniques well, and he had become rather adept at using them when he was upset or overwrought. Despite his skill at these techniques Harry was sometimes overwhelmed by the memories or feelings rushing through and he forgot what to do and started to panic, just like everyone else does at times, and needed someone to talk him down. Thankfully Sirius, and Remus both had a great deal of experience with handling these types of problems. Most people didn't realize that spending 12 years in Azkaban had caused Sirius a lot of psychological and emotional problems. Sirius had struggled with depression and PTSD for over a year after his escape and had suffered many of the same symptoms Harry had. In fact, if it hadn't been for Remus' support and Severus' potions (which Dumbledore had sent to Sirius without telling Severus who they were for) Sirius would probably still be having very challenging issues.

Harry settled after a while then spoke again, "The other reason is that the Chamber hasn't been disturbed since the basilisk was killed and it's more than likely that if Voldemort left something really valuable down there he would have walked through Hell itself to get it back."

Severus decided not to point out the fact the boy had obviously just been close to having a panic attack, although he could see several of the other staff member looking concerned. Severus knew that Harry was trying to draw his mind out of what had been causing the problem. Severus pointed out, "unless the Dark Lord didn't know it was there. It is possible Salazar Slytherin left other things down in the Chamber of Secrets before he left the castle. However, the Dark Lord was so obsessed with power and reaching his own goals he might have missed an important item once he found the basilisk because he would have believed he had discovered the true treasure of the Chamber. It is equally possible the Dark Lord left something behind in the Chamber and did not return for it because he was not concerned for its safety. After all, you and he are the only known living parselmouths, and the Dark Lord would know Dumbledore wouldn't want the Chamber reopened without a reason. The Dark Lord probably would have also guessed you would be reluctant to return to the Chamber because of your experiences within and would have thought anything he placed there would be safe for those reasons. The Dark Lord's pride and arrogance were two of his greatest weaknesses and part of what made defeating him finally possible in the end."

Harry took a deep breath and said, "I know I'll have to go back down there soon. I just need a little time before I'm actually ready to."

Sirius said, "You know Kiddo, we might be able to get into the Chamber without you if going down into it bothers you that much."

Harry shook his head, "No, I need to go back down there. If I don't face it then the Chamber will become a boogeyman for me and I'll have more problems to deal with."

Harry's parents squeezed his hands and Remus said, "Harry, do you want to just go down to the quarters Minerva is letting us use and get some rest?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I love you guys, but if I kept spending time in the house, or our quarters, or hunting around for things I'm going to go nuts and so will you two. I want to finish dinner." Harry turned to Serenity, "then I'd like to take you on a walk around the grounds."

Serenity smirked, "I suppose I could be persuaded into accompanying you."

Harry and Serenity grinned as Severus cut in, "As long as you are appropriately chaperoned."

Serenity turned, "Dad!" she said in a whiny tone, "For goodness sack we're not 12."

Severus lifted a hand and pointed a finger at her, "Exactly, you are two teenagers who will be wandering around the grounds, at night, when there are only a handful of people in the school, and most of the Professor's are busy planning for the upcoming school year."

Serenity shook her head, "Dad, for goodness sack we're not going to do anything. You need to trust us both."

Severus looked between the two teens, then glanced at Sirius and Remus (possibly hoping for support from a fellow parent), but Sirius and Remus didn't jump in. Sirius shook his head while Remus sat with his chin resting on his hand and his eyebrow raised (in a very accurate imitation of the man who he was starring at) with a look in his eyes that said, 'well now what?' Severus shook his head and muttered a curse, "Oh very well, but Serenity I want you home by 8:30, not a moment later."

Serenity rolled her eyes as she and Harry dug into the pineapple upside down cake the house elves had made for dessert, "Yes Dad."

After dessert Harry and Serenity turned and left, Severus starred them down until they were out of sight, at which time Sirius, Remus, and several other staff members started snickering at him. Severus jerked his head up as Taylor asked, "what's funny?"

Severus said, "nothing." and the others practically fell off their chairs, "Severus stood and gently took Taylor's hand saying, "Let's see any of you do any better when you have a teenage daughter."

Sirius said, "we have a teenage son, and it doesn't bother us."

As Severus and Taylor walked out of the room Severus said, "The sexes may be equal, but boys are different than girls, and that is something you will only truly understand if you ever have one."

Severus took Taylor back to the dungeons as the small boy kept asking, "What's funny? Why's everyone laughing?"

Sirius managed to get his giggles under control enough to say, "You know, Severus has gotten better these last few years, but I still feel incredibly sorry for Harry at having to face the fact that Severus will be his father-in-law someday."

Remus added, "Yes, well, just remember when that happens, Severus will become your in-law as well."

Sirius pulled a face then offered Remus a hand, "Well, since we have a bit of time to ourselves why don't we make good use of it."

Remus took his husbands hand and stood, "sounds interesting, did you have anything specific in mind?"

Sirius said, "How about sitting up on the astronomy tower and watching the stars."

Remus gave him a look, "and if we also happen to catch sight of a couple of teenagers who are currently walking around the grounds then that's just a little icing on the cake right?"

Sirius started up the stairs to the tower as they left the Great Hall, "exactly. So, do you care to join me?"

Remus shrugged, "Why not?' and they walked up together.

Hprlhprlhprlhprl

Harry put and arm around Serenity's shoulder as they came out of the castle doors, "You know Severus wasn't this worried about us being out together last year."

Serenity snickered, "That's because we spent a lot of time with other people last year, or there were professors and such around. We've never had an opportunity to be alone on the grounds together and Dad's freaking out now that we have this freedom we might do something he disapproves of."

Harry nodded, "I came and saw you in your garden a few times and was alone with you in your quarters." As they walked towards the lake, they both made certain to keep a distance from the lake so they didn't accidentally fall in or get snagged by a grindilow or something similar.

Serenity responded, "And Taylor was always there. It's not like we were going to do something in front of my little brother. This is the first time we've had a chance to be _alone together_." Serenity said the last bit in a suggestive tone that made Harry blush slightly.

Harry said, "So Professor Snape thinks I'm going to throw you down and take you right here right now?"

Serenity snickered as they continued to walk the grounds, "Well you are a werewolf."

Harry said, "Yes, and as such I am very protective and dedicated to my mate, I would never be able to force you into something you didn't want."

Serenity turned to him, "What makes you think I wouldn't want it?"

Harry stood there gaping at her as she walked away from him, then realizing what he was doing, Harry ran to catch up with her. The two of them continued their walk as Serenity said, "Don't get your hopes up wolf boy, nothing's going to happen tonight. Neither of us is ready for anything like that, and even if we were I'm the daughter of a potions master, I know better than to try anything without some kind of magical protection. The last thing either of us needs, is having to deal with being parents at 17."

Harry gulped as he nodded vigorously, "most definitely. I want a family of my own some day, but certainly not now."

Serenity said, "exactly." And said, "So, what now?"

Harry turned and said, "Now, we spend some time together. What are your plans for the school year? And after graduation have you thought about that?"

Serenity said, "Aside from spending as much time with you as I can, there is a lot. I'm going to be sitting for my NEWT's obviously, which will be a pain. And I will be stringently avoiding the quidditch, pitch no matter who the Hell is playing. However, the biggest thing for me this year, besides your mission, will be looking into an apprenticeship."

Harry gave her a puzzled look, then remembered the light wasn't really good enough for her to see him that clearly and asked, "Apprenticeship?"

Serenity said, "Yes, many witches and wizards continue their education after Hogwarts. Things don't stop at graduation, and we usually need to know more than what this school (as good as it is) can teach us. Some go on to attend Merlin University( or another magical college), some go on to muggle colleges, some start looking for jobs immediately, some take time off to see the world, and some take an apprenticeship. With an apprenticeship I would petition someone who is a master or respected expert in the field I want to excel in and ask them to teach me all they know. I would stay with this 'master' until they deemed me to be competent in my knowledge then I would began to work in that field."

Harry asked, "How long does an apprenticeship take?"

Serenity said, "3-7 years give or take, it depends on the teacher, what you're studying, and your own knowledge and background on the subject. Take my dad for instance, he's a genius when it comes to potions and when he started his apprenticeship he was years ahead of most people his age and so it only took him three years to complete his apprenticeship. Although that type of situation is exceedingly rare it does happen."

Harry said, "So you'll be looking into a Herbology apprenticeship?"

Serenity said, "Yes, I want to become a freelance Herbologist."

Harry raised his eyebrow, "Freelance?"

Serenity snickered, "there are certain plants that can only be grown by those with a special license to do so. A freelance Herbologist is someone who can do that. Freelance Herbologists work with the rarest and most dangerous plants know to the Wizarding world, the profession can be dangerous if you do not know what you are doing, but if you do it is incredibly profitable."

Harry nodded in understanding, "Because only a few people can grow them then those plants are worth more and are sold for more money."

Serenity said, "Yes, but I'm not going into that area for money, I'm doing it because becoming a freelance Herbologist is the most challenging position you can hold."

Harry said, "Like father like daughter."

Serenity said, "why not?"

Harry said, "I would expect nothing less from you."

Serenity asked, "what about you? Still want to be an auror?"

Harry said, "Hell yes, chasing after dark wizards is a pain in the ass, but I know they're going to keep coming after me so I want to be prepared. Auror training will help me with that and working with others will give me the extra back-up I need. You, Hermione, Ron, and everyone else are all great, but you can't be around me all the time and having a larger network of trained individuals I can contact for help will be a great benefit. I'll learn what I can and when I can no longer fight I'll try and teach others. I don't want anyone else to feel as helpless as I have felt sometimes in these 6 years."

Serenity squeezed Harry's hand reassuringly, "I understand." The two of them continued along the grounds not really saying anything, just spending time together. Neither of them noticed the two figures standing atop the astronomy tower, Harry thought he caught a vague whiff of his sire's scent, but decided it probably didn't mean anything. All too soon they had to return to the school and Professor Snape's quarters. Harry walked Serenity to the portrait guarding Professor Snape's rooms and said, "I enjoyed spending time with you. This meant a lot to me."

Serenity said, "It meant a lot to me to." And moved forward to plant a kiss on Harry's lips, Harry responded in kind feeling the usual thrill he felt whenever he got the opportunity to be physically close to his mate. Harry ran a hand through Serenity's long Harry and she placed her hands on his shoulders. Harry wanted to stand like this forever, unfortunately it wasn't meant to be. A moment later the door opened and Professor Snape stood with a scowl on his face, "Pardon me for intruding, but I believe that you both need to be getting back to your own beds, separately."

Serenity said, "Dad, you need to calm down before you give yourself and ulcer. Good night Harry."

Serenity didn't seem at all embarrassed or upset at being caught in a fairly compromising position by her father, Harry on the other hand, was starring at the floor and blushing furiously. Harry didn't look up until Serenity said good night. Harry met her eyes and said, "good night Serenity."

Harry quickly turned tail and headed back to his own rooms as quickly as possible, nearly running in his attempts to leave quickly. If there was one thing Harry had learned well over the years it was never to test Professor Snape, the man was not evil, but he was also not someone to be trifled with (unless of course you happened to have a death wish, or were indeed the thickest idiot who ever lived). When Harry slept that night he didn't dream of the path he'd seen at Stonehenge or the objects of the four founders, he dreamed of Serenity and the feeling of her hair in his hands and her soft lips pressed against his. It was one of the best night's sleeps he'd ever had (a/n I thought about leaving it here, but decided not to).

Hprlhprlhprlhprlhprl

Harry woke early the next morning, he still couldn't help feeling disappointed that they hadn't found the sword of Gryffindor, but he tried to keep his mind centered on the diadem of Ravenclaw. Harry knew some people might find it flighty for Harry to go so quickly from one object to another, but Harry knew it had to be done this way. He would start by searching Hogwarts for the objects, once Harry was certain there were no objects to be found within Hogwarts then he would move on. Since Harry knew the sword of Gryffindor was not in the school then the diadem of an object of Slytherin or Hufflepuff was his best bet.

Harry went through his usual morning routine and met his parents in the living room of their quarters. Sirius stretched his arms out as he yawned loudly, "Would someone please explain why we are up this early? If the diadem is in the castle we don't need to find it at the crack of dawn."

Harry said, "Yes, but we need to eat, and we need to floo Luna, What's more we're going to be checking through the school, which could take all day, so we need to start early."

Remus ruffled Sirius' hair, "Come on Padfoot let's get going. Wake up now, it's not too bad."

Sirius grumbled, "Coffee, lots and lots of coffee."

Harry and Remus snickered as they followed Sirius out. Harry said, "So you and I are both werewolves recovering from a nasty full-moon transformation and Sirius is the one who's exhausted?"

Remus said, "We may be werewolves, but Sirius is not a morning person. What's more being werewolves are bodies are used to this and Sirius isn't."

They headed into the great hall and settled in for breakfast, Harry grabbed some kippers, scrambled eggs, toast, and an apple then began to eat. Sirius sat eating his pancakes and bacon while continually drinking coffee and complaining about having to get up 'so damn early' finally Remus leaned over and muttered a silencing spell then whispered something in his husbands' ear that was enough to make Sirius stop complaining and give Remus a beaming smile.

Harry shook his head and muttered, "I _so_ don't want to know." Then dug back into his eggs, Harry finished quickly, then looked the paper over as he waited for the others to finish. Harry wasn't surprised to see that the headline on the Daily Prophet was 'OLLIVANDER KIDNAPPED BY DEATH EATERS!'

Kingsley was right when he'd said that people were panicking, and the Ministry was shuffling trying to figure out what was going on. Once everyone was done eating Serenity and Professor Flitwick stood with Harry and his parents. Tiny Professor Flitwick spoke first saying, "Well, Mr. Potter-Black shall we contact Ms. Lovegood and go the common room?"

Harry said, "Yes Professor." They headed to an open floo network, Harry tossed powder in shouting Luna's home, after few moments she came to the fire, "Hello Harry. How are you?"

Harry said, "Fine Luna, could you come through the floo please, we're looking for something and we need your help. You'll probably be gone for the entire day so you should tell your father. I can't tell you exactly what is going on because this is an open floo and it's just too risky, but I'll tell you it's very important and we think you would be helpful."

Luna tilted her head from side to side, then said, "O.k., let me go talk to Daddy and I'll come right through." Harry pulled his head out and rubbed his nose, no matter how many times he did that it always gave him a headache.

Harry turned to Serenity and Professor Flitwick, "Is there anything either of you know about the diadem that you haven't mentioned, or anything that you may be thought of that just didn't pop into your head before?"

Professor Flitwick said, "It has been over a millennium since the diadem was last seen, we have no idea who took the diadem from lady Ravenclaw, nor do we know who has possessed it since. We also have no idea if Riddle actually found the diadem, and we do not know if Riddle did anything with the diadem if he did indeed have it in his possession. As we all know many witches and wizards place spells on objects to prevent said objects from being stolen or tampered with, and we know for a fact that Riddle imbibed objects with dark magic."

Professor Flitwick was interrupted by the floo opening, a moment later Luna slid gracefully out and Harry had to fight to keep from scowling, why was it that so many people he knew had no problem with the floo network while he, Harry, couldn't go through without falling flat on his face? Luna dusted herself off, she was wearing a pink tye-dyed shirt with a pair of purple pants. Luna walked over, "hello, Harry, Serenity, Professor, what's going on?"

Harry gestured to a near-by chair, "You better sit down Luna this could take a while."

Harry explained everything that had happened since the final battle, he told her about Dumbledore's will, the vision he'd had at Stonehenge, he plans they were making, and what they wanted to get done today. Once he was finished Harry said, "Luna, I am _so very sorry_ I didn't include you from the get-go, but honestly this all happened so quickly, and it's been so much to deal with that I just forgot. I hope you can forgive me."

Luna said, "I understand Harry, I'm not upset. So when do we go?"

Harry said, "Right now."

Professor Flitwick stepped forward and pulled a bag from his robes, "One moment now. All of you must understand that if we find the diadem (which may not happen) it could be dangerous. Remember what I said earlier about cursed objects. So I want you each to take these."

Professor Flitwick handed them each a pair of dragon hide gloves then continued, "And I want you to promise me that if we do in fact find the diadem you will not touch it without wearing these."

They all gave their word and tuck the gloves into their front pockets then they headed to Ravenclaw tower, the entrance was behind a suit of armor that asked, "Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?"

Harry blinked, "Err.." Then he turned, "Can one of you give me the password?"

Luna shook her head, "There is no password, you need to answer the question."

Then she stepped forward and said, "a circle has no beginning and no end."

The suit responded, "A wise answer." Then it moved aside and they entered the common room was large circular room arched windows with a spectacular view of the mountains. The common room was empty now because school hadn't started yet, and as Harry looked around he spotted a bust of a woman who he knew had to be Lady Ravenclaw herself. Harry walked over to it, the lady wore a circlet on her head that reminded Harry of the one Fluer wore at her wedding, there were words etched into it, "_Wit Beyond Measure is man's greatest treasure."_

Harry studied it for a while, then turned to Professor Flitwick, "You honestly have no idea where this could be?"

Professor Flitwick shook his head, "As I said no living person has knowledge of it."

Harry bit his lip and began to pace, "there's got to be something." Harry and the others started looking the statue over for clues hoping that it would give them some idea where the lost diadem would be, but if there was a single hint on the statue no one could find it.

After a few minutes Luna said, "What we really need is someone who can tell us more about the diadem."

Harry shook his head, "I know but there isn't anyone."

Luna looked up at him, "of course there is."

Harry blinked at her, "What do you mean? Professor Flitwick just said no living person has any knowledge of it."

Luna said simply, "Then we need to speak to someone who is dead, we need to talk to ghost of Ravenclaw tower, the Grey Lady."

Harry could have kissed her, "Luna, you are a genius. Do you know where to find her?"

Serenity answered, "Harry, just check the map."

Harry literally felt like smacking himself, "you are both geniuses. Accio Marauders map."

It took a few minutes for the Marauders map to make it from the rooms he was sharing with his family to the common room. Harry activated it and the others sidled up to him and began checking the map. Harry scanned it desperately trying to find the Grey Lady, after a few moments Luna pointed, "Here."

Harry looked up, the Grey Lady was up near the Transfiguration classroom, they instantly headed out to find her. The Grey Lady was floating along the Transfiguration corridor, she had waist length hair and floor-length cloak, but she looked haughty and proud. Harry called to her, "Excuse me!"

The Grey Lady turned as Harry said, "Are you the Grey Lady of Ravenclaw tower?"

The ghost said, "Yes." Shortly and continued to move as Harry and the others trotted to keep up with her (Professor Flitwick was forced to run).

Harry panted out, "Wait, please. I need your help I need to find the lost diadem of Ravenclaw."

The Grey Lady stopped and starred at him, "You are not the first student to ask this of me. I will tell you what I told them I can not help you."

Harry snapped, "You have to, no one else knows and we the Death Eaters might use the diadem to resurrect Voldemort! You do know who he is don't you?"

The Grey Lady looked offended, "Of course I do."

Harry said, "Well help us then."

The Grey Lady said, "It is not that simple my moher's diadem…."

Serenity spoke up, "Your mother?"

The Grey Lady turned to her, Luna and Professor Flitwick she looked conflicted. At first Harry was certain she would leave, but then she nodded, "Yes, as residents of my house you should know, in life I was Helena Ravenclaw."

Harry said, "Please help us we have to find the diadem."

Helena said, "The diadem grants great wisdom, but it is dangerous."

Harry pointed out, "I don't want to wear it, I just want to find it." His voice turned desperate, "_Please_ if the death eaters find it first everything we've done will be undone and the school will fall. Is that what you want?"

Helena looked truly torn then she said, "I stole the diadem from my mother."

Harry blinked, "What?"

Helena said, "I stole the diadem from my mother, I wanted to make myself more clever, more important than my mother. I ran away with it."

Harry listened intently as she continued, "My mother, they say, never admitted that the diadem was gone, but pretended that she still had it. She concealed her loss, my dreadful betrayal, even from the other founders of Hogwarts. Then, my mother fell ill-fatally ill. Despite my crimes she wanted to see me one last time. She sent a man who had long loved me to find me. She knew he wouldn't rest until he had done so."

Harry waited, he could see the others were as captivated as he was, but he didn't have time to worry. Helena continued, "He tracked me to the forest where I was hiding. When I refused to return with him, he became violent. The baron was always a hot-tempered man. Furious at my refusal, jealous of my freedom he stabbed me."

Realization dawned on Harry, "The Baron? You mean?"

"the Bloody Baron yes." The others were as wide-eyed as Harry as Helena continued, she lifted aside her cloak the reveal a single dark wound in her white chest, "When he saw what he had done, he was overcome with remorse. He took the weapon that had claimed my life, and used it to kill himself. All these centuries later, he wears his chains as an act of penitence…as he should." She added bitterly.

Harry blinked, "And the diadem?"

She said, "It remained where I had hidden it when I heard the baron blundering through the forest toward me. Concealed inside a hallow tree."

Harry pushed, "A tree, what tree? Where is it?"

She explained, "A Forest in Albania."

Harry blinked, "You've already told this to someone didn't you?"

She closed her eyes and nodded, "I had...no idea...he was flattering. He seemed to understand…to sympathize."

Harry said, "you're not the first person Tom Riddle wormed things out of, the first he took things from or tricked into helping him. There have been many others."

Helena turned and looked between Harry and Serenity, "You two care for each other, I can see it. Go with caution. If there is one thing I learned in my life above everything else, it is that love can be a very dangerous thing." Then she disappeared threw the wall.

Harry starred at the place she had vanished or a moment then cursed loudly, "Damn it!"

Serenity stepped forward, "Harry, this is something. We know Riddle talked to her, we know he found the diadem while he was still a student here."

Harry barked, "So?"

Serenity bristled, "Watch, wolf-boy, you may be powerful, but I am more than capable of holding my own in a fight."

Luna stepped between them, "Harry think of it, if Voldemort found the diadem in school, he must have hidden it somewhere he knew it would be safe. Voldemort had no home, he had no access to Gringotts vaults, where would he have left it?"

Harry's eyes widened as the memory bloomed in his mind, Harry had desperately wanted to hide something during his fifth year, something Harry hadn't wanted Umbridge to find. Harry remembered frantically racing to the Room of Requirement and ducking his two-way mirror into a cupboard and putting a statue on top of it, Harry had grabbed a near-by tiara to place on top of the statue so he would be able to find it later.

Harry turned to Serenity, he knew perfectly well that she wasn't happy with him, and opened his mouth to apologize, but before the words left his mouth she stalked forward (in an uncanny resemblance to her father) and fumed, "Harry James Remus Potter-Black, now you listen here! I don't care if I am your mate and I don't care how nasty a mood you're in you don't talk to me like that! And furthermore." Serenity stepped forward and Harry braced himself, feeling certain she was going to smack him, and knowing he had it coming, "Let's get something straight, I am not leaving you. You're not the baron and I'm not her."

Serenity pointed accusingly at the wall, "he was obsessed with her, and obsession is not love, and just because you've had problems in the past doesn't mean you shouldn't keep trying for a decent future. Pushing people away will not help anyone so get this through your fury skull, you're stuck with me no matter what. And you can choose to make it a wonderful thing or you can make us both miserable for the rest of our lives. I suggest you think _very_ carefully before deciding because once you go one way or the other turning around and changing directions is a thousand times harder than you could ever imagine. Got it?"

Harry was leaning against the wall, Serenity had backed him into it as she shouted, Harry nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry."

Serenity said, "I'll take it for now, but you've got some serious sucking up to do later."

Harry nodded apologetically and headed to the corridor in front of the room, Harry paced back and forth thinking, '_I need to find the place where everything is hidden'_the door appeared and they walked inside. The room was full of junk, old cupboards, broken furniture, anything and everything a person could imagine and a few things they couldn't. Harry turned around and explained where he'd left the diadem saying, "we should search along here." And pointing down a particular aisle.

Professor Flitwick said, "Dragon hide gloves on first."

Remus said, "Remember don't handle it without letting us check."

Harry nodded and took out his gloves, the others pulled there's on and they began to search through. It took a while, but after a few moments Luna called out, "Here it is."

Harry trotted to her voice and found himself standing in front of the statue, Professor Flitwick starred at the tiara on top in wonder, "Dear sweet Merlin."

Remus began intoning spells to detect dangerous spells, and Sirius stood beside him doing the same. Harry reached out with his magical senses and gasped. Harry had known of course that the diadem was ancient and powerful, but to feel the magic leaking off it was like being slammed by ocean wave. Harry had never known anything like it. Remus shouted, "HARRY!"

Harry pulled back gasping, "I'm sorry I was just trying to check."

Sirius put his wand down, "Harry, you need to be more careful, if it was cursed it could have pulled you in. You might have been killed."

Harry blushed, "I'm sorry, is it safe?"

They both nodded and Harry stepped forward, he picked the diadem up and rolled it in his hand, it was beautiful. Small and gold with a large stone in the middle and a Raven shape to it. Harry starred at it for a few moments wonderingly, "well, one down at least."

Harry looked around and knew that he would have to go to the Chamber next (of course he'd have to apologize to Serenity before that, provided Snape didn't kill him first) at least this was progress, they were getting somewhere. All be it very slowly.

a/n that's all for now, next chap the Chamber then we see Taylor sorted, any ideas for Harry's apology to Serenity give a review.


	12. New Source

Harry woke early the morning after they found the diadem, he owned Serenity an apology and he was going to do it. Harry showered and got dressed then wrote his parents a note and headed down to the school kitchens and slipped inside. Dobby was sitting at the table, and stood instantly upon seeing Harry, "Harry Potter Sir! It is good t be seeing you! What can Dobby do for Harry Potter sir?"

Harry grinned, "It's good to see you Dobby, I'm going to make something."

Dobby brightened, "Would Harry Potter sir like Dobby's help?"

Harry shook his head, "no thank you Dobby, I know what to do."

Harry took out eggs, sugar, flour, apples, cinnamon, salt, vegetable oil, milk, and started making Serenity's favorite apple cinnamon muffins. Harry also put on a pot of coffee and started percolating it. It didn't take long until the muffin recipe came together and the kitchen was full of the smells of cooking. One thing Harry was grateful for from his time at the Dursley's was the cooking techniques he had learned, it didn't take Harry long to get the muffins made and soon enough he had a half dozen made along with a pot of Viennese roast. Harry walked down to the dungeons and knocked on the portrait outside Professor Snape's rooms, Harry knew what time the Snape family usually woke and knew that he wouldn't be bothering them.

After a few moments the door opened to reveal Severus standing there, Severus took in Harry's armful and asked, "Yes?"

Harry took a deep breath, "I owe your daughter an apology."

Severus stepped aside to reveal his children sitting at the kitchen table which was piled with the usual breakfast foods, although Harry noticed there wasn't any coffee or a single muffin present. Harry held up his pitcher and basket and blushed as he said, "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Serenity leaned back in her chair and cheekily asked, "Are those apple cinnamon?"

Harry grinned, "Do you think I would dare bring you anything else?"

Serenity pointed to the table, "Well I suppose you can sit down then."

Harry placed the muffins on the table along with the pot of coffee, Serenity instantly grabbed a muffin and poured herself a cup. Harry waited as she took the first bite, Serenity grinned at him, "well Harry if nothing else, you can certainly cook."

Taylor took a muffin and said, "Can I have some?" as he pointed to the coffee pot.

Harry, Serenity, and Severus all said, "no." Simultaneously.

Taylor looked put-out, "Why not?"

Serenity said, "Because coffee is the very last thing you need, besides you won't like it."

Taylor scowled in a fairly accurate imitation of his father than poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice. Harry grabbed himself some eggs and sausages and turned to Severus, "Professor, I know you were probably planning on coming with us today anyway, but I would like to formally ask you to accompany us down into the Chamber."

Severus inclined his head, "Thank you for the invitation Mr. Potter-Black, I will of course be entering the Chamber with you, Merlin only knows what would happen if I were not present."

Harry dug into his breakfast saying, "Yeah, Dad might blow something up."

Severus shook his head, "Knowing Black I would not be at all surprised if he did."

Severus turned to Serenity, "Serenity, I think we can all agree it would be best if you stayed out of the Chamber, so would you mind watching your brother while I am gone?"

Serenity swallowed around her mouthful of muffin and said, "No, I don't mind, Taylor and I can do some work in my garden or something while you're gone. It's not a problem."

Severus nodded gratefully, "Thank you." And they all went back to their food. Harry didn't eat much, he knew today was going to be hard and the very last thing he wanted was to throw up all over the place when they finally got down to the chamber. After eating breakfast Harry went back to his quarters and picked Victoria up, she was the only one of his animal companions that could really come with him into the Chamber, and she would be the best asset to have in the layer of Salazar Slytherin.

Twenty minutes later Harry stood with his parent, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Tonks, and Kingsley Shackelbolt in front of the sink in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Severus looked at it in disdain, "I still can not believe that Salazar Slytherin placed the entrance for the Chamber of Secrets in a girls toilet."

Harry piped, "You gotta admit it's somewhere no one would really think to look."

Severus nodded, "True."

Sirius gripped Harry's shoulder, "You Ready Kiddo?"

Harry swallowed hard, "As all ever be."

Harry walked forward and held Victoria out so he could see her, Harry looked at her long sleek scales and hissed "_Open_."

Just as it had five years before the sink slid back to show a huge pie in front of them. Kingsley and Tonks stepped forward as Kingsley said, "All right, we'll go first, and if it's safe I'll send my patronus up."

The others nodded as Kingsley jumped in, they had all agreed before going in that two people would scout the Chamber for booby traps and other dangers before the entire group entered. Even though Harry had slain the Basilisk that didn't mean there weren't other spells or other dangers present. Harry stood on the edge of the pie looking down, biting his lip nervously and taking slow deep breaths as he reminded himself over and over again that Kingsley and Tonks were both experience, well-trained aurors who had fought Voldemort and his Death Eaters a number of times, they were more than capable of taking care of themselves and were probably in no real danger.

After what felt like an eternity, but was in actuality only about twenty minutes, Kingsely's patronus came up and settled in front of them, "We have found no dangers spells or creatures, it is safe for you to come down."

Professor McGonagall walked to the edge of the pipe and said, "well, we best be going then." She muttered a spell that caused her skirt to stick to the bottom of her feet then jumped in. Professor Snape went next and Sirius said, "You don't have to go if you don't want to Kiddo."

Harry shook his head, "I'm going." Harry swallowed hard and jumped in with Remus and Sirius right behind him. The slide down was the same as Harry remembered; wet, dark, slimy and dizzying. Harry skidded out of the pipe and landed in a circular space full of rocks, dirt, and bones of small animals. Harry walked through and found the pile of rocks where Lockhart had caused the roof to cave in, there was a small space that Ron had cleared in their second year.

Kingsley said, "We'll need to make a bigger opening if we're all going to get in and out. Professor McGonagall and Remus if you could help support the roof while we get this cleared and stabilized. Professor Mcgonagall and Remus stepped forward; they muttered a long enchantment Harry had never heard before. A strong blue light appeared under the roof, Sirius said, "All right Kiddo; let's start clearing some of these rocks."

Harry started levitating the rocks out of the way as Professor Snape and Tonks muttered spells to reinforce the supports and keep the roof from caving in on them when the rocks where finally cleared. It took about 45 minutes to clear the rocks away until they were left with a clear path to the Chamber. Everyone walked forward to the door that sealed the Chamber, Harry hissed for it to "_open_" again and the door slid out to them to reveal the chamber of Secrets. It was just as Harry remembered it; the large statue of Salazar Slytherin was sitting at the end of the Chamber and along the walls were statues of snakes. The skeleton to the basilisk lay exactly where the body had fallen. Harry starred at the skeleton, seeing the fangs sitting in the now empty mouth and he felt a slight twinge in his stomach as a sea of memories rushed through him.

Harry started as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, "You o.k. there Kiddo?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't know. It's been a long time, but it's still not easy being here again. This place gives you the feeling that there's something waiting to jump out at you any moment."

Sirius nodded, "I know, just be careful to use your talents sparingly here, this place is full of dark magic and if you pull it into yourself it could cause a lot of damage or even kill you."

Harry swallowed, "I'll be careful Dad, I promise, I can feel the magic radiating now, even without taking anything in."

Sirius looked around, "I figured as much. Keep focused on your magic Harry, use the techniques Snape taught you to keep your magic contained, stay close, and be careful."

Harry looked around, "Not a problem. We should probably start with the statue."

Sirius said, "Yeah we should, we know the basilisk lived in the statue so at the very least we should check it over."

Harry looked up into the monkeyish face and hissed, _"Speak to me Slytherin greatest of the Hogwarts four_." The stone grated as the mouth opened, the others looked up to see it.

Severus asked, "so now we need to get up there."

Harry raised his wand, "Accio Firebolt!" Sirius, and Remus summoned their brooms as well and soon all three of them flew up to the mouth of the statue. As Harry hovered in front of the opening he couldn't surpass a gag, the inside of the statue stank of decay and the smell of stale air and rot. The scent was something like a combination of mold and rotten meat, Remus turned his head away at the scent as well. Sirius muttered a bubble head charm and soon all three of them looked like they were wearing fishbowls over their faces.

Sirius muttered a spell to look for any threats within the statue then said, "All clear."

They each lit their wand, then they flew in. Inside the statue was more and more dark stone, the statue twisted and turned like the pipe, it didn't take long to get to the bottom. After a minute the statue opened up and they came to the 'nest' of the basilisk. It was a large circular opening that was full of animal bones and basilisk skins, the room was cold and dank like a cellar or a dungeon. Harry swallowed, "I don't get it. Slytherin made this place for his familiar, why? Wouldn't he have wanted to make something nicer for the basilisk?"

Remus answered, "Harry you need to remember that Salazar Slytherin was a pureblood wizard, the basilisk was important to him, but he saw her as an animal first, and animals are seen as less than humans by most pure-bloods. Salazar wouldn't have cared that much about the basilisks comfort or making a 'nice' home for it."

Harry dropped carefully onto the floor and Sirius and Remus followed, they searched through the 'nest' but there was nothing there except for old bones and scales. They flew back up and found that the others had split into groups and were searching through the Chamber in pairs, they swept the area in front of them with their wands and spread out slowly from the center where the group had started.

As the others saw Harry, Remus, and Sirius emerge Severus asked, "Did you find anything?"

Remus shook his head, "not a thing, you have any luck?"

Severus gestured to the skeleton, "The fangs are useful, even though the basilisk died years ago there is still venom left in them, the bones and shed skins are also highly useful and exceptionally valuable. We may be able to use them later on for various potions and to help in fighting the Death Eaters."

Harry said, "Well at least that's something." As he turned his head Harry's eyes fell onto the floor next to the skeleton. The spot Harry was looking at wasn't marked by anything in particular, but Harry knew it none-the-less.

Remus came up behind him, "Harry."

Harry pointed, "It was here." He looked into his Papa's eyes and explained, "Where I found Ginny. It was here."

Remus said, "Harry Ginny is safe, you saved her, and she is safe."

Harry nodded, "I know, but I still remember, seeing her lying here so cold and pale, not moving, hardly breathing. I thought she had…."

Remus leant his head against Harry's, "It's o.k. Cub, it's over now, Ginny is safe and sound back home at the Burrow. We can even floo her and talk to her when we're done down here."

Harry took a deep breath, "It's hard not to think about it standing here right now."

Remus said, "I know Cub, do you want to talk about it?"

Harry asked, "Can we finish searching first?"

Remus said, "Whatever you want Harry."

Harry turned back to the Chamber and they continued to sweet it. Nearly an hour later they had finally looked everywhere and come up with absolutely nothing, but the body and skins of the basilisk itself. Harry groaned as he leaned against one of the stone pillars and groaned loudly, "Great, another wild goose chase. All we seem to be doing is getting nowhere fast."

Sirius said, "I know this is frustrating Harry, but unfortunately there's nothing else we can do."

Harry punched the stone and said, "I know, I know, but it's still annoying as all Hell. I feel like every time we get a lead of some kind just leads to another dead end. Maybe this entire thing will end up leading us nowhere. Maybe the Death Eaters are just chasing their tails and we're being pulled along for the ride."

Remus spoke up, "Harry you know that isn't true, Albus wouldn't have sent us on a quest that led nowhere and had no purpose."

Harry leaned his head back and closed his eyes, "I know that, but maybe we're looking at it from the wrong direction. Maybe there really isn't a way to bring Voldemort back like the Death Eaters think, maybe this isn't about finding the items of the Founders. Maybe this entire quest is more about Dumbledore, and learning about him and seeing the truth that he could never show us in person while he was alive than anything else. On the other hand the diadem and the other objects are power magical tools and they could be used for dark magic, they would definitely be dangerous in the wrong hands and I know it is important to find them, but still I feel like there's more to all of this than what we're seeing and I think we might be going about it the wrong way."

Remus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Harry cub, this quest we're on is not an easy thing. We have found the diadem, which is a great achievement, and while none of our other attempts have been successful the fact that we know there's nothing here is something. You need to remember we won't find success around every corner and we need to be patient. You can't expect every idea to pan out. I think you are right that there is more to this than we see right now, but you know as well as I do that the Death Eaters are trying to resurrect Voldemort and while some of them are obsessive lunatics many of them are smart and they wouldn't go looking for these things if they didn't believe there was a strong chance of success. It is going to be irritating, but we have to keep trying."

Harry opened his eyes and starred at the floor again, "I know that."

Sirius asked, "You want to go, or you need to talk?"

Harry starred at the ground and began without thinking, "Ron and I had figured out that the Chamber was here. We went to see Hagrid when the attacks started because I knew from Riddle's diary that Hagrid had been arrested when the Chamber was open the first time. Hagrid sent us to the forest to speak to the acromantrula's that lived there. The chief spider was named Aragog, Hagrid had raised him in Hogwarts and brought Aragog to the forest when Riddle caught Hagird, Aragog told us the girl who was killed died in a bathroom. Ron and I thought it was Moaning Myrtle and we were going to tell McGonagall, but then Ginny was taken and Lockhart was sent to 'rescue' her. We knew he was a useless idiot, but we figure we would tell him what we knew. Lockhart confessed that he was a fraud who had been using memory charms to take credit for what other wizards had done. We took Lockhart and came down here, Lockhart grabbed Ron's broken wand and tried to erase our memories, but the wand backfired and he obliviated himself the worthless idiot. When the wand backfired the ceiling caved in and Ron and I were separated. I went on to find Ginny and Ron stayed here. When I came here Ginny was lying so still and pale, she didn't look like she was breathing and I thought she was dead."

Harry took a shuddering breath as he closed his eyes and continued, "Riddle came out of the corner and told me how he'd used the diary to bewitch Ginny, then he summoned the basilisk. I was desperate for help, Dumbledore sent Fawkes down with the sorting hat and I managed to pull the sword of Gryffindor from it and I thrust the sword into the Basilisks mouth. It's fang pierced my arm. Fawkes healed it and I used the fang to stab the dairy, then Ginny woke up and we got out."

Harry heard a sharp intake of breath from behind him, "You were bitten by the basilisk?"

Harry turned to see Severus standing behind him, "Yes I was."

Severus looked truly shocked, "Dear Sweet Merlin! The pain would have been excruciating."

Harry nodded "Yes it was, but how did you know?"

Severus said, "the Dark Lord experimented with basilisk venom on a number of occasions, as his chief potions master I used it as well. I have seen the effect basilisk poison has and even felt it myself. As you know the Dark Lord typically insisted on having me test my own concoctions to ensure they were brewed properly."

Harry's eyes widened, "You drank basilisk venom?"

Severus nodded gravely, "Yes I did."

Harry then did something he had never done before, he walked over and gave Severus a hug. Severus didn't pull he away, he returned the hug and said, "Seeing the Dark Lord's treatment of others is never an easy thing to live with, nor is it easy to live with the effects of those actions I know this better than most."

Harry asked the question that he knew only Severus could answer, "Does it ever get easier to live with? Do you ever stop seeing things over and over again?"

Severus sighed heavily as he pulled back to look Harry in the eye, "I do not know if it is possible live without the images and nightmares. I can tell you that it is never easier to live with the things you may have seen or done, but eventually you learn to accept that you dealt with the situation as best you could and that nothing you do now will change what happened then. Accepting the past is not an easy thing, it often means accepting the fact that you could not have done things differently and that nothing you can do will change it, but learning to live with it is possible, even if it isn't always easy."

Harry turned and saw everyone starring at the two of them, Kingsley, Tonks, Remus and Sirius all looked shocked while McGonagall simply grinned knowingly. Harry blushed and Severus coughed in embarrassment, finally Harry said, "There's nothing here, we should probably get going."

Remus said, "We probably should, staying down here isn't going to do much good for any of us."

They went back up through the pipe using their broomsticks then Kingsley and Tonks headed back to the Ministry while Harry, Severus, Sirius, and Remus went to tell Serenity and Taylor they hadn't found anything. Harry wrote to Ron and Hermione telling them the same thing and then headed back to his quarters with his parents, "Now what?"

Remus said, "Now we have dinner, we keep our eyes open and wait for the next opportunity to show itself.

Harry couldn't help feeling put out, if there was one thing he hated more than anything else it was sitting around not doing anything while he waited for something else to happen. After a few minutes Harry said, "I suppose we don't have any other choice." Harry sat down at the table with his family (he needed a quiet meal at home now more than anything) still as Harry dug into his steak tar –tar he couldn't help thinking, 'now what do we do?"

As Harry had promised he took the next few days and just relaxed as he waited to hear back from Mr. Malfoy and Professor Snape. During that time Harry flew across the grounds with his parents, spent time with Serenity, and asked Bill to perform an audit of all of his (Harry's) assets and estates so Harry would know exactly what he had and what he needed to deal with now that he was heir to two powerful pureblood houses.

At the end of the week Professor Snape and Mr. Malfoy both contacted Harry and said they wished to speak with him. Harry asked everyone to come and met them in the school staff room. Lucius Malfoy stood in front of the staff table and began, "I have made several inquiries with numerous old contacts and come to an interesting discovery. Apparently the Death Eaters have been looking into Headmaster Dumbledore's past and connections."

Harry blinked, "what?" Harry felt his pulse race, could Professor Snape have been wrong when he assured Harry Dumbledore was not a dark wizard? Could Dumbledore have possibly working with Voldemort in some way?

Professor Snape sensed Harry's distress, "Harry, Albus did not work with the Dark Lord, I have heard similar rumblings to what Lucius has encountered and I believe I know why the Death Eaters want to learn more about Albus?"

Harry starred at him, "Why then?"

Severus sighed, "Because they believe that Albus may have obtained one or two of the objects that Lucius and I mentioned previous. Specifically, the Gaunt family ring that the Dark Lord used to find the Chamber of Secrets and the locket the belonged to the Dark Lord's mothers."

Harry asked, "Gaunt family ring?"

Professor Snape nodded, "Yes, Gaunt was the name of Riddle's Wizarding family, they were descendents of Salazar Slytherin, but the family name had changed to Gaunt by the time Riddle was born."

Lucius nodded his agreement, "The Death Eaters believe that Dumbledore had possession of these items and so they wish to discover more about his past in order to discover where these objects may be."

Harry nodded, "So they're trying to do the same thing we are. Does anyone know if Dumbledore definitely had the ring or the locket?"

Professor McGonagall said, "I know that during the last year of his life Albus did aquire a ring that he said was a powerful magical object. However, I do not know if it was in fact the Gaunt family ring."

Professor Snape spoke up, "Albus did mention to me that he had found an important magical artifact which could be useful in the war. Albus would not tell me about the object because of my position the Ministry was precarious and many Death Eaters and their children were after me and my family. Albus was worried about my being captured by the Dark Lord or questioned by the Ministry and refused to give me any information about the object because he knew that there was a strong likelihood I would be arrested after he died."

Harry nodded remembering that moment when he'd thought Professor Snape to be a traitor, despite everything Harry still couldn't let that feeling and he knew it would take a long time (if ever) before he could completely move past what he'd seen and felt that day. Professor Snape turned to Professor McGonagall, "Minerva could you described the ring you saw?"

Professor McGonagall nodded, "Yes, it was a gold ring with a large black stone. The band had sharp points on the bottom and the sides and engravings along it."

Severus nodded, "it sounds like the ring the Dark Lord owned."

Harry said, "the Death Eaters are trying to find about Dumbledore so they can figure out where he might have left the ring."

Harry bit his lip, "Dumbledore would have left the ring with someone he trusted, someone he knew would keep it safe. Would Dumbledore have given the ring to his brother?"

Sirius said, "Maybe, we could certainly floo the Hogshead and ask."

Harry starred, "The Hogshead?"

Sirius nodded, "Aberforth is the bar man."

Harry jaw dropped, "Why didn't you say so before? We could have gone to him and asked for help."

Sirius explained, "Harry, Aberforth and Albus did not have the best of relationships with one another, the death of their sister Ariana put a huge rift between them. Aberforth worked with Albus to fight against Voldemort and the Death Eaters, but the two of them did not get along well and usually kept a considerable distance from each other. Albus didn't confide in Aberforth and it is unlikely he left Aberforth with anything but memories of their past."

Harry said, "You still should have mentioned it."

Sirius shrugged and stood as he walked over to the fireplace, "Hogshead!" a moment later an aged face appeared in the fire. Harry peered around, the man in the fire looked a lot like Dumbledore, he had the same shape in his face and mouth, but his beard and hair were shorter and grubbier and his eyes did not twinkle.

After a moment he asked, "What is it Sirius?"

Sirius asked, "Aberforth, we're trying to find something and were wondering if Albus left it with you. Was there anything he gave you before he passed away? Or anything that you inherited afterwards?"

Aberforth shook his head, "No, I need to go I have customers." Before Sirius could get another word in Aberforth withdrew his head and the connection closed.

Harry asked, "So we don't know where to go. What about the cup or the sword? Any idea where those might be? Do the Death Eaters think Dumbledore had the cup? Or where he might have hidden the sword?"

Lucius Malfoy shook his head, "they are not certain about where the objects might be. From what information I have gathered they feel confident that Dumbledore did not possess the cup. And that he had either the locket or the ring, but probably not both. Minerva has informed us that Albus did possess the ring, so we must determine where he would have left it."

Hermione said, "What about Gringotts? Dumbledore had a vault there, and it would have been a safe place to hide something."

Professor Snape said, "Yes, but as you are aware Gringotts is not completely theft proof, if Albus did place the ring or the sword in Gringotts he would not have left either in his personal vault. He would have placed them where it would be unlikely for someone to look for them."

Harry said, "So we're back to square one."

Professor Snape said, "No necessarily, we do know the Death Eaters haven't found either item yet which is a good sign."

Harry nodded, "Do you know where they are looking? Or where they have looked?"

Professor Snape said, "I know they have searched Bumblebee ridge and Godric's Hollow (both of Albus' childhood homes), but they found nothing."

Harry looked up, "there wasn't anything about a raid in the Prophet."

Lucius said, "The Death Eaters know the Ministry is looking for them and as such they have been more cautious since Mr. Ollivander's abduction."

Tonks asked, "what about Mr. Ollivander, any idea where they could have taken him or why they arrested him?"

Lucius said, "there are a number of places we have looked into where Death Eaters kept prisoners in the past, but they were all deserted. As for why they would want Mr. Ollivander, most likely it is as we said before, either they wanted a wand made or they wanted to know aobut a wand."

Harry asked, "Could they be trying to find Voldemort's wand? He didn't have it with him during the final battle and if they're trying to resurrect him they would need a personal item of his wouldn't they?"

Lucius nodded, "that is a very strong possibility, as a wand maker Mr. Ollivander might be able to track the wand, and considering the fact that Mr. Ollivander is the man who made and sold the want to the Dark Lord he would have an even stronger connection to it."

Harry said, "So we need to try and figure out where Dumbledore would have hid the wand and where Voldemort might have left his wand."

Ron said, "What about that village where Voldemort brought you during the third task? Or the orphanage he grew up in?"

Everyone turned to stare, Hermione said, "Ron that's brilliant."

Ron shrugged, "You don't have to sound so surprised."

They quickly made plans to search Little Hagleton and Wool's orphanage in the next few days. They knew the Death Eaters where looking for these things to and they needed to move quickly to find them before anyone else did.

The next few weeks passed in relative quiet, the searches at Wools and Little Haggleton, but they did not find anything in either place. As for the rest of the Wizarding world, things were pretty chaotic. The Ministry continued to chase their tales over the disappearance of Mr. Ollivander and many Witches and Wizards were keeping their children close out of fear. The attack on Mr. Ollivander had come when most people thought that the Wizarding World was safe again, and having the fact that they were all in very real danger was not easy for anyone to deal with. Professor McGonagall told Harry, Sirius, and Remus that she had received a number of letters from parents asking about security at school, a few had even suggested removing their children from Hogwarts all together. Harry thought this was an incredibly stupid decision because Hogwarts was still one of the safest places to be.

Even with everything going on Harry made time to go to the Bulgaria quidditch match with Ron and Hermione and his parents (nothing would have convinced Serenity to go). Sirius and Remus insisted that Harry make sure to have fun and take breaks regularly when doing all of this because of the dangers of him pushing himself too hard for too long.

The match was great, Bulgaria's chasers had improved since the quidditch world cup and Harry was impressed to see how the team had improved. Bulgaria won the match and put themselves in the running for the next quidditch cup. All in all it was a great day and Harry had a fantastic time.

Eventually the school year started and before Harry knew it he was sitting at the staff table with his parents waiting for the sorting to begin. It was a very unusual experience for Harry to be sitting with the teachers instead of sitting at the Gryffindor table with his friends. As usual, many people were starring at Harry, pointing, and whispering behind their hands about him. Harry's senses as a werewolf made it easy for him to hear what they were saying and he scowled as several girls giggled over whether Harry was still seeing Serenity, and if he was, how easy it would be to break them up and get Harry to date one of them instead.

Sirius leaned over and whispered, "You should try to enjoy it Harry, you're young and you and Serenity don't have to get married or anything anytime soon. Why not date as many eligible young ladies as you possibly can. I know James never minded the ladies chasing after him."

Harry said, "Yeah well, Dad also never minded that most of the girls falling over themselves to get at him were brainless nitwits who only wanted to spend time with him because he was a good looking quidditch played. The last thing I need is another person who wants to be with me because I'm famous. I get enough of people throwing themselves at me over everything that happened with Voldemort, I would never want to date someone who is the same way. Besides it would be annoying as Hell."

Sirius said, "Suit yourself, but personally I think you missing out." 

Harry turned and gave Sirius a curious stare, "Aren't you the one who was just worrying about my spending too much time around girls? Now you want me to have at an entire swarm of them, Dad you need to make up your mind."

Sirius pointed out, "Snape is the one who was worried not me, and not Remus."

Harry gave him an accusing stare, "So it's just a coincidence that you were on top of the Astronomy tower that night?" Sirius' eyes went wide, obviously Sirius hadn't realized that Harry had figured out what they had done. Before either of them could saying anything else the doors to the Great Hall opened and Professor Vector lead the first years in, because Professor McGonagall was Headmistress Professor Vector had been made deputy Headmistress and was now in charge of the First years. Professor McGonagall had offered the position to Professor Snape, but he had declined saying it was too much for him to handle his family and Head of house duties, and Potions Master, and deputy Headmaster. Harry could certainly understand Severus' point of view and didn't blame him in the slightest for turning the deputy job down

Harry looked and saw Taylor standing with the other first years, Serenity was next to him. Taylor spotted Severus and waved shouting, "Hi Dad! We took a boat across the lake" loudly causing a number of students and staff to laugh. Severus waved back while Taylor looked up at the ceiling of the great hall. Occasionally he would point and say, "Look Ser Ser, I can see the sky."

Harry snickered as Professor McGonagall stood, it was strange to see her sitting in Dumbledore's chair and very throwing to witness her making the beginning of term speech, "Good evening to you all, and welcome to Hogwarts. I would like to begin by introducing you to some of the new additions to our school, first of all I would like you all to join me in greeting Professor Tonks who will be joining us to teach Defense Against the Dark arts." Professor McGonagall pointed to her left, Tonks sat wearing a deep blue teachers robe, with her hair a violent shade of purple.

Harry could see Professor Sinistra and few others giving Tonks disapproving looks, but the students seemed more intrigued than put-off by her appearance. Everyone clapped for Tonks, who stood up accidentally knocking into the table and spilling her goblet in the process which earned several peals of laughter. Once the applause had died down and Tonks was seated again Professor McGonagall continued, "Aside from Professor Tonks we have another addition to the school this year. Ms. Sandra Hawthorne, who is joining the Hogwarts faculty as an assistant to one of our students.

Professor McGonagall pointed again, a small dark haired witch stood next the first years wearing a shiny silver robe. Ms. Hawthorne had been selected by Professor Snape to be a 'companion' of sorts to Taylor. She would go with Taylor to classes and help him out when he had bad episodes. Professor Snape had explained that she had a great deal of experience working with children who had mental problems and communication disorders, and Taylor had taken an instant liking to her (which was incredibly rare for him).

The students clapped for Ms. Hawthorne and Professor McGonagall elaborated, "One of the first years joining our school this term is Mr. Taylor Snape, who is the son of our Potions Master Severus Snape. Taylor is a capable young wizard, but he also happens to be autistic. For those of you who do not know what this means, autism is a development disability that effects social interaction and communication skills, Taylor has difficulties interacting with others and adjusting to new places and situations. As such Ms. Hawthorne is here to assist Mr. Snape in succeeding in his classes. I ask you all to treat Mr. Snape with respect, and do what you can to assist in his adjustment to life at Hogwarts. Because of Mr. Snape's disorder he will not be sharing a dormitory with others students, but he will be sorted into a house and be given all of the rights and opportunities as any other house member. I would like to remind you all that magic is not to be used in the corridors and that the Forbidden Forest, and the Black Lake are all off limits to all students. Now, on with the sorting."

Professor stepped forward and placed a raggedy patched hat on a three legged stool. Everyone in the hall turned to stare at the hat, after a few moments a brim opened like a mouth at the bottom of the hat and the hat began to sing

_The great dark wizard is gone is true, but the danger has not left with him,_

_Our world is in a very precarious possession, so listen now and hede my words_

_Or you will find yourselves of suffer the consequences._

_We have come to a time when a great change is at hand _

_and the choice that we make will decide where we stand._

_That decision will forge our path and decide our fate so choose wisely_

_Or you will all sacrifices will have been in vain._

_Only time will tell us where the future will lead, _

_but for now listen close and I will help you find the truth we all seek._

_We begin by finding which house will suit you best, _

_Will you go to wise Ravenclaw where those of wit and learning dwell?_

_Or to brash Gryffindor where brave tend to swell?_

_Will you go to kindly Hufflepuff where hard workers are valued best?_

_Or perhaps to cunning Slytherin where the ambitious seek their test?_

_Try me on and I will tell you where you ought to go, but what will_

_Happen afterwards is something that only you will know._

The hat finished and there was a brief scattering of applause. Harry could see that many students were surprised to hear what it had to say. Several students began whispering about it, but before the talk could really get going Professor Vector began reading the names, "Avery, Clyde."

Thomas Avery's little brother walked up to the stool and was quickly sorted into Slytherin.

"Bastion, Sarah." A tall dark haired girl walked up to the stool and was sorted into Ravenclaw. Professor Vector continued reading off the names and Harry watched as one students after another was sorted, finally, after what felt like a very long time Professor Vector said, "Snape, Taylor."

Taylor clambered up to the stool and sat down as Professor Vector placed the sorting hat on his head. It took several minutes for the hat to make a decision, finally it said, "Hufflepuff!"

Serenity walked Taylor over to the Hufflepuff table where the house was clapping and cheering enthusiastically. Taylor sat down at the table and Serenity sat across from him at the Ravenclaw table. Professor Vector continued the sorting until the last student, "Zackman, Theodore." Became a Gryffindor; once the students were seated Professor McGonagall stood and began speaking, "Welcome to all of you for another year at Hogwarts. I have several start of term announcements to give you all. First, all Weasley products are banned from the school, Mr. Filch has compiled a list which he is posted on the wall next to his office and continues onto the next."

Harry and several others laughed as Professoc McGonagall gave a small smile and continued, "The Forbidden Forest and the Whomping Willow are both off limits to all students. The Forest and the Willow are both highly dangerous and approaching either of them could be potentially fatal to anyone. Also, as many of you will have noticed Professor Severus Snape now has two children who will be attending classes at Hogwarts. While both Taylor and Serenity Snape will both be taking classes taught by their father all of their homework projects and tests will be graded by an independent third party. There will be no favoritism offered to either one of them. Moreover, I would like to inform you all that Taylor Snape has autism which is a developmental disorder that effects social interaction and communication skills. Taylor often has difficulties dealing with new situations and people and as such he will not be sleeping in the Hufflepuff house dorms. Taylor will still be a member of the Hufflepuff house and receive the same treatment and consequences of all members of Hufflepuff house and I expect you all to adhere to the standards we have set at Hogwarts and behave respectfully towards all of your fellow students regardless of their circumstances. Finally, I would like to announce that this year we will be offering several new courses to students and updating a few of the older ones. One of the course that is being updated is muggle studies, the course will continue to be taught by Professor Charity Burbage and will provide pupils with a thorough understanding of muggle culture and social practices, but it will now also provide information on muggle attire and currency. What's more muggle studies will also began doing what muggles call 'field trips' students from Hogwarts will be escorted into the muggle world and given the opportunity to interact with muggles and experience living and working with the items and facts that Professor Burbage will be teaching you. This is being done in order to provide students with a more thorough understanding of the muggle world and give you all the opportunity to practice what you are learning and demonstrate that you have understood and mastered the concepts presented to you."

Professor McGonagall paused for a breath a Harry felt that the field trips and teaching students about how to dress like muggles were both great ideas. Harry knew from _many_ personal experiences that witches and wizards had an incredibly difficult time looking like muggles and giving that information to students would really help decrease those problems. Harry also really like the idea of the field trips because students wouldn't just be able to get out and try the things they were learning about, they would be able to really see and understand the muggle world which would hopefully help bridge the gap between the two societies. Professor McGonagall continued, "We are also updating our History of Magic class. As many of you know Professor Binns has been faithfully filling the position for over a century, but after careful debate it has been decided that History of Magic will now be taught by a new instructor."

Professor McGonagall had to pause once again because the hall had erupted into cheers and applause. Professor Binns wasn't someone people had suffered a strong dislike for as they had with Professor Snape or Professor Umbridge, but he was without a doubt one of the dullest members of the faculty and it was common knowledge that trying to actually learn anything in his class was like trying to be interested in having someone read aloud to you from a phone book. Harry noticed Serenity had moved so she was standing behind Taylor and holding his shoulders, Harry couldn't blame Taylor for feeling a little overwhelmed by the explosion of noise, Harry himself could feel his ears ringing from all the yelling (he really needed to do something to keep his ears from being blown out every time someone started to shout).

After everyone settled Harry looked over and saw Taylor had started to settle down, Professor Snape was keeping a close eye on them waiting to see if he would need to step in. After a few moments Professor McGonagall said, "History of Magic will now be taught by Professor Armand Brant." Professor McGonagall indicated a tall brown haired man with sharp green eyes who was sitting next to Hagrid. Professor Brant stood and the students clapped for him, Harry could here a few of the girls saying, "he's cute." And rolled his eyes at them, Professor Brant wasn't ugly, he had a well framed rounded face and wide forehead, that gave him the look of someone with authority while his eyes seemed to glint slightly with a hint of mischief. Professor Brant looked someone like a former school trouble maker who had made good, but still had the naughty streak buried within them.

Professor McGonagall continued, "Another new change to the staff this year is that we once again have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Professor Tonks will now be teaching the course." Harry turned and grinned as Tonks stood with her hair a spiky green on top of her head and her eyes a deep purple; this time Harry heard the boys whispering about how cute the new professor was. Professor McGonagall explained, "for those of you who do not know Professor Tonks was an auror for the Ministry of Magic who fought in the final battle here at Hogwarts and will make a fine addition to our school. Our new classes will be a Health and Healing which will be taught by our own Madame Pomfrey and her assistant healer Miss Angelina Johnson who is a former member of the Gryffindor quidditch team who is now working as an apprentice healer hear at Hogwarts. Harry cheered as whistled along with the rest of the Gryffindors as Angelina stood blushing behind the staff table.

Professor McGonagall explained, "This new class will teach healing spells and techniques for minor illnesses and injuries as well as giving students proper education in personal hygiene, physical and emotional growth, and sexual education." The students tittered and giggled as other blushed or whistled. Professor McGonagall said, "another class we will be offering is Wizarding studies to accompany Muggle Studies. However, Wizarding Studies will be required to all students who have non-magical backgrounds. This is not a punishment, but merely a way to assist those of you who did not grow-up in the magical community learn about it. Wizarding studies will teach basic information such as how to use Wizarding transportation (everything from the floo network to the Knight bus) and basic Wizarding customs and traditions. It is believe that this class will not only help students understand and live in the Wizarding world, but also improve cooperation between all student. This new course will be taught by Professor Reinking." Professor McGonagall gestured to her left where a man sat between Professor Sprout and Professor Sinistra. Professor Reinking was about the same age as Professor Snape, Sirius, and Remus, he had short dirty blonde hair, squinty brown eyes and large ears that stuck out in a manner similar to Prince Charles. The students clapped politely for him (without any mutterings about how cute he was) and Professor McGonagall announced, "Now, let the feast begin."

Professor McGonagall clapped and the plates and dishes all filled with food. Harry started serving himself, but as he looked around he saw the dishes were different from what he'd come to expect at Hogwarts. The food still looked and smelled delicious, and one taste was enough to reassure Harry that the house elves were still performing amazingly, but the food was a different variety than what Harry had seen since his first year. Instead of pasta, Sheppard's pie, mashed potatoes, chips, and the usual the food the school was now serving grilled chicken, lean briskets, soups, sautéed beef, and a much larger selection of vegetables and salads than Harry had seen before.

Harry couldn't help asking, "Professor, did you change the kitchen menu?"

Professor McGonagall swallowed her mouthful and said, "Yes Mr. Potter-Black as a matter of fact I did. Several other staff member frequently spoke to Headmaster Dumbledore about providing students with a variety of healthier food options to the students. It was one of the first changes I made when I became Headmistress. The food still tastes wonderful and is of good quality, but it's better for growing students than what was previously provided."

Harry nodded, it made a lot of sense, he'd never thought about it before, but most of the food provided at Hogwarts was heavy and junk foodie than before. Harry dug back into his dinner as a voice called from across the hall, "Hi Harry!"

Harry turned and saw Taylor waving at him from the Hufflepuff table. Harry waved back as Taylor grinned happily. After dinner the desserts came, once again there were healthier options than usual like yogurt and fruit salads instead of all the heavy puddings and ice creams. Harry heard several students moan and complain at the lack of junk food, but he didn't mind either way.

Once the feast was over the Prefects lead the students back to their houses and Harry went back home with his parents. A few days later Harry sat talking with his parents, Serenity, and Professor Snape, "So, just to review, we've searched several places and ended up with one diadem and bunch of great big goose eggs."

Serenity asked, "Has anyone found anything about the diadem yet?"

Harry shook his head, "I've been using my own talents to explore the diadem, but haven't been able to trigger it."

Remus said, "We've also had Filius, Minerva, and a number of others examine the diadem, but so far nothing. It is a powerful magical object, you can feel the aura pulsing off of it, but we can't access it."

Harry shook his head as Kreacher brought them tea and cakes, "there's got to be something we're missing, some place we haven't thought to look. Between Dumbledore and Voldemort I honestly don't know whose causing us more problems. O.k., so let's start at the beginning, we know Dumbledore hid the sword and the ring, and we know Voldemort hid his wand, the locket, and the cup. We also know that the diadem was here in the castle, but none of the other items are at Hogwarts and there not in Little Haggleton, Wools orphanage, the Chamber, Bumblebee ridge, or Godrics Hollow."

Sirius piped up, "Well, we don't know for sure an item isn't in Godric's Hollow. The Death Eaters only searched Dumbledore's family home and no other location, Albus might have left the items somewhere else. As for the other items, I honestly don't know, they could be anywhere."

Harry rubbed his forehead, "You know half the problem is that we don't even know what these things look like. The locket was Slytherin's so there's probably a snake on it somewhere, but other than that we don't have any idea of what it might look like or where it might be."

Serenity turned to her father, "Did you ever see the locket?"

Professor Snape shook his head, "Only from a distance, the Dark Lord was exceptionally paranoid and highly secretive about everything, and the locket was one of his prize possessions and he kept it hidden at all times unless he was moving it or using it. I saw the Dark Lord tucking the locket back into his robes once, but did not view it clearly. I know it was silver, but other than that I can not describe it."

Harry pressed, "You're sure no one's ever seen it?"

Severus shook his head, "I would not say no one, there were rumors that a Death Eater had indeed seen the locket and even knew where the Dark Lord had hidden it, but who it was I do not know. I can assure you that if a Death Eater did indeed know about the locket they did not live long."

CLANG! Kreacher dropped the tray he'd been holding, Sirius shouted, "Kreacher!"

Kreacher cringed, but Harry said, "Dad, Don't."

Kreacher shuddered, Harry notice he was avoiding everyone's eyes and shuffling around. Harry asked, "Kreacher do you know something?"

Kreacher looked away, Harry could tell he was hiding something, "Kreacher."

Kreacher shuffled, then he looked at Harry, "It was Master Regulus."

Harry prompted, "What about Regulus?"

Kreacher twisted his ears, "Master Regulus, found the locket."

Harry's eyes went wide, "what?"

Kreacher continued twisting his ears, "Master Regulus was finding the Dark Lord's locket, he was taking it and bringing it to the manor."

Harry blinked, "You mean the locket is at Grimmauld Place?"

Kreacher shook his head then snapped his fingers, a moment later the locket appeared in his hand, "Master made Kreacher swear that Kreacher would keep it safe until it could be destroyed. Kreacher didn't know you's was looking for it. Kreacher promised to keep it safe."

Harry reached out his hand and took it, sure enough there was a large silver locket with a snake shaped like an S sitting in the center. Harry could feel the same magic pulsing from it as he had felt from the diadem, Harry blinked astonishingly. The entire time they were trying to find this locket it had been under their noses.

Harry turned to Kreacher, "Kreacher, I want you to please tell us everything about Regulus and this locket, and everything he told you about the Dark Lord any information could help us finish what Regulus started."

Kreacher looked back at Harry and finally said, "Kreacher will help, Kreacher will finish what Master started, Kreacher promised."

Harry nodded as he felt his stomach clench, they had all always dismissed and ignored Kreacher since Sirius had offered Grimmauld Place as Headquarters for the Order. Most of them had dismissed Kreacher as an irritant when all along he might have been the answer to their problems. Harry promised himself that from now on he would make sure that things changed for them all.

a/n that's all for now, sorry it took so long, but as I have said I have a limited amount of spare time.


	13. Change of perspective

Taking advice

a/n sorry it's been so long, but my schedule is absolutely insane right now and I've had a massive case of writers block about this story for some reason.

Harry starred incredulously at Kreacher as he tried to process the idea of the surly house elf having possession of the one thing they needed so badly (and being willing to tell them about it on top of it all). After a few moments Harry asked, "Where did you get this?"

Kreacher held the locket protectively in his hands, cradling it carefully, "Master Regulus gave it to Kreacher. He made Kreacher promise to destroy it before he died, but no matter how hard Kreacher has tried he hasn't been able to destroy it."

Harry continued to stare at the locket in total amazement, "How did you get it though?"

Kreacher shuddered, "Master Regulus found it, he took Kreacher with him, we's went to a dark place." Kreacher cowered in fear, "It was a place full of dark magic, full of dark, evil things." Kreacher's voice dropped to a whisper, "It was a cave, in a hillside, that had a deep lake, and inside the lake were infiri."

Everyone sucked in a breath, they knew that inifiri were dead bodies that a dark sorcerer enchanted to guard objects/places. Infiri were some of the vilest and most despicable creatures of dark magic, surpassed only by dementors, Kreacher went on, "Master Regulus told Kreacher we had to find what the monsters were guarding, before going he is ordering Kreacher to protect the locket more than anything, even Master Regulus himself. Master Regulus took creature to the cave, we went in and at the center of the dark lake there. At the top was a basin, Master Regulus ordered Kreacher to have Master Regulus drink all of it no matter what. Kreacher did not want to, but Kreacher couldn't disobey Master Regulus' order, Master Regulus screamed so bad when Kreacher gave him the potion, he screamed and screamed, but Kreacher had to keep giving it to Master Regulus."

Kreacher rocked back and forth as he twisted his ears in sorrow, Severus (one of the few people Kreacher actually respected) said, "You did as you were told Kreacher, it was not your fault, you committed no crime."

Kreacher sniffed heavily as he continued, "The locket was at the bottom, Kreacher took it out, and Master Regulus asked for water. Kreacher tried to use magic to bring water, but it did not work. Kreacher had to dip the bowl into the water, that was when the infiri attacked. Master Regulus used magic to fight them, but there were too many for him. Kreacher wanted to stay, but Master Regulus ordered Kreacher to go, he ordered Kreacher to take the locket and leave. Master Regulus ordered Kreacher to destroy the locket. Kreacher had to leave, he had to go. Kreacher did not want to, but he followed Masters orders."

Kreacher began to wail as he said, "Kreacher never saw Master Regulus again, Master Regulus is dying in that cave, and Kreacher had to leave him behind. Master and Mistress was so sad when Master Regulus died, Mistress was broken hearted, and Master was so upset. They is dying just after Master Regulus, and Kreacher was left alone, Kreacher has tried to destroy the locket, Kreacher has tried every way Kreacher can think of, but nothing has worked. If yous can help Kreacher will give it to you."

Harry gingerly took the locket from Kreacher and gasped in shock, he could feel the dark magic literally oozing from the locket. Holding it in his hands Harry could understand why Kreacher was so surly, having this kind of powerful object around would be enough to corrupt just about anyone. Harry shuddered as he felt the magic rushing through the object, it made him feel sick. Harry said, "I don't know what Voldemort." Kreacher shrieked at the sound of the name, but Harry continued, "Did with this thing, but I can tell it's bad."

Severus asked, "May I?"

Harry held it out and Severus took it, the older man hissed and looked at the locket in disgust, "The Dark Lord used this to make an anchor."

Harry looked at him curiously, "An Anchor?"

Severus explained, "An object that is infused with the magic/essence of the person who performs and ancient dark ritual. An anchor is used (as its name implies) to leave a witch or wizard with a connection to the world after they have died. An anchor can be most beneficial (and often necessary) when summoning a person from the dead, they are dark objects that are of a similar nature to reliquaries, but slightly less strong. Where as a reliquary can contain part of a persons soul, an anchor merely ties a spirit to the physical world, once the tie is broken it because much more difficult to bring a person back, not impossible, but certainly much more difficult."

Harry nodded in understanding, "So that's what he did? Tom put a part of his magic into the locket and used an ancient ritual to make it into an anchor that could be used to help bring him back if anyone found out about Nagini and managed to kill him."

Severus said, "Exactly. It makes sense that the Dark Lord would choose this object to act as an anchor for him, as it was one of his family heirlooms as well."

Harry starred angrily at the locket, "WE have to destroy it don't we?"

Severus nodded, "Yes, and as quickly as possible. This locket will make it much easier for the Death Eaters to revive the Dark Lord when (and if) the time comes."

Serenity asked the question everyone else was wondering, "So how do we destroy it?"

Severus turned to his daughter, "The same way, that Mr. Potter-Black destroyed the diary."

Harry blinked, "but the sword is gone."

Severus said, "You do not need the sword of Gryffindor, Mr. Potter-Black, you need the basilisk venom it was infused with."

Harry's eyes widened in realization, "So we need to go back to the Chamber. Well I've been meaning to harvest the basilisk anyway." Harry turned to Professor Snape, "What do you say sir, want to help?"

Severus looked awed, "Are you serious?"

Harry nodded, "Yes sir, you can keep the parts of the body, except for the venom, and we can search the Chamber for the sword or the cup while down there."

Snape gapped, "Mr. Potter-Black, I do not think you realize what you are offering, ad harvested basilisks body is worth a small fortune."

Harry nodded, "I know, and I don't care. I don't need anymore money, and besides I was planning on giving the ingredients to you anyways. I know the basilisks body parts are rare and powerful items, and I know that they are dangerous in the wrong hands. I trust you to use them responsibly." Harry blushed as he admitted, "and I was going to use it for part of courting Serenity (when the time came) so you would have gotten it anyways."

Serenity went slightly red at this as well Severus said, "Very well, we will prepare and go first thing in the morning, we will need additional assistance in this matter."

Harry thought, "We could ask Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville to help."

Severus rolled his eyes, but agreed, "We do need extra help, and we know we can trust the four of them."

Sirius asked, "Why not ask Tonks or Kingsley."

Remus said, "Because they're both doing reconnaissance in the Ministry right now and don't have time to spare. Plus, Scrimgeour is watching them closely and this will take several hours. They can't disappear that long without arousing some kind of suspicion."

Sirius nodded and agreed. Harry sent had Dobby go and personally ask all four of them to come, of course they all agreed and soon planes were made. No one slept particularly well that night, Harry actually ended up heading down to the dungeons with Snape and Serenity and helping them set up all the instruments, beakers, and jars for the next day. Harry was so tense he really didn't feel like sleeping at the moment. Eventually Harry went back to his family's rooms, but he just ended up spending the night pacing, he was too wired to get any rest and what he really wanted to do was prowl the forest with Moony, but of course that wasn't an option was the full-moon was still several weeks away.

Finally, it was time to go, Harry, Sirius, and Remus left their rooms early to meet everyone in the entrance hall. Harry left Shakira, Sly and Victoria behind because he wasn't sure what type of effect the chamber would have on them, none of the animals were particularly happy about being left behind, but there really wasn't any other option.

Everyone was standing waiting for them in the entry way, Harry was incredibly shocked to see Ginny standing there as well, "Ginny, I didn't expect you."

Ginny said, "I need to go with you."

Harry turned to Ron who shrugged resignedly, "I tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't hear me. I'm not happy, but I know I can't stop her."

Harry said, "I understand." And he did, Harry understood that Ginny needed to go back and visit the Chamber again if she was ever going to get passed what had happened to her. Harry took a deep breath as Serenity and Professor Snape came up, Harry asked them, "What about classes?"

Severus said, "Yesterday, was the start of term banquet, but it also happened to be a Friday Mr. Potter-Black."

Harry's eyes widened, "Oh, right. Why'd they schedule the start of term banquet for a Friday?"

Severus said, "Professor McGonagall wanted to start Monday, but the Ministry put in several new policies she had to bypass, she felt it was better to start now and have a weekend at the beginning of term as opposed to waiting and being delayed longer by Ministry red-tape."

Harry snorted, "Scrimgeour really is going to be a pain isn't he?"

Severus said, "Like you wouldn't believe."

Harry groaned, "Great."

Hermione said, "Harry, let's just worry about the Chamber today, and we can deal with the Ministry tomorrow."

Harry sighed resignedly, "You're right Hermione, the sooner we get the anchor destroyed the better."

They all headed to the girls bathroom, and Harry hissed at the tap to open it. Sirius insisted on going down the pipe first (although Remus was close behind him). After a few tense minutes Remus sent up a patronus saying that it was safe for them to come down. Harry went first, and Ginny followed then the others, with Severus bringing up the rear. The inside was just as Harry remembered it, the room was dark and it stank of mildew. Serenity and Harry used their magic to summon a shield, which kept the roof in place as Remus, Sirius and Severus removed the debris from the rock-fall Ron's backfiring wand had caused. They also reinforced the roof with magic to make it safer. Once the path was clear they all made their way to the Chamber door.

Harry hissed for it to open and the lock slid back just as it had all those years ago. Harry and Ginny both shuddered as the Chamber came into view, the basilisk lay exactly where it had fallen when Harry had killed it, the body perfectly preserved were it had fallen.

Harry and Ginny walked forward quietly, the others hung back and left them have space, they knew this experience was something they had to go through together. What had happened in the Chamber five years ago had bonded Harry and Ginny in a way that no one else could understand. It wasn't the most pleasant bond to share, but it was something that connected them none-the-less. Harry walked over to the pool of water and knelt down next to it. Ginny knelt next to him and Harry spoke, "I'll never forget how I felt when I came in here. I saw you lying here, your face was so pale, and you were so still. I thought you were dead Gin."

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand and she said, "I don't remember much of that night, it's a little fuzzy, but I remember feeling weak and sore. My head was pounding and I'd had trouble concentrating for several days before he came out of the diary. I remember not understanding what was going on, I had these huge gaps in my memory, hours at a time when I had no idea where I'd been or what I'd been doing (I still can't remember any of it, but that's probably for the best). Then that night."

Ginny shuddered, "I'd tried to tell you and Ron, I didn't understand exactly what was happening to me, but I knew it had to do with Tom and I knew there was something wrong with the diary. Then Percy came by and I lost my nerve. When I went back to the diary that night I felt even weaker than usual, then he came out and brought me down here. Everything after that is a totally blank until I woke up with you looking down at me."

Harry sat there starring at the water and spoke again, "Riddle taunted me, he told me you were going to die, then he summoned the basilisk and it came out. Fawkes blinded it, and I was bitten. I remember feeling cold, and dizzy. I knew I was going to die."

Remus and Sirius both closed their eyes as Harry continued, "Fawkes used his tears to heal me, he saved my life, and you were all right."

Ginny turned to Harry, "I never thanked you for saving my life."

Harry gave her a weak smile, "You didn't need to."

The two of them hugged and Serenity gave a knowing nod as Ron starred incredulously at her. Serenity knew what Ron was thinking, if any moment were to show a spark of romance between Harry and Ginny that had been it. However, Serenity knew better, she knew Harry didn't love Ginny and never would. The two of them had both been touched by Voldemort, Harry had been marked by his scar, and Ginny had been marked through the diary. It was a connection they would always share. It was exactly the same as if they had both survived a natural disaster or traumatic event together. The two of them would always share a connection between each other that they didn't have with anyone else, but that connection wasn't romantic or intimate in nature it was simply there.

Serenity understood because of her father. Severus had led a difficult life and he often had difficulties speaking about it with people who hadn't been through it with him. Alastor Moody had been one of the few people Severus had felt comfortable completely opening up with (and of course now he was gone), and Serenity understood that sometimes you could only share certain things with someone who had been there with you at the time. Even though Harry and Ginny weren't talking to each other they were still speaking volumes, they were each immersed in the memories of being attacked by the dark lord, of knowing the feeling of having him inside you, apart of you. The disgust, the wrongness of that feeling, and the elation of it ending, but at the same time there was something else, something they could never fully express to anyone, they both felt tainted.

Serenity knew because she'd seen the way her father often looked at his dark mark, heard the bitterness and disgust in his voice when he talked about his tie as a Death Eater and the things he'd done for Voldemort, and she knew Harry and Ginny felt the same way. The two of them both felt contaminated by what they had been through (Serenity reasoned it was similar to the way that rape survivors often felt after being attacked) and that was something they couldn't really share or express with anyone else who didn't share that experience.

Serenity looked at them feeling a slight twinge of jealously at not being able to share with this part of Harry, but also feeling relieved that she did not. Even though Serenity knew her father had hated loosing custody of her and Taylor, she also knew that he had been relieved by it. Their being sent away meant it was harder for them to get thrown into the life style of the Death Eaters, and avoid the fate that often befell their children.

Eventually Harry and Ginny stood and turned back to the basilisk. Harry took a deep breath and said, "We're ready now, let's do this."

Severus moved forward and pulled several small silver bars out of his robes and placed them on the ground, he flourished his wand and they instantly expanded to huge silver tables. The others moved forward as Ron pulled Ginny into a hug and Remus and Sirius did the same for Harry. Once Harry pulled away from his parents he buried his head into Serenity neck and stood there shaking. Serenity could feel tears rolling onto her skin, but she didn't care.

Eventually Harry pulled back and wiped his face as Severus said, "shall we begin?"

Harry nodded and levitated the basilisks body onto the table as Ron said, "We'll go find some of the skins." Neville and Luna left with them as Harry and Ginny walked over to Professor Snape along with Serenity.

Ginny stood next to Harry as they began to prepare. Severus had made special robes for the harvesting, they put them on along with their dragon hide gloves and began to work. Severs started by injecting a large needle into the basilisk and removing the remaining venom from its body, then he would move on to the next space. The venom was just as Harry remembered, it was black and thick, and it looked wrong somehow. Harry couldn't think of any other way to describe the venom but wrong.

When Severus came to the last tooth he used a spell the remove it and said, "The venom is still intact in this one, you may use it whenever you are ready."

Harry said, "Let's wait until we're done."

Severus let it go, he understood they needed time to process before they destroyed the anchor. Ron and Hermione and the others returned with half a dozen skins. Severus pointed to the other tables, "Lay them out there. Two will be shredded, and two powdered, and the last two shall remain intact."

They all started to work, shredding and powdering the skins wasn't difficult, it was merely time consuming. As they did Ron said, "We checked the rest of the Chamber, there's nothing here."

Harry nodded as Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna begin powdering the skins. Powdering meant breaking the skin up and grinding it into a fine powder (hence the name) while shredding meant chopping the skins into smaller pieces. Ron and the others were all already wearing their robes and gloves and had were able to start working right away. Severus removed the skin of the basilisk and exposed the inside, then he began to dissect it, they spent hour breaking up the corpse, removing organs and placing them in correct containers, draining the blood and filling beakers with it. The process was long, smelly, and gross, but eventually they were done. Severus muttered a spell to clean the bones of the last bits of left-over waste then placed them carefully in a specially designed case that would keep it intact and preserved.

Finally, they were done and Harry took out the locket and the fang, he handed the fang to Ginny and said, "It's time."

Ginny took the fang and said, "alright."

Harry put the locket on the ground and starred at the snake on it he hissed for it to '_open_' and the case came undone. Once the locket open a shriek like a dying animal, a huge explosion of dark magic came out of the locket and began to swirl around in the air as the magic shrieked at them. Ginny held it high as the magic twisted into a familiar snake-like face, "you won't destroy me Ginvera, you can't. I am still in you, apart of you. We are one, we have been for so long, and we always will be. You know it is true, you've known it for years, but never been able to admit it to anyone before now (not even yourself), but you know it. You will not destroy me, you will come with me, and together we shall rule the Wizarding World. You know it Ginerva, you know."

Ginny stood white-faced and wide-eyed as she starred at the face in the magic, she seemed to petrified to move, but then the voice spoke again, "You will have power unlike any other Ginerva, you will rise above your family and all others and no one will ever underestimate you again. You will come with me and I will make all your dreams come true, I will give you ability to pursue your ambitions in a way no other will. We will be unstoppable."

Ginny looked down and Harry who was hunched over the locket, and then down at the fang in her hands. She tightened her fist and ran forward shouting, "You don't know anything about me!" then she stabbed the fang into the locket, the locket let out a piercing high-pitched shriek that was like some combination of a tornado alarm and a sonic whistle the magic burst out and they were all knocked back on their asses. As the magic cleared and they stood Severus, Sirius, and Remus began running diagnostic spells on everyone, once they were sure the children were all in good health Remus started handing out chocolate to everyone and they all sat down to eat. Harry looked at the destroyed locket and asked, "Can we go home now?"

Remus said, "Absolutely Cub."

Sirius looked sadly at the locket and said, "At least I know now, that my little brother didn't die a servant of the Dark Lord, he realized what Voldemort was and died trying to stop him." Sirius nodded, "The two of us lost touch after I ran away from home, but I can't help wondering what would have happened if he had lived? Could we have reconciled?"

Harry said, "I think you could have." They all shared a knowing look and then Severus picked up the locket and muttered a spell Harry had never heard before, the locket was instantly obliterated, turning into nothing more than a pile of dust, which Severus collected in a vial. Severus held the vial up and said, "I will see to it, that this is safely disposed of."

Harry nodded still too numb to do much else, besides him Ginny didn't look much better (although she did have a fiercely proud grin on her face that nothing seemed able to remove). Harry walked over and wrapped an arm around Serenity's shoulder then leaned into her side. Serenity returned the gesture and saw Ginny doing the same with Ron. Remus called Dobby and Kreacher and had the two house elves transport them all up the hospital wing (despite the charms he wanted to make sure everyone was o.k.). As they landed in the hospital wing Poppy instantly began scanning them for contaminations and any problems. As they all sat Harry released his hold on Serenity and curled up into a ball, wrapping his arms around his knees. Harry started to shake, and on the bed across from him Ginny did the same.

A loud crack ripped the air and everyone turned to see that Dobby had left and returned with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny shouted, "Mom! DAD!" And ran into her parents arms were she started to sob. Remus, Sirius, and Serenity walked over to Harry, who started to do the same. Eventually both of them sobbed themselves to sleep and were lowered to the beds by their parents. Once Harry was in bed however he refused to release his hold on Serenity. Serenity for her part simply shrugged and pulled the blankets up around them.

Severus said, "Serenity." In a severe voice.

Serenity just rolled her eyes, "Oh for goodness sake Dad, Harry's out, we are in a public place that dozens of people come and go from at all hours of the day and you think we're going to get up to something?" Serenity pointed at the Weasley's and Remus and Sirius and said, "They're not going to leave, so we wouldn't be able to get up to anything even if we wanted to. And if it means that much to you, you can put a monitoring charm on the bed."

Severus finally said, "That won't be necessary, I need to take these ingredients and put them away correctly. I'll be back shortly."

Serenity nodded as Taylor came bounding out of Poppy's office where he had been staying, "Ser Ser, Dad!"

Severus pulled him into a hug as Taylor looked down at the bed the two teens were occupying, "what's wrong with Harry?"

Severus rubbed his sons head softly, "He and Ms. Weasley are just tired, they'll be alright."

Taylor looked back up, "no sick?"

Severus said, "No, they're not sick. They're fine. Why don't you come with me and help me put some things away and I'll explain?"

Taylor took Severus' hand and grinned broadly, "O.k." then set off to the dungeons with his father.

As they left Sirius called, "Kreacher."

The house elf appeared and bowed, "Yes sir."

Sirius swallowed and said, "Kreacher I wanted to." Sirius struggled for a few moments, "well, I wanted to well. Thank you."

Kreacher looked shocked as Sirius continued, "We never would have known about the locket without you, and we wouldn't have known about Regulus either. You not only helped us work against the Dark side you fulfilled my brothers dying request and I thank you for that."

Kreacher bowed, "You is welcome sir." And first the first time he didn't speak to Sirius with a tone of disrespect or disapproval.

Sirius sighed, "Kreacher, I hate to ask more of you, but it is important we know as much about all this as possible, did my brother ever give you any other objects to hold like the locket? Or did he tell you about any places that Vol, er, The Dark Lord might have hidden anything like that."

Kreacher shook his head, "No sir, all Master Regulus said was that he was glad he never gave the Dark Lord permission to use the family vault in Gringotts."

Sirius looked up, "Vol, er, the Dark Lord wanted access to the Black family vaults?"

Sirius was obviously avoiding saying Voldemort's name because he knew how much it upset Kreacher, and he didn't want to agitate the house elf after Kreacher had done so much to help them.

Kreacher nodded and said, "Yes, but Master Regulus couldn't give it to him because the vaults belonged to your father Master Black and not Master Regulus."

Sirius said, "So he was thinking about using Gringotts as a hiding place."

Arthur piped up, "the question is, did he succeed? And if he did whose vault did he use?"

Remus said, "Lucius might be a good person to ask, Vol, er, the Dark Lord probably didn't use their family vault, but Lucius might know whose vault he did use, and even if he doesn't know Lucius has got the connections and access to dig around and find out."

Molly scowled, despite their actions since Voldemort's defeat she was still distrusting of the Malfoy's (which wasn't surprising considering Lucius had nearly killed her daughter to get to her husband). Arthur saw her look and said, "Molly, I don't like it either, but we're going to need their help if we're going to stop the Death Eaters and keep all the work we've done from being destroyed."

Molly sighed, "Just keep him away from my family."

Sirius nodded, "You have my word Molly." Then he turned back to Kreacher, "Kreacher I want to thank you once again for your help, I'm going to erect a proper headstone for Regulus, and I want you to have this." Sirius reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the Black family rings, it was smaller than the one he was wearing, and less elaborate than Harry's. Sirius explained, "this was Regulus' ring, as the second-born son his ring was less impressive than mine (after all I was supposed to be the heir to the family name), but it still meant a lot of him. I found it when we were cleaning out Grimmauld Place and couldn't just throw it away. I want you to have it as a sign of gratitude for all your years of service tou the family."

Despite the kindness of the gesture Kreacher didn't take it well (he obviously wasn't used to signs of gratitude) and instantly started beating his head on the bedside table. Sirius grabbed him under his armpits and picked him up, thrusting the ring into his hands, "Kreacher, I won't have you hurting yourself when you've done nothing wrong. Now, I want you to take the ring and go down to our quarters and clean yourself up. I'm also going to get you a new tea-towel to wear as a uniform, I'll not have people thinking the ancient house of Black is derelict because our house-elf dresses in a loincloth."

Kreacher bowed low, "Yes Master, Kreacher will do all he can to present himself properly from now on."

Sirius shooed him off, "Well get to it then." And Kreacher disappeared with another crack.

Remus said, "Why Sirius that was almost Slytherin of you."

Sirius looked up, "What?"

Remus continued, "showing kindness to Kreacher by giving him something to wear, but making sure he accepted it because he thinks you're doing it to improve your families public image and not because you know he needs some better garments."

Sirius scratched his head absentmindedly, "Yeah well, he looks awful in that loincloth anyways and I was sick of seeing him in it."

Remus kissed Sirius on the lips, "Of course dear, of course, no one will spill the secret that you now actually _care_ about the house elf you've been complaining about since you were old enough to talk."

Sirius snorted, "Well I hope not, the last thing I need it for people to think I Kreacher just because I was nice in a moment of weakness."

Remus said, "Absolutely."

Everyone nodded as they looked on, they knew that despite his bravado Sirius' perception of Kreacher had changed completely, and that no matter what he said Sirius was going to start doing all he could to behave kindly to the elderly house elf from now on. Today had changed much for them all, and they all now realized that they would have to begin digging into unexpected sources in order to discover the truth behind this mission/quest. Yes, their perceptions had truly been changed because of this, and they would never look at things (or magical creatures) in the same way from now on, and that was a good thing.

Hphphphphphphphp

As things in Hogwarts began to settle down a creature stealthily entered the Ministry of Magic determined to succeed in his mission. A twisted smile crossed his lips as he made his way to the office of the Minister, he knew that this mission could very well cost him his life, but he was determined to do all he could for the cause. His sacrifice would ensure that the Dark Lord rose again and that the deserving pure-bloods of this world would reclaim their rightful place as the rulers of that world alongside their lord.

As he began to make his preparations the man felt himself tingle with glee, oh yes, he may be just another follower now, but a time would come when all would know his name and sing the praises of his deeds. The time was coming, the Ministry would fall, the Dark Lord would return to power, the Potter brat would die, and it would be his actions that would set it all into motion. He nodded to himself as he finished his task and muttered, "It shall begin."

a/n I know I'm evil for doing a cliffie after taking so long to update, but as I said my new job is a killer and spare time is not something I have in great supply. I am doing the best I can, please try to bear with me. In the meantime reviews are welcome.


	14. Next Steps

Harry woke the next morning feeling warm and comfortable, but still weak and sick. Harry looked down and saw Serenity was curled up in the bed with him, Harry blushed slightly at the sight, but couldn't bring it in himself to care that much. Harry pulled Serenity closer to him, his body felt freezing cold and he was shaking slightly. Harry's head spun as he lay in bed and he groaned at the pain. Sirius and Remus (who had fallen asleep in chairs on either side of him) instantly jerked up, "what is it?" Sirius asked sounding worried.

Harry groaned, "My head is killing me. I feel like I just spent a transformation without my potion, my head is just, and I'm all shaky, my arms and legs feel like jelly, and I'm cold." Harry borrowed deeper into the blankets closing his eyes at the light coming in from the windows, he felt absolutely rotten. Sirius ran to get Madame Pomfrey while Remus rubbed Harry's back, as Harry's Sire Remus had a natural ability to calm and soothe the younger man simply by being around him. Harry relaxed slightly, but remained curled up under the covers', his entire body was shaking with the chills.

Serenity woke up, "Harry what is it?"

Harry groaned as her voice echoed in his ears, "Cold, head hurts, too loud, too bright."

Serenity ran a hand through his hair as Madame Pomfrey and Sirius came back in, Madame Pomfrey ran a quick diagnostic spell and then handed Harry a potion. Harry didn't want to sit up and take it because that would mean leaving the small protection against his condition that the bed was offering, but he knew there was no other choice. Harry closed his eyes and sat up in the bed, his head swam and his stomach churned as he moved. Remus, Sirius, and Serenity all helped to steady him as Madame Pomfrey gently tipped the potion down his throat. The potion had a bitter flavor to it, but there was a sweetness underlying it that gave the mixture a taste that was somewhat akin to muggle cough syrup.

Harry gagged slightly, but Sirius gave him a drink of water and then handed him a chocolate frog. Harry took it starring curiously at his Dad, and Sirius explained, "The lockets effect was similar to a dementor attack."

Harry nodded in understanding, "So chocolate is the best cure."

Remus added, "Partially, but this will help as well."

Harry looked over and saw Remus holding a tray full of fresh brewed coffee, Harry moaned at the scent, "Merlin bless you Papa."

Remus handed Harry a cup and the young man drank deeply feeling his head start to clear as it did. Harry moaned in relief, a moment later Harry heard Ginny groaning slightly as she woke up. Harry senses let him pick up on her shivering and grumbling. Madame Pomfrey quickly rushed over and gave Ginny the same potions she'd given Harry as Arthur and molly helped their daughter sit up. After Ginny had drunk the potions Remus handed her a cup of coffee as well. Molly opened her mouth as though to protest, but Arthur put a hand on her arm and she closed her mouth without saying a word.

As they sat drinking their coffee Harry started to feel better, Madame Pomfrey gave them both large hunks of chocolate and they sat there eating and drinking. As his head began to settle Harry felt a sense of dread rise up in him. Something was very, very, wrong, it wasn't at the school, but it was somewhere important. Harry saw Ginny and Serenity stiffen and knew they'd sensed it as well, before he could say a word all Hell broke loose.

Hprlhprlhprlhprl

The Ministry of Magic:

The veil of in the Department of Mysteries stood silently in its empty room as always, the room was usually left unguarded due to the dangers of the veil itself and potent magic surrounding it. While the room itself was unguarded the Department of mysteries was not, and the Death Eater who stood lurking outside knew this perfectly well. His name was Doloholf, and he had lanky black hair and deep set eyes. Doloholf had never been a particularly well-known Death Eater, certainly not as high ranking as the two traitors Malfoy and Snape. Nor as infamous as the Lestrange, but he had served his Master well, his expertise was in tracking and hunting down those the Dark Lord wished to find, and he had done it well. It was his information that had lead Bellatrix and her husband to the Longbottoms, and also helped the Dark Lord learn that several of his enemies had given birth to children whom they had tried (unsuccessfully thanks to him) to conceal the existence of. Doloholf had also lead the Dark Lord to the discovery of several half-blood bastard children fathered by a few of his lower ranking Death Eaters.

All of the children and their parents had been properly 'dealt with' by the Dark Lord. Despite his achievements, Doloholf had never been very well-respected amongst his fellow Death Eaters. In fact many had labeled him a 'useless snitch' , but today all of that would change. Doloholf waited patiently in the corridor for the moment he knew was coming, the Minister would be arriving any minute now, and when he did the time would come.

A moment later the Ministry was rocked by a series of blasts and explosions, the sound of breaking glass, and flying stone combined with terrified screams and the rush of feet. Doloholf smiled as the Aurors stationed in the Department of Mysteries instantly left their posts and ran upstairs. It was just as he had planned it, the Aurors would be so busy dealing with the 'sweet gifts' he'd left for the Minister (all powerful cursed items generously provided by Mr. Borgin of Borgin and Burkes) that they wouldn't even give the Department of Mysteries a second glance. Doloholf also knew that the there was no chance of damage to this area of the Ministry. The cursed objects were powerful, but there were limits to the reach of their magic, and he the Department of Mysteries was too far underground to be damaged.

Doloholf walked forward gleefully into the Department of Mysteries and found the room with the veil, he pulled a small black pouch from his belt and opened it. Inside were several items required to make the ritual work correctly, powdered basilisk bones (these had been gathered form a basilisk raised in Africa by a powerful dark wizard, the basilisk was later slain by a wizard similar to how Salazar Slytherin's familiar had been slain by the Potter brat). Doloholf carefully began to spread the powdered bone in a circle as he chanted, "absolvo morutori." Over and over again, once the circle was complete Doloholf stood back and took out the next item, a large silver flask which held unicorn blood, he began to move the blood inside the circle creating the image of a celtic triskel (a symbol of life, birth, and death) as he chanted, "absolutum dominium." As the triskel was completed the temperature in the room seemed to drop, Doloholf could feel a strong presence about him, and the whispers of the veil grew louder, he grinned, the time was coming, now it only needed the last step.

Doloholf stepped in front of the veil and shouted, "Vera Causa!" Then he stepped through without a moments' hesitation. A swirl of magical air spun the room, creating a huge whirlwind of energy. The veil began to rustle faster than usual and huge bolts of blue lightning struck out from the whirlwind hitting the veil at the center top, both side, and then the very bottom. Suddenly, the veil was pushed aside and huge explosion of dark red energy burst forth like a fist punching through a barrier, the energy instantly flew from the room effortlessly traveling through walls and wards as if they did not exist. If anyone had been left in the room they would have heard a dark harsh cackle flow through the sir, but no one was there. A moment later the whirlwind disappeared, the storm vanished, and the veil returned to its original state looking completely untouched. Even the markings Doloholf had painted on the floor had vanished, there was no evidence that anything unusual had just occurred.

Hprlhprlhprlhprl

Back at Hogwarts Harry was enjoying his second cup of coffee, and had started on a breakfast sandwich Dobby had made with a bagel, some grilled tomato, a scrambled egg, and bacon. Ginny was still looking much weaker and more sickly than Harry, but Harry wasn't surprised, Ginny had been forced to defeat the left-over spirit of Voldemort in the Chamber of Secrets. Ginny still had a connection to Voldemort and the Chamber because of what had happened in her second year, so what had happened was doubly hard for her and taken a great toll on Ginny than it was on Harry.

Harry reached across the space separating their two beds and grabbed Ginny's hand, Ginny looked up and met his eyes as she squeezed back. Harry opened his mouth to reassure Ginny, but before he could get anything out his scar exploded in a pain unlike any Harry had ever felt before, it was even worse than when Voldemort had touched him for the first time in Little Haggleton. Harry instantly jerked his hand out of Ginny's half out of fear and half out of reflex, and pressed his hands to his head as he arched his back and screamed in agony. Harry could hear Serenity and everyone calling to him, he could hear Madame Pomfrey casting diagnostic spell after diagnostic spell, but nothing was getting through him.

Harry's head continued to sear with pain as he continued to scream, Harry felt something wet on his hands and realized his scar had ripped open and it was bleeding profusely. The pain continued to rush through him like a wave and Harry continued to scream, he felt something, dark and evil crawling its way up to him, something that Harry knew was dark and dangerous, but at the same time he didn't recognize it. Whatever this 'thing' was it wasn't Voldemort, but Harry could sense a connection between whatever this monster was and Voldemort and himself. It was almost as though this entity was creating a bridge between Voldemort's spirit/soul/essence, and Harry, and because of that connection it had come to claim Harry. Harry, being unprepared and taken by surprise was unable to fight back. The darkness surrounded him, it pulled him down deeper and deeper, Harry tried to fight back against it the way he had in the Ministry two years before, he tried to throw up his occulmency shields, but nothing was working. For a moment Harry feared he would truly be lost to the darkness, but then he heard it, phoenix song.

As the beautiful song penetrated the darkness Harry felt two very familiar presences surrounding him, one was older, powerful, strong, and controlled, slightly dark, but still light. The first presence was Professor Snape. The second presence was like a spring of cool water, it was calming and gentle, but still fierce and protective. The second presence was Serenity. As Harry's tormented mind began to clear he instinctively reached out and grabbed onto the two magical signatures and used their strength to push back against whatever monster was trying to consume him, as they pushed the phoenix song grew louder and the Harry heard two familiar sounds, howls. One was Padfoot and the other was Remus, even though it wasn't the full-moon Remus still had the ability to howl as he would during that time. The sound of his sire and his pack-mate calling him, combined with the phoenix song, and the added power boost allowed Harry to break free of the all-consuming darkness that was trying to release Voldemort from wherever the evil sorcerer had been sent upon his death. As he broke loose Harry felt the 'thing' shriek in anger and realized that it had been trying to take total possession of Harry's body and then use him to fully summon Voldmeort and take over the Wizarding World.

With this sickening realization Harry gathered as much of his own magical power and energy, as well as that those around him (although he was careful to leave Ginny alone) and slammed the entity with such a strong fierce force of pure raw good magic that it was thrown out with another agonized shriek that was like something akin to a dying bird. The entity vanished and Harry felt the pain began to ebb, as he opened his eyes Harry chanted, "Someone has broken the veil they summoned a dark entity of some kind, it was trying to take control of me and use me to bring Voldemort back. It's dark, it's dangerous, and it's going to keep coming." Harry just kept saying the last part over and over again doing all he could to make sure they heard him and understood the seriousness of the situation and to also try to accept it himself.

Harry kept chanting frantically over and over again until he felt someone tip something down his throat, followed by a freezing drench of water, someone had hit him with 'aquamenti'. Harry gasped as the hospital wing came back into focus, he was panting heavily, his head was pounding, and his mouth tasted like it did after he had taken a batch of wolfsbane. Harry groaned as he asked, "what happened?"

But before he could answer a patronus flew into the room, it was in the shape of a weasel and when it spoke Kingsley's voice came out, "the Ministry of magic has fallen, Minister and high ranking officials dead, Death Eaters are coming." As quickly as it had come the patronus vanished. Without a moments' hesitation Remus and Sirius grabbed Harry while Molly and Arthur took hold of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, and Snape latched on to Taylor (who had come running into the room when he'd heard the screams) and Serenity.

Harry felt a familiar pull around his navel and then the world was swirling around him. When the port key stopped Harry found himself sitting in his room, Sirius raised his wand, "pack." Three back packs appeared in the room stuffed full of clothes and other various items. Sirius called, "Kreacher!"

Kreacher appeared, Harry was surprised to see how different the elf looked compared to the last time Harry had seen him, Kreacher was now clean, his body was not covered in filth and grime. Kreacher's dark brown skin was now clearly visible, he was still wrinkled and had hair growing out of various places, but he looked much better. Instead of his old loincloth he wore a green tea towel with the Black family crest on it. Kreacher stood taller than he had before (no longer hunched over on himself) and Regulus' locket hung from his neck. Sirius called, "Dobby, Tilly, Bibby."

Dobby appeared in his usual outfit (Ron's maroon sweater, soccer shorts, and a pair of mismatched socks, topped with one of Hermione's hats). Next to him stood Tilyl holding Bibby. Tilly was no clean, and she wore a light blue tea towel that also bore the Black family crest. Bibby was nestled in her arms, wrapped in a sock that had different colored breakfast foods on it (one of the socks Harry had given him after the second Triwiard task).

Sirius said, "Kreacher, Dobby, Tilly, there's no time to explain, we need to leave and go into hiding. I want you all to go Arabella Figg she will lead you to a safe house, you stay there until one of us calls for you. Do you understand?"

Kreacher nodded, "Yes Master."

Tilly gave a frightened, "Yes master." As well.

Dobby's eyes widened, "Why is we having to leave?"

Harry turned to him, "I'm sorry Dobby, but you need to go, it's the only way to protect you. Something bad has happened and we all need to get ahead of it before it catches us."

Dobby continued, "But Harry Potter might be needing Dobby to help him."

Harry grinned, "I'll call you if I do Dobby, I promise, but for now you have to do what Dad said and go to Mrs. Figg's now."

Dobby gave him an obedient nod and they all disappeared with a crack. Sirius handed one of the backpacks to Harry and the other to Remus then he held out a carved wooden pipe. Harry and Sirius both grabbed on and with another jerk they were off. When the port key stopped a second time Harry found himself on a cliff at the edge of the sea. The wild water smashed against the rocks and there wasn't anyone else around. Harry had just enough time to notice how beautiful everything was before he passed out cold.

Hprlhprlhprlhprl

Harry had a strange dream of being pursued by a dark creature with fierce wings. It was a monsterous demon all in black like a demontor, but taller and even more foul. It had long claws like bears Harry could not see its face, but it reeked of evil and darkness. The creature flew at Harry and slammed him hard against a tree breaking it in half. Harry howled angrily and raked his claws across the creatures' chest. The entity reeled back and gave a piercing shriek like that of a wounded bird. The being flew back as though caught by a harsh wind, then it came back at Harry again.

The creature grabbed him around the neck and Harry gasped and screamed all at once, the monsters touch was freezing cold and burning hot all at once. Harry kicked out with his feet and pushed the being back, as it came for a third attack Harry gathered his magic to him once again and struck out. A blinding flash of pure white fire flew out at the creature, Harry recognized it as phoenix fire, but he didn't know how he had managed to conjure it. The creature shrieked in pure agony and fled from Harry like an animal fleeing a predator. Harry woke up lying on a bed in a room that was warmed by a potbellied stove, Harry looked up and saw canvas above him, if Harry had been more aware he would have recognized the space as one of the tents Arthur Weasley had used when they had gone to the quidditch world cup, but was still too confused and shaken to do so. Harry groaned loudly his head hurt again. A voice came from his right, "Easy Cub."

Harry was still out of it from the double attack, and the multiple port key's he didn't recognize the voice and instantly struck out. His fist connected hard with one of the wooden posts and broke it in half while his slammed into the footboard of the bed and cracked it. Harry howled loudly and angrily as he rolled out of the bed and crouched low on the floor, his eyes had gone from their usual green to the same gold they showed on full moons. Harry opened his mouth and flashed his teeth as he growled low in his throat, his eyes darted around the room as he looked for the enemy that had haunted him in his sleep, his mind was still confused from what had happened to him, his body was instantly alert for any sign of an enemy and he was naturally inclined to attack anything and anyone that crossed his path right now.

Harry remained crouched on the floor with his teeth barred. He tensed his legs and prepared to pounce, but before he could a sound penetrated the dark confusion of his thoughts. Harry cocked his head to one side and the sound came again, as the sound came a third time Harry found it familiar to him. The sound came again and again, Harry waited for it again. The sound continued to come and each time it came louder and Harry recognized it more and more clearly. As the sound came again Harry was finally able to name it, his Sire's howl. Harry wasn't clear headed enough to remember much, but he knew his sire meant safety and he knew that as the Alpha of the pack it was Harry's place to heed his call. Harry howled back and closed his mouth, as his Sire's howl continued Harry relaxed his body and lowered his head.

Harry whimpered in submission and a moment latter he felt a familiar hand carding its way through his hair. As the hand continued to move back a forth a sweet song reached him, Harry began to calm even more and his eyes turned back to their usual green. Harry blinked as his mind finally cleared himself, he was lying on his belly on the floor of the tent, Remus was sitting next to him running his hand through Harry's hair as he sang a soft tune that Harry recognized as the lullaby Remus often used to soothe his nightmares:

_Sleep, my child, and peace attend thee,  
All through the night  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night_

_Angels watching, e'er around thee,  
All through the night  
Midnight slumber close surround thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night."_

Harry felt his heart drop at the knowledge of what he had almost done, he'd nearly attacked his own family, "I'm sorry Papa."

Remus said, "it's alright Cub, you didn't do it on purpose, it wasn't your fault. I sensed when the creature came back and knew you'd be out of it when you awoke."

Harry swallowed, his throat felt like sawdust, Remus sensed the problem and helped him sit up so he could drink some water, "what?" Harry rasped as he took another sip, "What is it?"

Remus sighed, "A wraith Harry, they are creatures of death. They are the evilest and most disgusting creatures, only demons are worse. Wraiths can only be summoned by a willing sacrifice, which means one of Voldemort's Death Eaters gave their life to bring this monster forth. Once a wraith has been summoned by someone it is bound to serve their cause until it has been banished or until it has fulfilled it's mission. Since this wraith was summoned by Death Eaters, its mission is probably to destroy you and help resurrect Voldemort. You see Harry wraiths can act as conduits between the living and the dead, if this wraith manages to get a hold of your soul it will banish your soul into the darkness and bring Voldemort's forth in your place."

Harry sucked in a breath, "how do we stop it?"

Remus said, "We need to finish destroying the anchors, without them Voldemort has no bond to the world of the living. We must also find a way to banish the wraith, but according to legend, only the master of death can do that."

Harry wrinkled his brow, "Whose the master of death?"

Remus shook his head miserably, "Honestly Harry, I have no idea."

Harry swallowed hard, "How do we keep the wraith away from me for now?"

Remus said, "With these."

Remus held up a hand and saw a unicorn horn that had a phoenix feather wrapped around it, the two items were wrapped together so tightly Harry knew they could only have been bound together by magic. Remus explained, "Severus sent it to me via one of his special methods, he said it would help."

Harry looked and saw that the horn was hanging from a cord of braided white string, Harry sniffed and the scent that filled his nose was one he remembered from Fluer and Bill's wedding. The string wasn't string at all, it was vela hair. Harry slipped it over his head and instantly the pounding in his head stopped and his mind settled completely. Harry gasped in relief as a deep peace rested over him, he felt better now. Harry sat up and leaned back against Remus' chest as his Sire started singing and running a hand through his hair again. Harry didn't know what was coming next, but for now he was at peace.

Harry didn't know how long he and Remus sat their together, Harry knew that with the way he'd felt when he'd woken only Remus or Serenity could have settled him down. Harry couldn't help wondering where Serenity was, and whether or not she, Taylor, and the Professor were o.k. Harry was also worried about the Weasley's, and Hermione, and the elves. Mostly, he was still trying to deal with what he'd just felt and pull himself away from attacking everyone and anyone that got within three feet of him.

Harry closed his eyes and focused like Professor Snape had taught him, he took several deep breaths. Harry breathed in and out for a count of four and then slowly began to pull his magic back into himself. Eventually Harry felt his mind and his magic begin to settle down and he finally felt as though his mind was less frantic than it had been before. Harry was finally aware of something outside of his muddled thoughts and realized he was thirsty and hungry, his stomach rumbled loudly and Remus ruffled his hair, "Need a little something cub?"

Harry nodded still feeling too frazzled to actually talk. Remus called, "Siri, it's o.k., you can come in now, just do it slowly."

A moment later Sirius stuck his head around the edge of the tent, "Hey Kiddo, how you doing?"

Harry tensed slightly, he was still feeling defensive towards anything unexpected. After a moment Harry said, "Better."

Sirius came in with Shakira and Sly trailing right behind him, Sirius walked over and held out his wrist. Harry held his out and Victoria slid from Sirius' wrist to his. Sirius walked to the kitchen and came back with a tray of food, "Here you go."

Harry looked down, the tray had plenty of rare steak, bread, and some green beans. Harry dove into the steak without a moments' hesitation, he was suddenly ravenous. In between bites he asked, "what about the others?"

Sirius carefully sat down at the dividing space between the kitchen and the sleeping area, Harry tensed and growled slightly, but allowed it. Sirius didn't seem bothered by this and said, "the elves got to Bella alright, she sent them to stay with a friend, so they're safe. Arthur and Molly sent Hermione, Ron, and Ginny to stay with Bill and Fluer."

Harry snorted, "Ginny and Fluer in a house together, that'll go over well."

Sirius shrugged, "Better than poor old Snape, he took Taylor and Serenity then picked up his ex-wife and her husband and took them to a safe house."

Harry's eyes widened, "So Professor Snape is stuck in a safe house with his ex-wife, her current husband, his daughter, and his autistic son, who is probably freaking out like no tomorrow."

Sirius nodded, "that's about right."

Harry asked, "What about Lucius?"

Sirius leaned back, "Snape got word to him, he and his family are safe. Lucius is still going to help us with getting into Gringotts, but it's going to take some time for him to work it out."

Harry continued to dig into his food, "We need to do something in the mean time." He was still feeling restless and uneasy, he still felt the strong need to attack and he was planning on doing just that."

Remus asked, "What do you want to do?"

Harry finished his steak and took a long drink of the glass Sirius had given him (which was filled with milk) then started scarfing down his bread, "We need to go to Little Haggleton and the orphanage Voldemort grew up in, we need to check them both out for anchors."

Remus stiffened behind Harry and said, "Cub, maybe we should wait."

Harry snarled and jerked throwing the left-over food onto the floor as he crouched into a pouncing position once again, "NO NOW!"

Remus growled low in his throat, his eyes turning a slight gold as Harry eased himself down. Harry didn't relax completely, but when he spoke again his voice was more tense than angry and commanding, "The wraith is weak from being pushed back, we have a very short window of time to try and find as many anchors as we can and destroy them. We'll need Ron, Hermione, and Serenity to help. Dumbledore was a manipulative old git, but he left things to them, and I know we'll probably need those things to help us somehow. Serenity's magic might be the only thing that could shield us against whatever the Hell we face in those places. We need to get them and we need to go now."

Remus and Sirius shared a look between each other that conveyed a silent conversation. Finally, after a few minutes they said, "alright" together and Harry nodded.

Hprlhprlhprlhprlhprl

Harry insistently paced the tent back and forth, he hadn't sat down since eating, Shakira and Sly followed after him. For the first time since he'd been bitten Harry wished he could willingly transform into a wolf they way Sirius could transform into Padfoot, he wanted to run through the woods, he wanted to burn energy badly. If he were back home or in Hogwarts he might head to the gym or the room of requirement, but that wasn't an option right now so he paced the floor growling while he clenched and unclenched his hands.

Eventually, Remus' voice came from the other side, "Harry they're here."

Harry instantly headed out and ran to Serenity, he pulled her to him and kissed her hard. Serenity's eyes widened, Harry wasn't usually this aggressive unless it was a full moon, which it was not. When they pulled back Serenity said, "You're lucky my Dad's not here to see that, cuz he probably woulda cursed you outta your socks."

Harry looked around, "Why isn't he here?"

Serenity winced, "Taylor, he had a major breakdown when we port keyed out. Being in an unfamiliar place with strange things and then dealing with Mom's husband, who freaks Taylor out because he has this tattoo on his neck, it's not a good thing. Taylor had a complete breakdown, he's curled up in a corner and won't come out of his room. Dad can't leave him alone the way he is right now."

Harry asked, "Your Mom's husband has a tattoo on his neck?"

Serenity rolled her eyes, "Yes, he's got a cross tattoo on his next just under his right ear, and it freaks Taylor out like no tomorrow. When we used to live there he had to put a glamor spell on his neck to hide it all the time, it's part of why we left."

Harry shook his head at this and turned to Ron, "How's Ginny?"

Ron sighed, "Still weak, but Madame Pomfrey says she'll be fine in a few days."

Harry nodded, "I'd probably be in the same shape if I weren't a werewolf."

Hermione walked forward, "How are you?"

Harry tensed and growled low in his throat, pulling Serenity close to him in order to protect his mate.

Remus said, "Hermione you need to back away now, Harry's still not completely in control of himself."

Hermione backed away and Harry relaxed, "Sorry Mione, I can't help it."

Hermione shook slightly, but said, "I understand."

Sirius piped up, "We need to go."

Hermione pulled a small beaded bag out of her pocket and opened it up, she stuck her hand inside and it went in up to her elbow, despite the fact that the purse was only the size of a small clutch. After a moment Hermione pulled out several pieces of muggle make-up. Harry looked curiously at it before Hermione explained, "there are spells that can see through glamours, but none that see through make-up."

She tossed Harry a jar of dark material and explained, "this will make your skin look darker, like someone of Middle Eastern or Mediterranean decent." Then she tossed him a small box, "those are contacts to make your eyes look brown, Remus can help you put them in." then she tossed him a pair of black trousers and a red shirt.

Remus helped Harry put the contacts in (it felt really weird to have him doing that) as Harry rubbed the cream on his face, hands, neck, arms, ankles, and calves. Hermione pulled another box out of her bag and handed it to Ron as she took one out for herself and Serenity. Hermione pulled a bottle of spray on blonde hair color and instantly began to spray it on. Hermione used a severing charm to shorten her hair and once it was done she looked like a slightly younger version of Rita Skeeter (minus the gold teeth of course). Hermione and Serenity walked into the tent to change while Harry and Ron did the same.

The box Hermione had given Ron contained a pair of muggle clippers. Ron starred at it curiously before Harry grinned and walked over, "I hope you don't mind going bald Ron."

Ron gaped, "What?"

Harry snickered, "These are to shave people's heads."

Ron groaned, "HERMIONE!"

Her voice came from inside the tent, "Oh, Ron just deal with it. I'll give you a potion to grow it out later."

Ron grumbled as he looked back to Harry, "You sure you can use that thing?"

Harry pointed to his parents, "Would you rather trust two men who have no experience with muggle objects?"

Ron grumbled again and Harry turned on the clippers (Hermione had put batteries in them to make them work). Shaving Ron's head was a relatively easy task for Harry, he used to help a next door neighbor cut dog hair and this was relatively the same process. Once the hair was gone Ron took a mirror Sirius had conjured and looked at himself, his eyes widened and he made a face. Ron had a rounded slightly larger head than most people, and without his hair to cover it the look wasn't very complimentary. Harry snickered as he changed his clothes and Ron did the same; Hermione had given Ron a pair of cargo shorts and a long sleeved blue shirt that had the sleeves at the elbows. It wasn't a bad look on Ron, and it definitely made him harder to recognize.

Hermione and Serenity came out and Harry gaped slightly, Hermione was wearing a blue mini skirt with skulls and crossbones all over it and a pair of leggings underneath. She had on a black tank top and leather jacket. With her hair dyed blonde she now looked like a very different person. Serenity meanwhile had spiked her hair up and added a dark red to the tips so it looked like cooling embers. Serenity's clothes were also different, she had on black Capri pants covered in metal loops, and had a superman t-shirt on along with a pair of sunglasses. Anyone looking at them wouldn't be able to recognize them.

Remus and Sirius went into the tent and came out dressed in jeans and long-sleeved shirts (Reums' was blue with green stripes, and Sirius' was all grey) Remus' hair was now a rich auburn and Sirius's was totally grey and pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Harry laughed at Sirius' appearance, he reminded Harry of a picture he'd seen of Anthony Hopkins.

Sirius held out a small watch with they all touched. There was the familiar jerk behind the navel and then they all appeared in a small alleyway in the middle of a street somewhere.

Harry, still on edge from the wraith attack instantly tensed as he spun around to face the street, he growled low in his throat as he looked around sniffing deeply for any signs of trouble, but there were none. Harry cautiously stepped out into the street and looked around as Remus gave him a reassuring squeeze and an authoritative rumble that allowed Harry to relax a little, but he didn't let down his defenses completely. Remus grabbed Sirius' hand and the two of them walked out into the street, Harry had to hand it to them, if her didn't know who they were he would have sworn they were just a couple out on a walk. The two men strolled casually along the sidewalk chatting quietly to one another about normal day-to-day stuff, anyone seeing them would think they were just two men out together for an afternoon.

Serenity walked over to Harry and put an arm around his waist. Harry grinned and repeated the gesture as they walked out behind Sirius and Remus, Ron and Hermione followed hand-in-hand. Anyone seeing them might think they were just a family going out together, the only real give away was the place they happened to be. The street was dim and dirty, the buildings were mostly black and falling into decay from disuse. Eventually they came to what was probably the largest and most depressing of them all, an overly large black building that looked severe and massively wrong to be a place for children.

Harry shuddered as he looked at the building, he really, _really_ didn't want to go in there, but there was no choice. Remus cast a subtle notice-me-not charm on them and Sirius unlocked the gate and made it look like a gust of wind had blown it in as they all walked inside. The interior of the orphanage wasn't any more cheerful than the outside, the walls were dark gray and the floors were worn and old. The entire place had a feeling of foreboding to it, even without knowing its background anyone would have instantly been able to tell bad things had happened here. They stood in a large entry way with a stair case in front of them and a few rooms along the side and down the hall next to the staircase.

Harry, instantly went on edge, he began to sniff around nervously, eyes darting from one side of the room towards the other. He began to fidget, clenching and unclenching his fists as he walked. Remus came up behind him along with Serenity, but neither of them said anything. Harry instantly picked up on the aura of the place and felt himself being pulled in a specific direction, "Upstairs." He said.

The others probably hadn't needed him to say is (they all knew where Voldemort's room had been). Harry walked up the old stairs, causing the dust to shift under his feet. The higher he climbed the more intense his sense of dread became. When they finally made it to Voldemort's room Harry felt like he was about to throw up just standing there. It took every ounce of control he had not to tear the place to shreds. As he looked around Harry sense lots, and lots of dark magic, the room was saturated in it. However, no matter how hard he focused Harry didn't get the same feeling he'd gotten when they'd gone after the diadem.

Harry shook his head, "It's not here."

Sirius asked, "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded, "Positive."

Remus came forward and sniffed, "He's right, there's no anchor here."

Serenity added her own agreement, and Sirius said, "Well, let's get the hell out of here then."

He held out another portkey and Harry practically threw himself at his papa getting to it. There was a jerk and they landed in front of a large ivy colored house Harry had seen once in a dream. This house wasn't as intensely dark as the orphanage had been, but the dark magic still resonated form the building (not surprising considering the fact that Voldermort had killed his own father and two of his grandparents in the house). Harry sensed something coming from the room, several presences and he recognized the signature at once, "Ghosts."

Everyone pulled out their wands, they all knew that some ghosts were harmless 9like nearly headless Nick, or most of the other Hogwarts spirits), but others could become violent and dangerous. This time Remus and Sirius went in first, Harry only had a moment to see a once proud and beautiful entryway next to an equally dilapidated and once nice living room before there was a huge blast of wind, they were surrounded by several whirlwinds that caused old pieces of furniture and old nick nacks flew around and smashed against the walls. Serenity pushed Harry out of the way, "Brace yourselves!" then she threw up her most powerful shield she could and stood tall and proud in the middle of them all as the others added their own magic to her own. The wind intensified as three spirits appeared, an older couple in their sixties and a man who looked to be about 30 something, Harry recognized him as Voldemort's father Tom Riddle Senior. All three wore clothes that had been the height of cost and style fifty years ago.

Tom Riddle shouted, "OUT! ALL OF YOU! NO MAGIC IN OUR HOUSE AGAIN!"

Remus and Sirius fired off several spells Harry didn't know and all three spirits froze in midair, Serenity kept the shield up, never taking her eyes off the spirits as Harry stepped forward. Harry knew their hatred was aimed more at Voldemort than anything, and the only way to stop them was to prove they weren't on Voldemort's side, "We aren't with him. Here, look."  
Harry rolled his left sleeve up to show his bare left arm then lifted his fringe to show his scar.

Riddle Seniors eyes widened slightly as he spoke, "You, I know you. He" Riddle spoke the word like a fowl curse, "Talked of you with that sniveling coward he brought here. I may have never seen your face, but I know who you are, I know what that scar means."

Harry added cooly, "Then you know we're not here to attack you and we don't serve him. We are here to stop him."

Riddle senior looked at Harry, "He's dead."

Harry nodded, "But you know as well as I do that might not be permanent, after all if he was truly gone you would have moved on by now, but his magic is tying you here isn't it."

Riddle's face twisted in disgust, "Yes it is, what do you want?"

Harry turned to his parents and Serenity, "You can let them down."

Serenity raised an eyebrow and gave Harry a look that was so reflective of her father it was actually frightening, but Harry stood his ground, "They won't trust us if we don't trust them as well."

Serenity turned to the three spirits, "You try anything and I'll banish you somewhere you'll never escape from."

Riddle senior said, "Agreed."

Serenity, Remus, and Sirius dropped the spells as Hermione and Ron took up defensive posts around Harry and Serenity. Hermione held her wand, "And you'll find that they." She pointed to Remus and Sirius, "Aren't the only ones who can use magic against spirits."

Riddle Senior floated forward as his parents followed, his mother (whose name Harry didn't know) asked, "How can we help you?"

Harry said, "He isn't dead because he collected these objects that he tied part of himself to, they're called anchors, and we need to find them and destroy them in order to stop him. I know there isn't one here because I'd be able to feel it if there was, but if you know anything, anything at all. Please we need your help."

Riddle Senior came forward, "You are not the first to come to us asking such things, there was another an old man with long hair and a beard who wore purple, heeled boots with gold buckles."

Harry jerked his head up, he knew who that was, no one else wore such boots. As his mind churned Hermione blurted out, "Dumbledore?"

Riddle Senior nodded, "Yes, he came here and we told him all we knew. The man who killed us created these anchors, but the only one we ever knew the location of was the one he created with our deaths."

Hermione said, "The ring."

It wasn't a question, but Riddle nodded, "Yes, he hid it in the home of his mother's family. This Dumbledore man promised to destroy it, and we know that he did, but we are trapped here until all have been destroyed."

Sirius asked, "What about the other anchors?"

Riddle shook his head, "We don't know, but going to the house might help. There is nothing here that can lead you to the others. I am sorry, but there is nothing we can do."

Harry nodded and bowed to them, "Thank you."

Harry and the others left and headed straight for the old gaunt house. There was nothing left of it now, the old ruin was truly gone there was nothing but a huge hole in the ground surrounded by scorch marks and ruble, Harry could feel the magic humming in the air and knew a great battle had happened here. Hermione and Serenity instantly surged forward and began casting every spell they knew to try and find any leads, while Ron took the put-outer from his pocket and flipped it open. A light appeared from it that hovered in front of Ron, but did nothing else.

Ron made a face and flicked it again as Sirius joined Hermione and Serenity. Harry and Remus instantly started sniffing around the edges of the crater (their eyes turning gold as they did so) trying to smell something. Harry wasn't sure how long they stayed there, but eventually he stood and kicked a nearby rock as he swore loudly and colorfully, "nothing, absolutely nothing."

Remus said, "It isn't over Cub, we've got other leads, and at least we know these places are clear."

Harry cursed again, "That doesn't change the fact that we wasted time on a wild goose chase."

Hermione pointed out, "Better to know nothings here than to wonder."

Harry nodded, "I know but still." Then he looked up and his eyes widened in shock as he saw it, a huge grave marker that looked like the angel of death. Harry knew that marker, he'd seen it often enough in his nightmares, Harry walked over to it without even realizing his feet were moving. Someone called his name, but he wasn't listening, he just kept going.

Harry walked up to the grave marker and starred at it before he began to speak, "We took the cup together, Cedric wanted me to take it because I saved him from Victor and helped him with the dragons, but I wanted him to take it because he helped me with the egg and saved me from the spider. In the end we took it together, it brought us here, neither of us knew what was going on. Cedric said we should take our wands out, then we saw a figure moving in the distance. As the figure came closer I felt a pain in my scar like nothing I'd ever felt. I know it was bad, I told Cedric to get back to the cup, but he didn't then…."

Harry shuddered as he sucked in a breath, he could see it all now, it was playing in front of his eyes like a movie, "then that cold voice said those awful words, _kill the spare_ it said and then there was a flash of green light and Cedric fell. The look on his face" Harry shook his head, "I'll never forget that look, he was so shocked and then Pettigrew tied me up, and he took bone from the grave, blood from me, and cut off his own hand. Voldemort came back, he rose and then he summoned the death eaters, he wanted to prove for once and for all he was the stronger of the two of us so he had us duel. He hit me with the cruciatus curse twice, the pain was more than I can describe, more than anything I've ever known. I ran off and hid behind the stones, but I knew I couldn't just crouch there, I was determined to die on my feet fighting like my father had. Our wands connected and this gold cage surrounded us, when the beam from my wand hit his it happened, the spirits of those he'd killed came out of it. Including my parents, they attacked Voldemort, they saved me. Cedric asked me to bring his body back, I couldn't just leave him here. I wanted to bring Mum and Dad to. I know they were only spirits, but I didn't want to leave them behind again, I wanted to keep them with me. I couldn't do that though, and I had to leave them behind again."

Harry fell to his knees as he started to cry, "they were here, for the first time I can remember, they were here with me and I had to leave them here, I had to just leave." Harry started to heave as he sobbed. Harry kept chanting, "I had to leave them behind, I had to leave them."

There were several sets of arms surrounding him, rocking him back and forth, rubbing his hair and back whispering in his ear, somehow through the haze of pain and anguish Harry made out Ron's voice. He never knew why he connected so easily to his best friend as opposed to his mate or his parents, but he didn't care. The words Ron were saying were the ones he needed to here most right now, "You didn't leave them Harry, they're with, where ever you go, and whatever you do they're with you." Ron held a hand over Harry's heart (the same way Sirius had done once several years ago), 'They are here with you, they live on through you and nothing will ever take them from you, especially that disgusting, murdering bastard. You didn't leave them Harry, you took them with you, you just can't see them is all. They're still with you Harry, they always will be."

Harry continued to cry as he clutched Ron's hand and continued to rock back and forth after a moment Remus said, "Harry, I know this is monsterously hard, but we can't stay here it's too risky."

Harry nodded and reached out to clasp the first portkey and they returned back to the tent. Shakria, Sly and Torie instantly went over, Torie curled around his wrist as Shakira and Sly curled up around him, somehow managing to squeeze themselves between Harry and his family. Harry chocked out, "Don't leave me, please."

Serenity kissed the top of his head, "Never."

Harry sat down with his new family and continued to rock himself in their arms as he mourned to loss of his first family, and a good friend. Harry knew completing this task would be difficult, but he had never expected it to take this much out of him, he could only pray he had the strength to make it through and succeed, because if he didn't they were all in very serious danger.

a/n; well, finally, I know this took forever and I'm sorry, but I'll try to update more often, in the mean time enjoy. I'll try to do Gringotts next chap, let me know if you have any opinions on it.

_Absolutum dominium: _Abosulte dominion

_Absolovo morutori: _Aquit death

_Vera Causa_: True cause


	15. Dead end?

a/n o.k I know it's been forever and I am sorry, but unfortunately we suffered a sudden death in the family in early July and I have had to move twice so I have not had a great deal of spare time.

Harry didn't know how long they sat there on the floor with himself rocking back and forth while the other surrounded him, but he didn't care. Eventually, Harry cried himself to sleep, but he wasn't out for too long, he found himself woken at dusk by Sirius, "Harry, Harry kiddo come on now."

Harry sat up groggily as he blinked around the room, "Wazz it?" he murmured.

Sirius sighed, "I'm sorry Kiddo, but you need to get up. Severus is here with Lucius."

Harry bolted upright, feeling his head reel as he did, "Ugh, Lucius?" He asked.

Sirius nodded, "Lucius thinks he's figured out who's behind all of this, and he might know where to find one of the anchors."

Harry instantly jerked out of bed, but the moment his feet hit the floor his legs wobbled and he started to fall. Sirius caught him, "HARRY!"

Harry groaned, "I feel so weak Dad, I don't know why, it's like I've got the flu or something."

Sirius swept Harry up into his arms carrying him bridal style as he ran downstairs shouting, "SEVERUS I NEED YOU NOW!"

Despite the seriousness of the situation Harry couldn't help snickering, "I never thought I'd hear you say those words under any circumstances."

Sirius grimaced as Remus, Severus, and Serenity came dashing in the room, with Lucius, Ron, and Hermione close behind. Sirius gently placed Harry on the near-by sofa, "I don't know what's wrong, he was asleep, and when I woke him he couldn't even stand. Says he feels like he has the flu."

Severus said, "Step back." And Sirius obeyed as the potions master began running a diagnostic charm.

Harry's head continued to swim and after a moment Severus cursed loudly, "It's dark magic, Little Haggleton and the orphanage are two places the Dark Lord had the strongest connections to. His dark magic is everywhere around that place, saturating it, infecting it. Harry absorbed it while he was there and it's making him sick, we need to expunge it now."

Remus asked, "why isn't anyone else ill?"

Severus shook his head, "Because Harry has the strongest connection to the Dark Lord." Severus propped Harry up with his arm and poured a foul tasting potion down Harry's throat. The potion tasted like sour milk and burned like skelo-grow. Severus put Harry down and rolled him over onto his side. A moment later Harry understood why as his body began to convulse whilst he threw up violently. Severus conjured a basin and called, "Lucius!" as everyone else began to call Harry's name.

Severus held up his hand to stave them off, "It's normal, the dark magic has to remove itself from his system, it's very much like detoxing a muggle addicted to abusive substances." Severus nodded to Lucius who took the other man's place in supporting Harry as Severus began to mutter a spell as he ran his wand along the length of Harry's body. Harry felt as if he had been hit with a blast of ice and a moment later the shaking got worse, Harry felt his mind began to drift and then it hit him; Harry was sucked into a vision, he saw a young man break into a shop and steal a wand. He also saw a dark figure standing in a room full of death eaters, the figure paced slowly and cooly back and forth around the room.

The dark figure didn't appear to be in any particular hurry, or truly stressed about whatever situation he was facing. When the figure spoke he had a steely voice that resonated with power, "We must find them quickly, gaining them back is our best opportunity to regain our proper place in the Wizarding world and restore the Dark Lord to power. However, I want you all to remember to proceed with caution, follow the plan we have established for ourselves. No cutting corners, no making last minutes decisions without my approval, and absolutely no independent movements without my approval. If we are to truly succeed we must ensure that we do not become hindered by our own faults and mistakes, we must go forward cautiously and intelligently. We cannot allow ourselves to fall into the mistakes of old and be discovered by the ministry or any of our other foes, remember 'all things come to those who wait'. All of the items are important, but the wand is the key to them all, we must find it, and in order to do that we must use the asset we have attained. I want to make him our priority, he must be broken soon."

Just as suddenly the vision left him and Harry felt his body sag, his parents came next to him as Serenity and Ron helped Lucius and Severus into chairs then Hermione and Serenity gave both men potions that Harry recognized as restorative drafts. Harry felt his head begin to clear as he said, "The Death Eaters, aren't looking for the anchors, they're looking for something else. One of the items is a wand, but I don't know what the rest are or how many of these 'items' there are. They also have someone imprisoned who they are interrogating for information about this wand. I don't know what the other items are or where they could be."

Lucius took a deep breath and said, "Yes, I know, that's part of why I came here."

Sirius waved him off, "screw that, what the Hell happened to Harry?"

Severus rolled his eyes in annoyance, "I already explained this Black."

Sirius sniped back, "I know, I know, trace dark magic, but why didn't it hit him sooner? And could it happen again?"

Severus sighed, "It didn't hit Harry sooner, because these things take time before they began to show an effect. It's just like when you get sick, you might become infected with a virus of some kind on a Tuesday, but not get sick until Friday. I can not say for certain whether it will happen again or not because you are deliberately searching for The Dark Lord's anchors and all the places you'll be looking in have a strong connection to him. I believe Harry didn't sense the magic because his magic is already tied to Little Haggelton due the Dark Lord's resurrection. As to the orphanage." Severus paused, "I can't be sure, but I believe it is because the Dark Lord was so much younger when he lived there and his magic was of a different nature then it became as he grew older. His magic was still dark, but because he was hiding his abilities his magic would be harder to detect."

Sirius groaned as he sat down next to Harry, with Remus at his side. The two of them each grabbed Harry's hand as he laid back on the couch, "Don't worry, I'm alright."

Remus ran hand through Harry's messy mop, "Harry Cub you are not alright, you'll need to rest for a while before you can do anything."

Sirius nodded, "Remy's right Harry, you're not getting out of bed for the next few days."

Harry wanted to argue, but he knew it was pointless. Beside he felt so rotten that his heart wasn't into arguing himself out of bed rest anyways, "Fine, but can Mr. Malfoy still tell us what he's learned?"

Everyone turned back to Lucius as Serenity walked around the couch and grabbed Harry's other hand. Harry instantly felt himself began to relax at the touch of his mate as Lucius began to speak, "I discovered who is behind the reorganization of the death eaters. It is Parkinson."

Severus cursed while Sirius and Remus both groaned, Harry gaped, "Pansy Parkinson's father? I didn't know he was that high up in the death eaters."

Lucius nodded, "That's the point. Thantos Parkinson is a man who like to run things from behind, the power behind the throne as it were, he is the type of man who works closely with others and develops a power base or set of connections that allows him to be very powerful and influential without anyone ever knowing. When the Dark Lord fell, Thantos gathered the power and information he'd collected over the years and stepped in as the Dark Lords 'successor' as it were. While I am no longer connected to the death eaters, I can't help feeling a slight sense of admiration for what Thantos has been able to accomplish."

Harry asked, "What's Thantos like?"

Lucius sighed, "Dangerous, he's much more patient than the Dark Lord ever was. Moreover, unlike the Dark Lord Thantos is not prone to sudden fits of temper, nor is he the type who feels the need to prove himself superior the way the Dark Lord did. The Dark Lord's greatest flaw was his ego, and Thantos is not the type of man who feels the need to toot his own horn as it were. Thantos is a Slytherin through and through, he has always been a planner by nature, he is cautious, meticulous, and strong willed. He is also brutal and unyielding in punishment so crossing him is something that most people do not do lightly. In short he is a formidable opponent to go up against."

Harry took this all in as he raced over the idea of facing a man who was so much like Mr. Malfoy, and much more difficult than to deal with than Voldemort. Harry swallowed and asked, "What about the prisoner they have? And the items they're looking for?"

Lucius sighed, "You need to understand that my connections with the death eaters are tentative at best, most of the information I am receiving is limited, and strictly from outside sources. What I do know for certain is the prisoner is obvious Mr. Ollivander, or Florean Fortesque. Since the item that Thantos is focusing on is the wand I think Mr. Ollivander is the most likely candidate. The death eaters are probably torturing him, or forcing him to take truth serum, in order to gain the information they are seeking."

Harry swallowed, "What about Pansy?"

Lucius shrugged, "She and her mother Rosalie have disappeared, my best guess is that they have gone into hiding outside of the country somewhere. I don't believe it is worth the time and effort to try and locate them because they are not a significant threat, and Thantos and Rosalie both come from wealthy, well-established families that have holding and estates throughout Europe."

Harry took a deep breath, "and the items they're looking for, what are they?"

Lucius shook his head, "that I am unsure of, there are a number of magical items they could be seeking, especially where wands are concerned. Items like Merlin's staff, the wands of Horus, the staff of Hermes, the Aspen wand, dozens of others, it is difficult to say which one they may be looking for."

Harry asked, "what's the Aspen Wand?"

Unsurprisingly Hermione had the answer, "The Aspen Wand is a legendary wand said to have been used by Nostradomus himself to heal the injured and help those he served during his lifetime. Some even believe the wand was a kind of conduit that allowed Nostradomus to have a stronger connection to astral plane, and therefore make the incredible predictions he is still known for. No one's ever been able to find the wand, or even confirm it actually exists, but if it did, it would be a very powerful thing to have."

Harry groaned, "But we don't even know if that's what the death eater's are after, Mr. Malfoy said there are others." Harry turned to Mr. Malfoy, "Is there anything you can tell us that will help?"

Harry knew he sounded like some spoilt, ungrateful brat, but he was so bloody frustrated that he really didn't care. Lucius arched a pale eyebrow and said, "As a matter-of-fact, yes I can. I know where one of the anchors lies and what it is."

Harry and the others instantly sat up when they heard this, "the item is the cup of Helga Hufflepuff, and it is hidden in Bellatrix Lestrange's Gringotts vault.'

Harry brightened, "Well that's great!" He turned to Sirius, "That means you can get it right Dad?"

Sirius shook his head, "No kiddo I can't. Bellatrix was my cousin, but when she married Rudolphus all of the vaults and properties she owned went into his control as her 'dowry'."

Harry asked, "But he's dead so shouldn't it all go back to you?"

Sirius answered, "It would if Rudolphus hadn't made up and iron-clad will that stated all of his personal possessions, including the family vaults, were to be put into a trust for use by one man."

Harry knew the answer, "Voldemort."

Sirius shook his head, "No actually, Rudolphus and Voldemort both knew that would never work. Even before Voldemort rose to power people knew who and what he was, if Rudolphus was seen leaving everything to him it would raise suspicion and it would never be allowed. No, Rudolphus might have been stupid enough to pull something like that, but Voldemort certainly wasn't. In order to ensure the money went to the right place Rudolphus had to give it to a blood relative of his who was a loyal follower of Voldemort. Which is exactly what he did, Rudolphus left everything to his nephew Bartimeus Crouch Jr."

Harry's mouth hit the floor. Ron spluttered, "Crouch Jr. was Lestrange's nephew? Holy shit that family is screwed up."

No one corrected Ron for his language. Lucius said, "Yes, Rudolphus was no fool, he could see that Crouch Sr. had no real interest in his son as parent should. Young Barty was always starved for attention and his father was always working and always away. To Crouch Sr. his son more of a prize trophy to show off than anything else, Barty was there to improve Crouch's own standing and allow himself to be vindicated through his sons achievements. Barty was to be the feather in his father's cap, but his father never took the time to be a father."

Lucius paused and nodded in a guilty way, "and I have been no better myself, my only hope it that I can rectify the damage I have done to my family before I end up in the same situation." Lucius then seemed to see what exactly he was confessing, and who he was confessing it to, and cleared his throat loudly as he changed his tone to one of more determination, "However, that is neither here nor there, the point is that Barty was a young man starved for affection from his father, and since Crouch wasn't there to offer it Rudolphus did. Rudolphus took Barty under his wing as it were, he took interest in the young man, gave him advice and help, rejoiced in his triumphs, supported him during his trials, gave him all he should have received from his father and more. Where Crouch was always critical and unyielding Rudolphus was always supportive, he was the type of person who told Barty everything he wanted to hear, praised the boy up and down, made it sound like he thought the sun rose and shone with Barty, and Barty swallowed it all."

Serenity said sadly, "So that's why Barty Crouch Jr. joined the Death eaters."

Lucius said, "Yes, by the time he was a man there was nothing Barty wouldn't do for his beloved uncle, so Rudolphus left everything to him. Of course Barty is now in a situation where he can do absolutely nothing with the vaults and therein lies our problem. Barty is not dead, but at the same time he is in no position to do anything with the vaults he owns. Scrimgeour and Fudge both tried to use their positions in the Ministry to gain control of those vaults, but the goblins have refused. Legally speaking the Ministry has no right to seize the vaults as they are the ones who caused Barty's condition in the first place. So for now the vaults remains sealed until Barty dies a biological death, then the vaults will fall to either Mr. Black" Lucius pointed to Sirius, "or Barty Crouch Jr.'s next closest living blood relative, who would be…" Lucius paused as he closed for his eyes for a moment as though looking at something none of them could see, before he finally said, "Mr. McMillan."

Harry blinked, "Ernie McMillan?"

"His father Jarod actually." Lucius corrected.

Harry sighed, "Well then can't Mr. McMillan order the vaults open?"

Lucius said, "Not as long as Barty Crouch Jr. is still alive. Barty never made a living will of any kind, McMillan will inherit the vaults upon his death because McMillan is Crouch's closest living relative, but he isn't close enough to be able to unseal the vaults due to the fact that he isn't of the Crouch bloodline. McMillan is related to Barty on his mother's side, and Rudolphus was related to related on Barty's father's side. Therefore, McMillan has no legal claim on the Lestrange family vaults until after Barty is dead."

Harry groaned, "So, we are basically left with squat."

Serenity said, "No we're not."

Harry looked up at her, "Really? Because the last time I checked breaking into Gringotts was damn near impossible, and the only one who has ever managed to do it and get out alive is the very person we're trying to prevent from resurrecting. So unless Voldemort told Professor Snape exactly how he broke into Gringotts, which by the way is about as bloody likely as Luna being appointed personal fashion advisor to the queen, I can't think of a single way to manage it."

Serenity punched Harry's shoulder, Harry gave a sharp, "Ow."

As Severus said, "Serenity Snape!"

Serenity turned to him and said, "You know there was a time you would have called me a hero for punching him out." Then she turned to Harry, "And as for you, you're lucky you're hurt or I really would knocked you a good one. The Dark Lord didn't tell my dad or anyone else how he got into Gringotts, and even if he had it probably involved powerful dark magic none of us could actually control, but you're forgetting two important things."

Harry looked around feeling completely lost, "What?"

Serenity said, "The Death Eaters aren't looking for the anchors, they might not even know the anchors exist, so that puts us one up on them. The other thing you need to remember is that there's more than one way to peel a shrivel fig. We might be able to find another way into Gringotts."

Hermione piped up with, "How?"

Serenity answered, "with the sword of Godric Gryffindor."

Everyone but Severus and Lucius looked at Serenity as though she had completely lost her mind, but Serenity continued, "the sword is goblin made, which means any goblin will be able to identify the real sword on sight. Moreover, goblins have a very strong view of things that are goblin made. As far as they are concerned everything goblin made belongs directly to the goblins themselves. If an item is given to a specific person than that item is expected to be returned to the goblins upon the death of that individual person, even if that person has heirs they are expected to return it, which means the goblins will be very reluctant to allow you to keep the sword even if you had it. However, a goblin could help us find the sword, they are the only ones who can."

Harry threw his head back, "so how exactly are we going to convince a goblin to help us find the sword, and let us use it, when they see it as belonging to them in the first place?"

Lucius answered, "We will not do anything, it is you who will do it Harry."

Harry turned to Lucius as Ron said, "What?"

Lucius explained, "Harry you are the boy-who-lived, even amongst magical creatures you are famous. The goblins are not stupid, they know you are the chosen one, if you give them your word they will believe you."

Harry starred at him, "So you expect me to give them my word just so I can stab them in the back?"

Lucius shook his head, "No, you will return the sword after the wraith has been defeated and the Dark Lord is left without a way to return. You will not break your word, you'll just be a little vague in the timeline surrounding the situation."

Harry snorted, "Ever the Slytherin."

Lucius bowed, "Of course."

Harry shook his head, "Even if I were willing to do that, how would we find a goblin to help us?"

Lucius said, "I have strong connections to the goblins, I believe I can contact one who would be willing."

Harry shook his head, "I don't know, it seems risky, a lot could go wrong with this. Even if you can contact a goblin and they are willing to help us, we have no idea how long it will take to track down the sword." Harry growled low in his throat as his temper flared, "Damn Dumbledore! Why couldn't he have just made it easier for us to find the sword in the first place? There's probably thousands of places he could have hidden it and just as many people he could have hidden it with."

Sirius suddenly sat up straight and starred at Harry as though seeing right into him, "thousands of people, Kiddo that's it you're a genius!" Then he uttered, "Accio book!"

A moment later the very battered copy of _A History of Magic_ that Dumbledore had left him, Sirius opened the book to the dedication page and read out loud, "Dear Bathilda, congratulations on the completion of your book. I knew you could do it, _of all the thousands of people I have met_ _you are without a doubt one of the most knowledgeable and most trustworthy when it comes to reporting the truth and __**safeguarding**__ the past and future of the Wizarding world._ Best wishes, Albus."

Harry gaped, "Bathilda Bagshot, she knew Dumbledore, she told Rita Skeeter all those things about him for Rita's bookd. Maybe Bathilda did it on purpose, maybe she hoped people would think she had betrayed Dumbledore so no one would think that Dumbledore left the sword of Gryffindor with her."

Lucius and Severus both had looks of shocked realization on their faces, Severus cursed while Lucius shook his head in self-disgust. Severus spoke first, "Of course, we should have realized. Bathilda was one of the few people Albus was personally close to, and probably the only one he would have trusted the sword with. His brother Aberforth is not a dark wizard, but the two of them never got on well enough for Albus to leave Aberforth the sword, and Dodge has too strong of a public connection with Ablus for people not to look at him, especially considering what people say about the two of them. Therefore, it stand to reason Albus would leave the sword with Bathilda."

Harry turned to Severus, "what do people say about Dumbledore and Dodge?"

Severus shook his head in annoyance, "What they say is the most ridiculous thing imaginable." Severus sighed, "I am not sure how many of you are aware of this fact, but Albus was homosexual."

Ron gaped while Hermione and Serenity nodded knowingly, Remus and Sirius both gave half-grins that showed they had both know. Harry for his part was experiencing one those ah-ha moments. Harry had heard his whole life about people suddenly realizing something that should have been obvious, but have never felt it until now. Harry realized where Severus was going with this and said, "People say Dodge and Dumbledore were lovers don't they?"

Severus nodded, "That is indeed the gossip that surrounds their relationship, but it is not true. Albus and dodge were close friends, but Dodge is entirely straight and there was never anything romantic between the two of them. Still, Dodge would be the most likely candidate to seek out if you were looking for someone Albus would have trusted enough to safe guard something of great importance."

Harry said, "But that's not what he did, so where's Bathilda Bagshot and how to we get to her?"

Lucius said, "she lives in Godric's Hollow actually, and we can return there by portkey quite easily, after you have recovered."

Harry asked, "Why didn't she come out and see us when we visited then?"

Severus said, "Because there were so many of us present. Bathilda would be particularly worried about death eaters and attacks and she would also be hesitant to approach a large group of people. This means that when we return it will have to be in a small group."

Harry sighed, "How small?"

Severus said, "I would say three or four people besides yourself would be the best option."

Harry asked, "why can't we all go together? Why only a few?"

Remus said, "It will have to be a small group, you are the Boy-Who-Lived, The-Man-Who-Defeated-Voldemort, you are the one Albus willed the sword to, Bathilda probably won't give it up to anyone who comes to her with a mass of people. Bathilda will be more likely to withdraw from a large group because she is afraid, she knows, as well as we do, that the more people involved in retrival of the sword the more likely it is that the death eaters will figure out what happened and come after her. So far they have probably left her alone because they don't see her as important, but if we all go to her home that will change."

Harry asked, "won't me going there make things just as dangerous for her?"

Severus said, "Yes, that's why you'll be wearing that blasted cloak of yours. I know Bathilda, I'll speak to her and she will invite us in. Once we're safely inside the house you will be revealed. Whoever else is going will be using polyjuice, I'll wear a regular traveling cloak that hides my face so no one will recognize me."

Harry pushed, "Why can't we just go now?"

Remus explained, "you're too weak to travel and confront anyone about anything. If we're right, she's had the sword since Albus died, keeping it a little while longer probably won't hurt anything. I know it's hard, but you need to be patient, you're not going to do anyone any good pushing yourself into the ground. In fact, you'll be doing the death eaters one hell of a favor if you do. So rest, recoup, and we'll go to Bathilda soon enough. An if you try to sneak out of this house, I swear to Merlin himself your Papa and I will magically seal your feet to the floor and leave you that way until you're at least 30."

Harry grinned, but Remus added, "and we'll sick Serenity and Molly on you as well."

Harry paled and said, "You know a few days loafing around in bed sounds just perfect."

Sirius ruffled his hair, "smart move kiddo, let's get you back upstairs."

Harry hated the idea of it, but agreed to go. As Sirius lifted him up Hermione grabbed Ron and Serenity by the hand, "Come on let's go the library, maybe we can do some research and figure out what items the death eaters are looking for." She turned to Lucius, "Mr. Malfoy, Professor Snape, I know you said there are many items they could be after, but if you could give us any kind of list it would help." The two men nodded as Sirius turned the corner and carried Harry out of sight and back into his bedroom. It was going to be a very long, and very interesting few days.

Hprlhprlhprlhprl

Harry hardly slept the night before they were going to visit Bathilda Bagshot, Harry kept going over what he was going to say or how to say it. Harry wasn't sure if just walking up to her and asking for the sword of Gryffindor would work, but on the other hand he didn't want to just dance around the issue. Aside from worrying over what to say and how to say it Harry was also thinking about who was coming along, Ron, Hermione, and Serenity had all insisted on going (of course) and Lucius Malfoy had offered his assistance as well (which had surprised the living Hell out of all of them), but in the end they had decided that would simply be too many people.

They had argued it over again and again before deciding on a small group of people would meet with Bathilda face-to-face. Harry would naturally be going, but only one of his parents would be meeting Bathilda with him. Bathilda Bagshot was very traditional minded and it was unlikely she would accept the presence of two werewolves in her home. Therefore, Remus was going to come along as a guard and stay back away from the house. They had also decided (much to her great displeasure and excessive Russian cursing) that Serenity could not come along either. Severus had been Dumbledore's spy during the war, as such Dumbledore had told Bathilda about Severus, this meant that they were much more likely to get somewhere with Bathilda if Severus came with. However, Taylor was still in a very fragile condition and couldn't be left alone without having either Serenity or Severus with him, and since Severus had to come that meant Serenity couldn't.

Lucius would be coming along to act as guard along with Remus, Hermione was coming because Bathilda was more likely to be open around her than the others, and Ron was going to stay back as the third guard member. George and Lee had supplied Ron with a generous inventory of various Weasley products (both old and new) that would help them keep track of each other and defend themselves if necessary.

The morning they were going Remus woke up at 5 AM. He blinked blearily in the morning light and wondered what had woken him when he heard a scuffling noise downstairs. It didn't take much for Remus to figure out what (or more specifically who) was making the noise that had woken him. Remus swung himself out of bed and gave a rueful smile as he saw Sirius laying on his stomach snoring audibly. Remus went downstairs and sure enough, there was Harry pacing back and forth on the living room floor. Remus leaned against the wall and said, "You know Harry, if you're that desperate for an indoor swimming pool we could just pay to have one installed, you don't have to wear the hole in the floor for it yourself."

Harry jumped slightly in surprise, Remus realized the young man must have been truly lost in thought if he hadn't even noticed Remus' arrival. Harry was usually highly attuned to Remus because he was Harry's sire in addition to being his Papa. Harry blushed, "Sorry Papa, I just couldn't sleep I feel so antsy about today. I can't help thinking something bad is going to happen."

Remus put an arm around Harry's shoulder and guided him onto the couch, "Harry kiddo, your feelings are usually right, but you know it could just be nerves that have you feeling like this."

Harry sighed and threw his head back, "I know, but there's so much we've been dealing with since this all started, and I can't help feeling like it's never going to be enough, it's never going to end."

Remus nodded, "I know Cub, believe me you're not the only one who feels that way. I wish I could tell you that it will all end, that everything will be fine, but I can't. We can never know what will happen in the future, as you have learned quiet thoroughly from your divination teacher."

Harry snorted as Remus pulled him into a one armed hug, "While I can't tell when, or even if, all of this will end, there is something I can tell you. Hope is the most important, most precious, most necessary thing any of us have. The second we give up our hope that we can beat back the darkness, and make tomorrow better, that we have the power to create a future for our children that isn't constantly being torn apart by war and strife is the second the enemy truly wins." Harry closed his eyes and leaned into Remus' shoulder as he breathed deeply and inhaled his Papa's familiar earthy scent.

Remus continued, "You know, I don't remember where precisely I heard this but I remember hearing someone say once that, 'it doesn't matter how well you go about things when moving from one crisis to another, the point is to just keep moving'. Those are important words to remember as long as you keep moving that's how you will find your victory."

Harry sighed, "It doesn't seem like much."

Remus kissed the top of Harry's head, "It may not be much, but unfortunately there's nothing else I can offer you right now."

Harry asked, "Do you think Bathilda will be able to give us some of the answers we need?"

Remus considered this for a moment, "Yes, I believe she will be able to at least give us some of the information we want , but Harry I don't want you to go into this think Bathilda holds all the answers you want. Dumbledore was never the type to show all his cards and he probably only left Bathilda with some information not all of it."

Harry groaned, "Does it ever get any easier?"

Remus chuckled, "I don't know, but we can always wait and find out. Now, how about some breakfast?"

Harry pulled back so he could look Remus in the eye, "Pancakes?"

Remus nodded, "Why not?"

The others woke some time later to find Harry and Remus had already finished one batch of pancakes between the two of them (one of the benefits of being a werewolf was the boost it gave their metabolisms) and started on a second. They had also made sausages and hash browns to go with the meal. Lucius looked at the spread and said, "Did you make all of this yourself?"

Harry swallowed his mouthful of pancakes that had been heavily soaked in syrup, "Yes, there's butter, syrup, jam, and plenty of fresh fruity. Help yourself Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius took one of the pancakes and ate a bite cautiously. As soon as he swallowed his face changed from apprehensive to surprised, "This is good."

Harry snorted, "gee thanks sir, I appreciate the vote of confidence."

Lucius seemed to realize he was still acting with his old Malfoy attitude and said, "My apologies Mr. Potter, I just assumed that because of your limited skills in potions your cooking skills would be equally limited."

Harry snorted, "my aunt and uncle had me cooking as far back as I can remember, I've been making meals and preparing food most of my life. The reason I'm rubbish at potions is for several reasons; first of all your son was always throwing things into my cauldron when professor Snape wasn't looking, the other was because when Draco wasn't messing around Professor Snape was always standing over me and breathing down my neck. He made me nervous, and I couldn't concentrate, because I couldn't concentrate I never did very well in potions. The final reason was because potions is a lot like cooking, but they aren't identical. With cooking it doesn't matter as much how big or small you chop something or if you decide to slice what your making or dice or whatever, as long as you have the correct amount you're fine. Potions, on the other hand, is different. If you don't prepare something _exactly_ the right way the potion fails. That's why I've never been very good at it."

Lucius nodded as he delved back into the pancakes, "These taste like cinnamon and something else."

Harry gave a knowing smirk, "apples. They're apple cinnamon pancakes, I made the recipe myself based off the recipe of one of the ladies in aunt Petunia's ladies club friends."

Ron and Hermione came down and started eating along with the others, Ron moaned around his pancakes, "Harry, I swear Mum is the only person I know who can cook as good as you. Even the house elves at school don't make food this good."

Harry grinned, "Thanks Ron."

As they ate their food and Lucius said, "You know Mr. Potter-Black, if you need assistance in finding a career after you have finished schooling I have several contacts in restaurants and private catering businesses in the magical and muggle world."

Harry looked at him, "I've never thought of cooking as a profession, I suppose it wouldn't be a bad idea."

Lucius asked, "Where did you learn to cook in the first place?"

Harry answered, "When I was little I did all the house work for my aunt and uncle, including the cleaning. I don't remember a time when I wasn't making meals, setting the table, doing laundry, washing dishes, or anything else you can imagine for them. If I didn't make the food right I didn't get to eat so I learned to cook well quickly."

Lucius shook his head as his face twisted in disgust, "I may have never been overly found of you during the war Mr. Potter, but I would have never mistreated a member of my family so poorly, regardless of whether I wanted them in my home or not."

Harry said, "Thank you sir."

They finished eating quickly and traveled once again to Godric's Hollow, Harry felt odd returning to Godric's Hollow once more. It was so weird to think that the person with all the answers could have been waiting right here when he'd visited so recently. Harry couldn't resist walking over to the graveyard and looking in at his parents' grave once again.

Sirius asked, "Do you want to go in?"

Harry shook his head, "I need to keep a clear head if I'm going to get to the bottom of this mess. Seeing them again will just make it harder."

As Harry turned around Hermione called, "Look at this!"

They all turned to see Hermione crouching over an old grave that had been covered with weeds. Hermione had cleared the weeds and pointed to the grave. Harry looked at it the name read: _Ignotus Peverell_ Harry shrugged, "So what?"

Hermione pointed to the symbol etched on the grave, it looked like an eye of some kind. Harry wrinkled his eyebrows, "Hermione I still don't get it."

Hermione opened the copy of _Beadle the Bard_ that Dumbledore had left her and showed Harry the exact same symbol etched onto one of the pages. Harry looked at the two images, "What does it mean?"

Hermione shook her head, "I don't know."

Harry turned to the others, but no one (including Lucius and Severus) knew what the symbol meant. Harry starred between the book and grave willing himself to understand the strange mark, but nothing came to him. After a while Harry had the sense of being watched, he sniffed the air and an unfamiliar scent hit his nose. Harry turned and saw a small stooped figure standing outside the graveyard waiting for them. Lucius, Ron, and Remus all stepped back out of sight (without being noticed they were even there) whilst Harry, Severus, and Sirius came forward with Hermione.

Severus walked up to Bathilda and said, "Pleasure to see you again Ms. Bagshot."

Bathilda merely nodded and pointed down the road, then she turned and began to walk down the road. Harry gave Professor Snape a curious glance, but Severus just sighed and gestured that they should follow. Harry, Sirius, Hermione, and Severus came after her, Harry asked, "What's wrong?"

Severus shook his head, "You need to understand Harry that Bathilda is an older woman. Albus was one of the few people she knew when she was younger that she still had contact with. Most of her other acquaintances have either died or she has lost touch with them. It is often difficult for people of Ms. Bagshot's age to lose friends and family because it reminds them of others they have lost over the years, and also reminds' them of the fact that they themselves probably do not have much time left. Depression is a normal development for people who have suffered numerous losses. You also need to remember that Bathilda has been a public figure for many years, like yourself she has been hounded by reporters, admirers, researchers, and any number of others. Ms. Bagshot has reached the point in her life where she simply wants to be left in peace, but that will not happen. Add to that her health problems and it is no wonder she is remaining reserved."

Harry asked, "Is she really delusional?"

Severus sighed as he pinched his nose, "yes and nose, she is beginning to showcase the early signs of becoming 'senile' as people often say, but she has not completely lost control of her faculties, or understanding of her surroundings. Still, with all the attention she's been getting because of that blasted book and all the pressure she undoubtedly received from Rita it's no surprise that she isn't doing particularly well."

Harry nodded as they walked up to an old house, as they entered the scent of decay instantly hit Harry's nose and sense of darkness and foreboding struck him. Harry knew that something was wrong with this house, very wrong. The house was dark and everything in it seemed to be worn out and falling apart. It looked more like an abandoned basement or the one of the Hogwarts dungeon rooms that Flitch kept his mops and brooms in. All the tables and chairs were thread bare and the candles were burned out and melted around the edges of the tables and the photos on the table were all covered with a layer of film and filth.

Harry's first instinct was to turn and run, but before he did Harry caught sight of a picture sitting on one of the small tables in the entry way. It was a photo of a young boy, lying next to a copy of _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_ Harry snatched the photo and the book, he knew this boy, he recognized him from somewhere, but he didn't know where. Harry just knew it had to do with Dumbledore, he turned to Bathilda Bagshot and asked, "Ms. Bagshot, who is this boy? Did he knoew Dumbledore? Did you know him?"

Bathilda starred at Harry with eyes that seemed darker and more sinister than something that should belong to a famous historian who wanted a quiet life in a small village, then it happened. Bathilda reached a hand out and grabbed Harry's shoulder and Harry felt it, this wasn't Bathilda Bagshot, it wasn't even human, it was something else. Harry instantly pulled his wand Sirius gave a sharp cry, "HARRY!"

Harry shouted back, "It's not Bathilda, it's not even human." Harry threw a spell, "_infalgro!"_ a jet of fire flew out of Harry's wand as Bathilda instantly dived out of the way, moving much faster and more easily than she should have been able to. Severus shot a spell without speaking, a huge purple light flew out of his wand as Sirius cast a shield charm, 'Bathilda' threw up her hands and the light of the spell bent around her like a pond sliding off into a creek bed.

'Bathilda's' body went rigged as Hermione shouted, "_Congelo Glacius!"_

A huge blast of ice flew out of Hermione's wand as 'Bathilda's' mouth opened up and a creature seemed to rise out of it, the empty skin fell to the ground looking like a really disgusting empty balloon. It reminded Harry of the time Lockhart had deflated his arm, but this was so much worse. The creature that arose from the skin was a small, it was small (probably no more than three feet high) and it had deep violet colored skin, it's eyes were a piercing black with sinister cobalt blue pupils that were slitted like a cats. The creature had tough leathery wings, long claws on its hands and feet, and a pair of spiked horns on its head. Harry had read about creatures like this in DADA and Care of magical creatures texts, but he had never met one before, it was an imp.

Imps were powerful magical creatures that had to be purposely summoned by a witch or wizard using an elaborate and difficult magical ritual. Most witches and wizards didn't risk summoning imps because they were naturally dangerous. Controlling an imp was essentially impossible and one never knew when imp would turn upon its master or simply go on a rampage and cause an inordinate amount of destruction and chaos. The imp jumped up out of the path of Hermione's spell as Remus, Lucius, and Ron all came barreling into the run down house.

The imp cackled in a way that reminded Harry of Bellatrix Lestrange, then it held out its taloned hands and jumped off the rafters as it flew towards them. Harry dived out of the way as Ron shouted, "_Incarcerous"_ while Sirius threw up a blasting hex. The imp dodged Ron's spell but ended up getting clipped by Sirius' the creature gave an screech of pain as it landed on the ground and snarled angrily at them.

Lucius threw out a bludgeoning hex, and the imp deftly spun out of the way as it threw a blast of magic at them. The magic was a huge wave of dark red that flew towards all of them, Harry didn't know what the spell would do, but he did know he was going to do everything he could to help stop the spell. Remembering how they defeated the dark lord Harry focused everything he had on gathering all the magic he could sense and focusing it into the shield charm he threw up with a, "Protego!" Harry knew that it was Serenity and not him that had conjured the shield that protected the school during the final battle not him, but Harry also remembered using magic to shield Dumbledore and hoped that his power would be enough.

Sirius and Remus shouted, "HARRY NO!" at once as the spell his Harry's shield. Harry's arms instantly felt like they'd been slammed full force into a solid concrete floor, his whole body was jarred so hard his teeth ached. Harry's arms vibrated even harder than they had in the graveyard when Voldemort was reborn, but he held the spell. The beams and walls of the house instantly burst apart and the building began to crumble as Lucius shouted, "Patronas spells now!"

Without hesitating the others all flung their patroni out at the imp, the imp was instantly hit by a surge of silvery animals. The creatures gave a shriek of pain that sounded like a thousand windows breaking all at once, and then in a burst of blinding orange light it disappeared as it was hit with another spell. The second spell was pale blue in color and had been cast by Severus, but Harry didn't know what it did to the creature.

Harry felt himself collapse to his knees, his entire body trembled as someone picked him up and threw him over their shoulder as the others ran from the now imploding house. They all got clear and Remus placed Harry on the ground outside while Severus began casting diagnostic spells, "Idiot boy what where you thinking?"

Harry was shaking too badly to speak properly, he merely glared at his potions master with a look that said, 'I was thinking I needed to save all your lives, and your welcome by the way.'

Harry continued to tremble as Severus said, "Unsurprisingly, you have aggravated your magical exhaustion, and done some damage to yourself."

He shoved some foul tasking potions down Harry's through while Sirius and Remus held Harry still. Lucius looked equally annoyed at Harry, "Honestly Potter, have you no sense of self-preservation, you could have killed yourself and done Merlin only knows how much damage to village and those living here."

Harry continued to shutter as Severus said, "We'll have to monitor you closely for the next few days to see if there's been any damage to your magical core."

Harry's mind was amuddled mess right now, his thoughts were swirling in so many different direction he didn't know which was which. Then it happened Harry saw himself standing in a shop that he had never seen before, the boxes where lined with wands and there was a beefy dark haired man running into the room, the man was shouting, "You stop! THIEF STOP!" Harry saw the man staring at a young boy, crouching in the windowsill holding a wand. The boy vanished and Harry's mind shifted, he was flying up an enormous stone tower, the building gave off the same kind of dark aura Harry often felt around the dementors. The next thing Harry knew he was standing in a cell where a balding old man lay on the floor, the man turned and said, "I do not have it. It does not exist. It is not real."

Harry heard a voice to his left shout, "Legillimens!" The man screamed and as he did harry saw the flash of the boy and realized they were the same person. The balding man shouted, "NO!" and screamed, 'I don't have it, I've never had it! IT isn't real I tell you! it does not exist!" but the spell caster continued to push and push until Harry felt something in the blading man's mind give away, something had snapped. The balding man screamed n agony as a jumble of images came rushing through Harry's mind. He couldn't make much sense of any of the images, but one person came out clear and perfectly defined, Dumbledore. The spell caster laughed, "Of course, how very simple. I should have guessed." Then, with an almighty crash he left the balding figure lying prone on the dungeon floor still screaming in agony.

Somewhere in the haze of his mind Harry was able to focus enough to hear Ron shout, "Over here! I've got it!"

Ron came running up with the sword of Gryffindor in his hands, Harry reached out his hands to take it still unable to actually speak. Sirius grabbed it, "Give it here Ron."

Ron handed it to Sirius and Harry gently touched the handle, as soon as he made contact with it Harry knew the sword wasn't real. It didn't hum with magic the way the actual sword of Gryffindor had, and it didn't have the same aura of magic Harry knew of the sword. Harry shook his head at the fake and as he looked down Harry saw something that made his heart sink, his wand was cradled in his cupped hand, but it didn't look right. There were cracks along the edges of the wand and Harry could see the phoenix feather sticking out in places.

Harry looked back at his parents feeling tears gathering in his eyes, and spoke in a broken wobbly voice, "what now?"

Sirius and Remus picked him up as Remus said, "now we go home, and you get some more rest and tomorrow we start somewhere else."

Harry nodded and he looked back down and saw to his surprise that he was still clutching the wand and the picture. Harry showed the picture to the others saying, "This is him, the one who stole the wand, I don't know why it's so important, but someone wanted it desperately. Dumbledore had the wand last so they'll probably go to Hogwarts. Someone should warn Professor McGonagall to put up extra security. We can't let them get this wand, it's dangerous, very, very dangerous. The boy stole it and only Dumbledore managed to get it away from him. The wand shouldn't be in the hands of Parkinson or any of his followers, they will be stronger with it. We need to stop them."

Harry knew he was making no real sense, but Lucius said, "I will alert the Headmistress immediately."

Remus looked down at the photo and gasped as he plucked it out of Harrry's trembling grasp. Remus held the photo up to Snape who cursed vehemently. Remus nodded in fearful resignation, "Then I am not wrong, this is him?"

Severus said, "Oh yes, that's him, that's Grindelwald all right, and that means we are all in even greater danger than we were before."

Harry snorted, "Great." Then Severus held out a portkey as Lucius disappeared with a 'crack'. Harry felt a jolt behind his stomach and then his mind and body rebelled as they flew through the air. As soon as they arrived back in Grimmauld place Harry promptly threw up all over rug, then Severus forced several more potions down his throat and he knew no more.

a/n: o.k I know I promised Gringotts' but then I remembered Bathilda came first in the book, I'm sorry it's been so long, Merry Christmas to you all. I know several chap have ended with Harry getting knocked out, but what can I say I'm a sucker for him getting bumped around. I'll update as often as I can please stick with me.


End file.
